


Lyrics and Scenes

by CureSapphire25



Category: Ben 10 Series, Corpse Bride (2005), Final Space (Cartoon), Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 81
Words: 41,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureSapphire25/pseuds/CureSapphire25
Summary: Lyrics and Scenes from Tv Shows,Cartoons,Movies and Games





	1. Holly 11 Omniverse Lyrics

Holly 11!

She's a kid, and she wants to have fun!

But when you need a superhero, she gets the job done.

Holly 11!

With a device that she wears on her arm,

She can change her shape and save the world from harm.

When trouble's taking place,

She gets right in it's face.

Holly 11!

When lives are on the line,

It's hero time!

Holly 11!


	2. Holly 11 Omniverse Lyrics

It started when an alien device did what it did  
And stuck itself upon her wrist with secrets that it hid  
Now she's got super powers, she's no ordinary kid  
She's Holly 11.

So if you see her you might be in for a big surprise,  
She'll turn into an alien before your very eyes  
She's slimy, creepy, fast and strong  
she's every shape and size  
She's Holly 11

Armed with powers, she's on the case  
Fighting off evil from Earth or space  
She'll never stop till she makes them pay  
'Cause she's the baddest kid to ever save the day  
Holly 11

HOLLY 11


	3. Brianna 10 Lyrics

It started when an alien device did what it did  
And stuck itself upon her wrist with secrets that it hid  
Now she's got super powers, she's no ordinary kid  
She's Brianna 10

So if you see her you might be in for a big surprise,  
She'll turn into an alien before your very eyes  
She's slimy, creepy, fast and strong  
she's every shape and size  
She's Brianna 10

Armed with powers, she's on the case  
Fighting off evil from Earth or space  
She'll never stop till she makes them pay  
'Cause she's the baddest kid to ever save the day

Brianna 10

BRIANNA 10


	4. Brianna 10 Omniverse Lyrics

Brianna 10!

She's a kid, and she wants to have fun!

But when you need a superhero, she gets the job done.

Brianna 10!

With a device that she wears on her arm,

She can change her shape and save the world from harm.

When trouble's taking place,

She gets right in it's face.

Brianna 10!

When lives are on the line,

It's hero time!

Brianna 10!


	5. Holly 11 Quotes

Kevin: Where's your dad?  
Holly: Went home. You hurt him pretty bad father.  
Kevin: I hurt him? I'm the one that looks like this, and he hasn't done a thing about it!  
Holly: (getting angry) You are a giant rock faced jerk!  
Kevin: Yeah, whatever.  
Holly: No, not whatever. He's been spending every spare moment going through every magic book he can find to try and help you. He's been doing it since the accident and he blames himself for what happen to you in the accident!  
Kevin: (stuttering) H-he never told me.  
Holly: Should he have had to?

Michael Morningstar: I wouldn't advise that, Manny. The balance of energy to the Dominus Librium is delicate. If you interrupt the flow in any way, the consequence can be catastrophic.

(Holly groans in pain)

Manny Armstrong: I don't care! Nothing matters as long as Holly is safe!

Holly Tennyson Levin: Great Grandpa?   
Grandpa Max: We've got trouble, Holly. It's your evil twin. She...   
Arianna: [On the TV] Greetings Holly Tennyson Levin. Since your great grandfather managed to escape me, you must already know that I'm after you. But did you know I have your family?   
Holly Tennyson Levin : Arianna. Let them go or   
Grandpa Max: Easy Holly. She wants you angry.   
Holly Tennyson Levin: [to her great grandfather] Then today is her lucky day.   
[Loudly]   
Holly Tennyson Levin: I'm coming for you Arianna!

Kevin Levin: I want to be a Plumber. Okay? When I was little, your grandma my mom would tell me stories about my dad your grandpa Devin. How he was a plumber and all the cool stuff he did.   
Holly Tennyson Levin : I never met grandpa Devin.   
Kevin Levin: Me either. But I still wanna be like him.   
Holly Tennyson Levin: That's why you know so much about the Plumbers, and alien technology and everything.   
Kevin Levin: It's why I agreed to help your dad and aunt in the first place... mostly.

Manny Armstrong: Actually your dad Ben told me. But he was really cool about it. Gave me good advice.   
Holly Tennyson Levin: [slight laugh] My Dad? Good advice?   
Manny Armstrong: [slight chuckle] Yeah. He tied my tie for me.   
Holly Tennyson Levin: My Dad? Gave you dating tips and helped you tied your tie?   
Manny Armstrong: It could happen.

Manny Armstrong: This is all my fault.   
Ben Tennyson: That she's gone to run an errand?   
Manny Armstrong: That she's gone to do something stupid.   
[Ben glares at him]   
Manny Armstrong: Okay stop staring at me like that. You're creeping me out.   
Ben Tennyson: So talk.

Pierce: Uh, don't eat anything he offers you.   
[let's Holly enter the Green One's home]   
Holly Tennyson Levin: Uh, Mr. Green One, I don't mean to get in the middle of your war, but this dimension is destablizing.   
Ben Tennyson: Why don't you tell me all about it over a bowl of your great grandpa's famous centipede gumbo?   
[Holly gasps] 

Holly Tennyson Levin: How did you get in here father?!   
Kevin Levin: The usual way. Incidentally, you may wanna fix that hole I punched in your back door before your dad sees it and turns into Rath.   
Holly Tennyson Levin: You couldn't knock like normal people do?   
Kevin Levin: I sorta did.

Big Chill: Thanks a lot father and auntie Gwen. You left me -   
[Notices there's another Big Chill and changes]   
Holly Tennyson Levin: And uh, tell me why there's another Big Chill right in front of us?

Holly Tennyson Levin: Aunt Gwen,Daddy,Father look at this. It must have been the explosion. I'm missing Chromastone, Goop, Spidermonkey, and Way Big. How'd he manage to sneak away from here?

Manny Armstrong: I'm not like all those human guys from her school.   
Ben Tennyson: Which is why she want to go to the dance with you and not one of *them*. Just be yourself.

Kevin Levin: Let me bring you up to speed, my hero daughter. Thanks to that watch of yours, I can't turn back. I'm a monster!   
Holly Tennyson Levin: I'm sorry Father. I never meant for this to happen.   
Ben Tennyson: Stop saying that. You're not a monster!   
[Touches Kevin's hand]   
Ben Tennyson: Use your powers, absorb my skin.   
Kevin Levin: I'm trying. It doesn't work. I'm trapped like this forever.

Kevin Levin: It's all kind of blurry after she kissed me.   
Ben Tennyson: She kissed you?   
Kevin Levin: Yeah. I didn't mean to tell you that part.   
Ben Tennyson: Really?   
[Ben storms off]   
Holly Tennyson Levin: That was a dumb thing to say father and even for you.   
Kevin Levin: Can't argue with you there.

Kevin Levin: I'm normal?   
Ben Tennyson: Let me show you.   
[Ben kisses Kevin]   
Holly Tennyson Levin: It was a nice moment. Why'd they have to do that?   
Ben Tennyson: Victory kiss.   
Vilgax: Premature. You haven't yet won.

Ragnorok: You're an Half Osmosian, yes? Who are you?   
Holly Tennyson Levin: My name is Holly Ashley Tennyson Levin. You killed my grandfather Devin. Prepare to die!

Ragnorok: [as Holly is smashing some equipment] Stop! You don't know what you're doing!   
Holly Tennyson Levin: I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm saving the Earth and avenging my grandfather Devin!" 

Ragnorok: Please take my hand. Save me.   
Holly Tennyson Levin: Save you? You killed my granddad, remember?   
Ragnorok: Yes. Your grandfather. He was a plumber, and honorable. He would never let anyone die if he could help it... Please for your grandfather.   
[Holly removes the key from Ragnorok's head]   
Ragnorok: No!   
Holly Tennyson Levin: For my grandfather.

Ben Tennyson: Kevin, are you avoiding me?   
Kevin Levin: Nah. I just love hanging out with our daughter."

Kevin Levin: [Handing Ben a pendant] Here this is from...  
Ben Tennyson: That day on the pier.   
Kevin Levin: Wanted you to have something to remember me. The way I used to be.   
Ben Tennyson: Kevin Honey, you know I don't care what you look like and neither does our daughter and sons.   
Kevin Levin: Maybe not, but I do.

Big Chill: Wait stop! I'm telling you the truth!

Swampfire: Well then who are you and how do you know me?!

Big Chill: You really don't remember me do you? Well it has been a long time since i lasted saw you. 

Swampfire: What are you talking about?! What do you mean since you lasted saw me?!

Big Chill: Well then let's see if this face can help you remember. [Big Chill then changes into a green hooded man and takes off his long dark green hood to reveal Ben Tennyson]

Swampfire: It can't be. Is this possible?!

[Kevin's car comes to the place where Swampfire and Ben are when Kevin and Gwen got out of the car they see Ben]

Kevin: I don't believe it.

Gwen: How is this possible?!

 Ben Tennyson: Hey Holly did you miss me?

Swampfire: Dad? Is that really you?


	6. Brianna 10 Quotes

Kevin: Where's Brianna?  
Gwen: Went home. You hurt her pretty bad .  
Kevin: I hurt her? I'm the one that looks like this, and she hasn't done a thing about it!  
Gwen: (getting angry) You are a giant rock faced jerk!  
Kevin: Yeah, whatever.  
Gwen: No, not whatever. She's been spending every spare moment going through every magic book she can find to try and help you. She's been doing it since the accident and she blames herself for what happen to you in the accident!  
Kevin: (stuttering) S-She never told me.  
Gwen: Should she have had to?

Michael Morningstar: I wouldn't advise that, Kevin. The balance of energy to the Dominus Librium is delicate. If you interrupt the flow in any way, the consequence can be catastrophic.

(Brianna groans in pain)

Kevin Levin: I don't care! Nothing matters as long as Brianna is safe!

Kevin Levin: Your grandmother said it would take at least 75 years for you to master that power.   
Brianna Tennyson: We don't have 75 years!   
Kevin Levin: You'll lose your humanity. You won't remember Gwen, or me. We will find another way to win! You've gotta come back to me Bri. I can't lose you!

Brianna Tennyson: Grandpa?   
Grandpa Max: We've got trouble, Bri. It's your evil twin. She...   
Alberta: [On the TV] Greetings Brianna Tennyson. Since your grandfather managed to escape me, you must already know that I'm after you. But did you know I have your boyfriend and cousin?   
Brianna Tennyson : Alberta. Let them go or   
Grandpa Max: Easy Bri. She wants you angry.   
Brianna Tennyson: [to her grandfather] Then today is her lucky day.   
[Loudly]   
Brianna Tennyson: I'm coming for you Alberta!

Kevin Levin: This is all my fault.   
Gwen Tennyson: That she's gone to run an errand?   
Kevin Levin: That she's gone to do something stupid.   
[Gwen glares at him]   
Kevin Levin: Okay stop staring at me like that. You're creeping me out.   
Gwen Tennyson: So talk.

Kevin Levin: I'm not like all those guys from her school.   
Gwen Tennyson: Which is why she want to go to the dance with you and not one of *them*. Just be yourself.

Kevin Levin: It's all kind of blurry after she kissed me.   
Brianna Tennyson: She kissed you?   
Kevin Levin: Yeah. I didn't mean to tell you that part.   
Brianna Tennyson: Really?   
[Brianna storms off]   
Gwen Tennyson: That was a dumb thing to say.   
Kevin Levin: Can't argue with you there.

Kevin Levin: I'm normal?   
Brianna Tennyson: Let me show you.   
[Brianna kisses Kevin]   
Gwen Tennyson: It was a nice moment. Why'd they have to do that?   
Brianna Tennyson: Victory kiss.   
Vilgax: Premature. You haven't yet won.

Kevin Levin: [Handing Brianna a pendant] Here this is from...  
Brianna Tennyson: That day on the pier.   
Kevin Levin: Wanted you to have something to remember me. The way I used to be.   
Brianna Tennyson: Kevin, you know I don't care what you look like.   
Kevin Levin: Maybe not, but I do.


	7. Holly 11: The Return Of The Missing Past

Humungousaur: Answer me. Where is she? 

Forever Knight: Why ask what you already know? Are you testing us? 

Hooded Man: [Transforms into a green hooded man] Now, for the last time. Where is my daughter? Where is Holly Levin? 

Gwen: Tracking Holly like this feels weird, Kevin.

Kevin: Your idea. All I know is there's a lot of alien-com traffic, and the last name Levin keeps coming up.

Gwen: Getting something. Make a left. [Drives to see a castle on fire] 

[tires squeal ]

Gwen: Wow.

Kevin: Gwen, up there.

Gwen: Holly! Hey!

Forever Knight: [groaning ] He has shown no mercy.

Gwen: Well, what did you do?

Forever Knight: Nothing. I swear on my order. He's ruined three of our castles in as many days.

Gwen: First I've heard of it. And who's he?

Forever Knight: A green hooded man came out of nowhere and asked us where Holly Levin is and he called her his daughter. They say at court that the cursed man has even attacked a hive of DNAliens.

Kevin: A hooded man took out a whole hive? Come on! He doesn't have the guts.

Gwen: You mean, it's not like Holly to go on a mission like that alone.

Kevin: Okay. And i didn't say Holly's name alright.

Gwen: But why is she keeping secrets from us? Has she always be this way ever since Ben went missing

Kevin: I don't know.

Manny: You get it, Holly? The kid weighs 25 kilograms, of the merry-go-round.

Holly: What? Manny, wait. I better write this down.

Kevin: (Angry) Congratulations, young lady. You're finally putting the Omnitrix to maximum use -- you know, clandestine hurting people wise. You --

Holly: What are you talking about?

Gwen: Nice try. We saw you as Jetray flying away from a battle.

Holly: Look, I've been studying all week for a physics test tomorrow. It's my worst subject.

Gwen: Maybe you're not really studying.

Manny: Wait. Considering the aliens and weird transformations and stuff Holly deals with, there could be any number of explanations for what you saw.

Kevin: You saying you can vouch for her whereabouts?

Manny: No. I got here a few minutes ago. She studies, and I come over to help her review -- not that she's actually acing the reviews.

Holly: I'm getting better.

Manny: You're making a real effort.

Gwen: With your dad missing, we've got to rely on each other. If you've got a secret, you should spill it -- now.

Holly:  I swear, I've been all about calculating the angular momentum. If I don't pass, i'll get grounded, which means minimal hero time and zero Manny time. You do the math. 'Cause, apparently, I can't.

Kevin: I believe her. When you lie, your right eye twitches. But who knows? Maybe you've been blacking out and sleepfighting.

Gwen: Is it possible? Is the Omnitrix making you attack your enemies in your sleep?

Holly: [sighs ] If we're going to discuss this, I need more chili fries. You said you didn't want any Manny!

Manny: What? They're delicious.

[ indistinct conversations ] [ bell jingles ]

Hooded Man: Chili Fries please and to go. [sniffs ] Oh! All the same smell i been smelling in a long time.

[ bell jingles ]

Holly: Chili fries.

Worker: Careful, kid. Those double portions catch up with you.

Holly: Excuse me?

Worker: Friendly advice. Take it or don't.

[ bell jingles ]

Gwen: Here she comes.

[ bell jingles ]

Hooded Man: [ belches ] So good. [Transforms into Big Chill]

Kevin: What the heck?!

[tires squeal ]

Holly: Guys?! Guys?! [Transforms into Big Chill] Big Chill.

[Kevin and Gwen drives to where Big Chill is and see a Forever Knight shooting at it]

Big Chill: Where is my daughter? [Freezes Knight and then gets blasted] Unh!

Forever Knight: Attack! Hunh!  

[Kevin,Gwen and Big Chill fight the Forever Knights]

Gwen: Holly? Are you feeling okay? You kind of took off without us back there.

Big Chill: You -- you know of my daughter. Where is my daughter? [Big Chill grabs Gwen by the shoulders and then was pushed by Kevin]

Kevin: I knew you'd snap eventually. 

[ belches ]

Kevin: Phew! Chili fries.

Big Chill: Ugh. I agree. They're so good.

Gwen: Change back, Holly. Let's go home.

Big Chill: Holly? Where is Holly? Where's my little girl?

Gwen: What are you talking about?

Big Chill: I mean it! Where is my daughter Holly? Tell me now! [Holly as Big Chill shows up]

Big Chill: Thanks a lot father and auntie Gwen. You left me -  [Notices there's another Big Chill and changes] 

Holly: And uh, tell me why there's another Big Chill right in front of us?

Big Chill: Holly? Is that you? Why have you grown?

Holly: Excuse me? How do you know my name?

Big Chill: You don't remember me do you?

Holly: What are you? A clone or is that you Arianna?

Big Chill: Arianna? Who's Arianna?

Holly: Enough games Arianna! I know its you and i will stop you no matter what! [Holly then changes into Swampfire and starts to fight the second Big Chill]

25 minutes later or just imagine the fight 

Big Chill: Wait stop! I'm telling you the truth!

Swampfire: Well then who are you and how do you know me?!

Big Chill: You really don't remember me do you? Well it has been a long time since i lasted saw you. 

Swampfire: What are you talking about?! What do you mean since you lasted saw me?!

Big Chill: Well then let's see if this face can help you remember. [Big Chill then changes into a green hooded man and takes off his long dark green hood to reveal Ben Tennyson]

Swampfire: It can't be. Is this possible?!

[Kevin's car comes to the place where Swampfire and Ben are when Kevin and Gwen got out of the car they see Ben]

Kevin: I don't believe it.

Gwen: How is this possible?!

 Ben Tennyson: Hey Holly did you miss me?

Swampfire: Dad? Is that really you?


	8. Holly 11: The Perfect Husband Scenes

Kevin: So, uh, what do you want to see?

Ben: How about "vampire summer"?

Kevin: O-kay.

Ben: You don't want to see it, do you?

Kevin: No, you don't want to see it. You hate Jennifer nocturne. You can't stand her.

Ben: Oh. I guess i forgot. But you should pick the movie, anyway.

Kevin: Since when?

Ben: Since from now on.  

Cooper: How'd you know I was here?

Kevin: Gwen called. But she didn't say what you were doing here.

Cooper: I'm following Ben.

Kevin: You were spying on him?!

Cooper: Hey, it's not like I didn't have a good reason. I mean, look what just happened.

Kevin: This doesn't prove anything.

Cooper: Kevin, I know you love him, but come on.

Kevin: All the enemies we've had over the years -- any of them could have done this.

Cooper: Really? Animate buildings?

Kevin: Well some of them. Three or four of them, maybe. Ben can't do this.

Cooper: No? So how'd he manage? 

Kevin: Got a surprise for you. You've gone along with everything I've wanted to do these last few days. Now we're going to see whatever you want to see.

Ben: I'm fine with "car racing" -- really.

Kevin: Nope. This time, it's going to be what makes you happy. Your Tour? Yes!

Ben: You really don't have to.

Kevin: I want to. 

Reporter: And now coming onto the red carpet is Bellwood's teenage hero Ben Tennyson! [Ben steps out of the limo and waves at the camera when Kevin's eyes widen]

Kevin: Hey, it's you!

Ben: Must be a replay.

Kevin: It is a replay -- from yesterday. Alright who are you?

Ben: Kevin, I've done everything you asked -- and even things you didn't ask for.

Elena: And I always will.

Kevin: Elena!

Elena: I was Elena. Then I was Ben. But if you don't like them I can be anyone you want me to be.

Kevin: You almost killed Cooper! You used your microchips to make those buildings come to life!

Elena: He was following me. He was trying to keep us apart.

Kevin: And that elevator -- you hurt Gwen. You tried to crush me with it.

Elena: You're the one who made it fall! I used my chips to stop it! The chips let me do anything, and all I want to use them for is to give you everything you want. What's wrong with that?

Kevin: Elena, what do you want?

Elena: Does it matter?

Kevin: It does. I changed a lot -- and for the better -- since i been with Ben. If he'd just done everything i wanted, i'd still be the same old Kevin.

Elena: I'll be more like Ben if that's what you want.

Kevin: It's got to be what you want, Elena.

Elena: Don't you understand? I just want you.

Kevin: That's not enough. [ Doorbell rings and opens the door to find Ben at the door ] Ben!

Ben: I came back on the first flight. I don't go back on tour again until next Tuesday, so I thought I'd compromise and spend the weekend with you. [Sees Elena and frowns with anger] What's she doing here?

Kevin: Long story.

Elena: I'll make it quick. [Transforms into her Nanoqueen Form]  

[Transforms into Echo Echo] [ Beep ] Echo Echo: Echo Echo!

[Transforms into Ultimate Echo Echo] [ Beep ] Ultimate Echo Echo: Ultimate Echo Echo! [Gets throwed into a wall] 

Kevin: Ben! 

Ultimate Echo Echo: [Gets picked up by Elena] Aaaah!

Kevin: Put him down!

Elena: Or? [ Groaning ] [Kevin absorbs concrete when she transforms into Ben and stops himself from punching her when she chokes him with nanochips]   

Kevin: [ Wheezing, choking ] Inside My lungs!

Ultimate Echo Echo: What are you going to do, kill him? If you can't have him, no one can -- is that it?

Elena: I I love him.

Ultimate Echo Echo: You don't know what love is.

Kevin: [ Coughs ]

Kevin: [ Groans ]

Ben: [ Beep ] Are you okay?

Elena: Maybe I don't know what love is. But now I know what hate is. You'll see me again.


	9. Frozen Fever

Jorinda: Okay, okay, here we go. So lonely. Stiff. (GASPS) I can't do that. Come on, Jorinda. This is for Joringel. You can do this.

Carisa: (OFFSCREEN) Relax! It looks great!

Jorinda: I just want it to be perfect.

Carisa: Speaking of "perfect..." Check this out.

Jorinda: (CHUCKLES) Carisa, are you sure I can leave you in charge here?

Carisa: Absolutely.

Jorinda: Because I don't want anything to happen to this courtyard.

Carisa: What could happen? (SNIFFLES) It's all set.

Jorinda: Oliver, what are you doing?

Oliver: (MUFFLED) I'm not eating cake.

Jorinda: Oliver...

Oliver: But it's an ice cream cake!

Jorinda: And it's for Joringel.

Oliver: And it's for Joringel.

(BELL CHIMES)

Jorinda: (GASPS) Oh, it's time!

Oliver: It's time! For what?

Jorinda: Okay, (CHUCKLES) you sure you got this?

Carisa: I'm sure.

Jorinda: Don't let anyone in before we're ready.

Carisa: I won't.

Jorinda: And don't touch anything.

Carisa: (CHUCKLES) I'm just gonna stand here.

Oliver: (OFFSCREEN) I'm probably gonna walk around a little.

Jorinda: And keep an eye on that cake!

Oliver: Ooh!

Carisa: She thinks i'm an idiot. Well, clearly she's wrong. Ooh! Ooh! Whoops. Whoa.

(OLIVER CHUCKLES)

Carisa: What? It's fine.

Oliver: I can't read. Or spell.

(SNORING)

Jorinda: Psst. Joringel?

Joringel: Yeah?

Jorinda: Happy birthday.

Joringel: ♪ ...to you. ♪

Jorinda: It's your birthday.

Joringel: ♪ ...to me. ♪

(LAUGHS)

Joringel: It's my birthday.

Jorinda: Come on!

Joringel: (GASPS) It's my birthday?

Jorinda: Mmm-hmm. And it's going to be perfect because... ♪ You've never had a real birthday before. Except of course the ones you spent outside my locked door. ♪

(GASPS)

Jorinda: ♪ So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate. ♪

(JORINGEL GRUNTS)

Jorinda: ♪ And be your birthday date if I may. ♪ (SNEEZES)

(SNIFFLES)

(GROANS)

Joringel: Jorinda, I'm thinking ya might have a cold.

Jorinda: I don't get colds. Besides... ♪ A cold never bothered me anyway. ♪

Joringel: Whoa.

Joringel: (GASPING) (CHUCKLES) Fancy.

Jorinda: Just follow the string.

Joringel: Wait, what?

Jorinda: ♪ I've got big plans I've got surprises for today. ♪

(CHUCKLING)

Jorinda: ♪ Nothing but nothing's gonna get in our way. I've worked for weeks planned everything within my power. I even got Daniel and Sven to take a shower. If someone wants to hold me back. I'd like to see them try.♪ 

Oliver: (OFFSCREEN) Summer!

Jorinda: ♪ I'm on the birthday plan attack. I'm giving you the sun the moon, and the sky. ♪

(SNIFFLES AND SIGHS)

(SNEEZES)

Oliver: Little brothers! (GASPS)

Jorinda: ♪ I'm making today a perfect day for you. ♪

Joringel: Ooh, sandwich.

Jorinda: ♪ I'm making today a blast if that's the last thing I do. For everything you are to me, and all you've been through. ♪

Jorinda: ♪ I'm making today, a perfect day for you. ♪

(GIGGLES)

(SNEEZES)

(SNEEZES)

Joringel: They come in threes.

Jorinda: I'm fine. (SNEEZES)

Carisa: Hey!

Jorinda: ♪ Surprise, surprise this one is specially... ♪ (SNEEZES)

Joringel: ♪ Wow, you've got me reeling but I'm still concerned for you. I think it's time that you go home and get some rest. ♪

Jorinda: ♪ We are not stopping 'cause the next one to be... ♪ Ah-ah... Achoo!

Joringel: ♪ Jorinda, you gotta go lie down. ♪

Jorinda: ♪ No way we have to paint the town. ♪

Joringel: ♪ But you need medical attention. ♪

Oaken: Are you sick? How about a cold remedy... ♪ Of my own invention? ♪

Jorinda: No, thanks.

Joringel: We'll take it.

All: ♪ We're making today a perfect day for you! ♪

Jorinda: ♪ We're making today a special day! ♪

All: ♪ We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true! ♪

Jorinda: ♪ Wishes come true. ♪

All: ♪ We love Joringel. ♪

(BLOWING NOSE)

Jorinda: ♪ And I love you too. ♪

All: ♪ So we're making today a perfect day. A fabulous day in every way! Yes, we are making today a perfect day! ♪

Oliver: I can fix it.

Carisa: No, no! (GRUNTING) (CHUCKLES)

Oliver: (OFFSCREEN) All fixed.

Carisa: (OFFSCREEN) "Daryl Giant Hippy Hat"?

Jorinda: Come on. Now we climb!

Joringel: Jorinda, that's too much. You need to rest.

Jorinda: We need to get to our birthday chills. I mean thrills. ♪ Making dreams! Making plans! Go, go, go, go! Follow the string to the end. You are my true love. ♪

Joringel: Jorinda?

Jorinda: What? ♪ I'm fine. We're gonna climb, we're gonna sing. Follow the string to the thing. Happy, happy, happy. Merry, merry, merry. Hot, cold. ♪

(GASPS)

Jorinda: ♪ Hot birthday. ♪

Joringel: Jorinda, look at you, you've got a fever. You're burning up.

(SIGHS)

Joringel: ♪ All right we can't go on like this. Let's put this day on hold. Come on admit it to yourself. ♪

Jorinda: ♪ Okay, I have a cold. ♪ I'm sorry, Joringel. I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday. But I ruined it. 

Joringel: You didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed.

Carisa: (OFFSCREEN) Oh, no, please, please stop!

All: Surprise!

Joringel: Wow!

Jorinda: Wow.

All: ♪ We're making today a perfect day for you. ♪

(GASPS)

All: ♪ We're making today. ♪

(SNEEZES)

All: ♪ A smiley face all shiny and new. ♪

Carisa: ♪ There's a fine line between chaos. ♪

Oliver: ♪ And a hullabaloo. ♪

All: ♪ So we're making today a perfect day, making today a perfect day! J-O-R-I-N-G-E-L! Making today a perfect day for you! ♪

Carisa: Happy birthday.

All: ♪ Making today a happy day and no feeling blue! ♪

All: ♪ For everything you are to us, and all that you do! ♪

All: ♪ We're making today a perfect today, making today a perfect day, making today a perfect day! ♪

Jorinda: ♪ A perfect day! ♪

Joringel: Okay, to bed with you.

Jorinda: No, wait. Wait.

Joringel: Oh!

Jorinda: All that's left to do is for the Snow Queen to blow the birthday bukkehorn.

Joringel: Oh, no, no, no.

(SNEEZES)

(HORN SOUNDS)

Nathan: (GRUNTING) Ah! (GROANS)

(NEIGHING)

Joringel: Best birthday present ever.

Jorinda: Which one?

Joringel: You letting me take care of you.

(SNEEZES)

(KNOCKS)

Oliver: This way, Sludge and Slush and Slide and Ansel, and Flake and Fridge and Flurry and Power, and Crystal and Squalor and Pat and Sphere, and William.

Daniel: Don't ask.


	10. Frozen Fever Final Space

Leo: Okay, okay, here we go. So lonely. Stiff. (GASPS) I can't do that. Come on, Leo. This is for Avocato. You can do this.

Gary: (OFFSCREEN) Relax Leo! It looks great!

Leo: I just want it to be perfect for Avocato.

Gary: Don't worry. And hey speaking of "perfect..." Check this out.

Leo: (CHUCKLES) Gary, are you sure I can leave you in charge here?

Gary: Absolutely.

Leo: Because I don't want anything to happen to this courtyard.

Gary: What could happen? (SNIFFLES) It's all set.

Leo: (GASPS) Little Cato Serena, what are you two doing?

Little Cato and Serena: (MUFFLED) We're not eating cake.

Leo: Little Cato Serena,it's for your father...

Little Cato and Serena: And it's for our father.

(BELL CHIMES)

Leo: (GASPS) Oh, it's time!

KVN: It's time! For what?

Leo: Okay, (CHUCKLES) you sure you got this?

Gary: I'm sure.

Leo: Don't let anyone in before we're ready.

Gary: I won't.

Leo: And don't touch anything.

Gary: (CHUCKLES) I'm just gonna stand here.

Serena: (OFFSCREEN) I'm probably gonna walk around a little.

Leo: And keep an eye on that cake!

Serena: Ooh!

Gary: He thinks i'm an idiot Mooncake. Well, clearly  he's wrong. Ooh! Ooh! Whoops. Whoa.

(SERENA CHUCKLES)

Mooncake: Chookity.

Gary: What? It's fine.

(SNORING)

Leo: Psst. Avocato?

Avocato: Yeah?

Leo: Happy birthday.

Avocato: ♪ ...to you. ♪

Leo: It's your birthday Honey.

Avocato: ♪ ...to me. ♪

(LAUGHS)

Avocato: It's my birthday.

Leo: Come on Sleepy Head!

Avocato: (GASPS) It's my birthday?

Leo: Mmm-hmm. And it's going to be perfect because... ♪ You've never had a real birthday before. Except of course the ones you spent all alone. ♪

(GASPS)

Leo: ♪ So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate. ♪

(AVOCATO GRUNTS)

Leo: ♪ And be your birthday date if I may. ♪ (SNEEZES)

(SNIFFLES)

(GROANS)

Avocato: Leo, I'm thinking ya might have a cold.

Leo: I don't get colds. Besides... ♪ A cold never bothered me anyway. ♪

Avocato: Whoa.

Avocato: (GASPING) (CHUCKLES) Fancy.

Leo: Just follow the string.

Avocato: Wait, what?

Leo: ♪ I've got big plans I've got surprises for today. ♪

(CHUCKLING)

Leo: ♪ Nothing but nothing's gonna get in our way. I've worked for weeks planned everything within my power. I even got Gary and Little Cato to take a shower. If someone wants to hold me back. I'd like to see them try.♪ 

Little Cato and Serena: (OFFSCREEN) Summer!

Leo: ♪ I'm on the birthday plan attack. I'm giving you the sun the moon, and the sky. ♪

(SNIFFLES AND SIGHS)

(SNEEZES)

KVN: Little brothers! (GASPS)

Leo: ♪ I'm making today a perfect day for you. ♪

Avocato: Ooh, sandwich.

Leo: ♪ I'm making today a blast if that's the last thing I do. For everything you are to me, and all you've been through. ♪

Leo: ♪ I'm making today, a perfect day for you. ♪

(GIGGLES)

(SNEEZES)

(SNEEZES)

Avocato: They come in threes.

Leo: I'm fine. (SNEEZES)

Little Cato: Hey!

Leo: ♪ Surprise, surprise this one is specially... ♪ (SNEEZES)

Avocato: ♪ Wow, you've got me reeling but I'm still concerned for you. I think it's time that you go home and get some rest. ♪

Leo: ♪ We are not stopping 'cause the next one to be... ♪ Ah-ah... Achoo!

Avocato: ♪ Leo, you gotta go lie down. ♪

Leo: ♪ No way we have to paint the town. ♪

Avocato: ♪ But you need medical attention. ♪

Oaken: Are you sick? How about a cold remedy... ♪ Of my own invention? ♪

Leo: No, thanks.

Avocato: We'll take it.

All: ♪ We're making today a perfect day for you! ♪

Leo: ♪ We're making today a special day! ♪

All: ♪ We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true! ♪

Leo: ♪ Wishes come true. ♪

All: ♪ We love Avocato. ♪

(BLOWING NOSE)

Leo: ♪ And I love you too. ♪

All: ♪ So we're making today a perfect day. A fabulous day in every way! Yes, we are making today a perfect day! ♪

KVN: I can fix it.

Gary: No, no! (GRUNTING) (CHUCKLES)

KVN: (OFFSCREEN) All fixed.

Gary: (OFFSCREEN) "Dry Avocato Hippy Hat"?

Leo: Come on. Now we climb!

Avocato: Leo, that's too much. You need to rest.

Leo: We need to get to our birthday chills. I mean thrills. ♪ Making dreams! Making plans! Go, go, go, go! Follow the string to the end. You are my true love. ♪

Avocato: Leo?

Leo: What? ♪ I'm fine. We're gonna climb, we're gonna sing. Follow the string to the thing. Happy, happy, happy. Merry, merry, merry. Hot, cold. ♪

(GASPS)

Leo: ♪ Hot birthday. ♪

Avocato: Leo Babe, look at you, you've got a fever. You're burning up.

(SIGHS)

Avocato: ♪ All right we can't go on like this. Let's put this day on hold. Come on admit it to yourself. ♪

Leo: ♪ Okay, I have a cold. ♪ I'm sorry, Avocato. I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday. But I ruined it. 

Avocato: Oh Leo you didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed.

Little Cato: (OFFSCREEN) Oh, no, please, please stop!

All: Surprise!

Avocato: Wow!

Leo: Wow.

All: ♪ We're making today a perfect day for you. ♪

(GASPS)

All: ♪ We're making today. ♪

(SNEEZES)

All: ♪ A smiley face all shiny and new. ♪

Little Cato: ♪ There's a fine line between chaos. ♪

Gary: ♪ And a hullabaloo. ♪

Mooncake: Chookity!

All: ♪ So we're making today a perfect day, making today a perfect day! A-V-O-C-A-T-O! Making today a perfect day for you! ♪

Little Cato: Happy birthday Dad.

All: ♪ Making today a happy day and no feeling blue! ♪

All: ♪ For everything you are to us, and all that you do! ♪

All: ♪ We're making today a perfect today, making today a perfect day, making today a perfect day! ♪

Leo: ♪ A perfect day! ♪

Avocato: Okay, to bed with you Young Man.

Leo: No, wait. Wait Honey.

Avocato: Oh!

Leo: All that's left to do is for the King to blow the birthday bukkehorn.

Avocato: Oh, no, no, no.

(SNEEZES)

(HORN SOUNDS)

Lord Commander: (GRUNTING) Ah! (GROANS)

(Laughing)

Avocato: Best birthday present ever.

Leo: Which one?

Avocato: You letting me take care of you.

(SNEEZES)

(KNOCKS)

KVN: This way, Sludge and Slush and Slide and Ansel, and Flake and Fridge and Flurry and Power, and Crystal and Squalor and Pat and Sphere, and William.

Gary: Don't ask.


	11. Frozen Fever Tangled

Valerie: Okay, okay, here we go. So lonely. Stiff. (GASPS) I can't do that. Come on, Valerie. This is for Dad. You can do this.

Cassandra: (OFFSCREEN) Relax! It looks great!

Valerie: I just want it to be perfect.

Cassandra: Speaking of "perfect..." Check this out.

Valerie: (CHUCKLES) Cass, are you sure I can leave you in charge here?

Cassandra: Absolutely.

Valerie: Because I don't want anything to happen to this courtyard.

Cassandra: What could happen Val? (SNIFFLES) It's all set.

Valerie: Derek, what are you doing?

Derek: (MUFFLED) I'm not eating cake.

Valerie: Derek...

Derek: But Valerie sweetie it's an ice cream cake!

Valerie: And it's for my father.

Derek: And it's for your father.

(BELL CHIMES)

Valerie: (GASPS) Oh, it's time!

Derek: It's time! For what?

Valerie: Okay, (CHUCKLES) you sure you got this?

Cassandra: I'm sure.

Valerie: Don't let anyone in before we're ready.

Cassandra: I won't.

Valerie: And don't touch anything.

Cassandra: (CHUCKLES) I'm just gonna stand here.

Derek: (OFFSCREEN) I'm probably gonna walk around a little.

Valerie: And keep an eye on that cake!

Derek: Ooh!

Cassandra: She thinks i'm an idiot. Well, clearly she's wrong. Ooh! Ooh! Whoops. Whoa.

(DEREK CHUCKLES)

Cassandra: What? It's fine.

(SNORING)

Valerie: Psst. daddy?

Quirin: Yeah?

Valerie: Happy birthday.

Quirin: ♪ ...to you. ♪

Valerie: It's your birthday daddy.

Quirin: ♪ ...to me. ♪

(LAUGHS)

Quirin: It's my birthday.

Valerie: Come on!

Quirin: (GASPS) It's my birthday?

Valerie: Mmm-hmm. And it's going to be perfect because... ♪ You've never had a real birthday before. Except of course the ones you spent outside my locked door. ♪

(GASPS)

Valerie: ♪ So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate. ♪

(QUIRIN GRUNTS)

Valerie: ♪ And be your birthday date if I may. ♪ (SNEEZES)

(SNIFFLES)

(GROANS)

Quirin: Valerie, I'm thinking ya might have a cold.

Valerie: I don't get colds. Besides... ♪ A cold never bothered me anyway. ♪

Quirin: Whoa.

Quirin: (GASPING) (CHUCKLES) Fancy.

Valerie: Just follow the string.

Quirin: Wait, what?

Valerie: ♪ I've got big plans I've got surprises for today. ♪

(CHUCKLING)

Valerie: ♪ Nothing but nothing's gonna get in our way. I've worked for weeks planned everything within my power. I even got Flynn and Derek to take a shower. If someone wants to hold me back. I'd like to see them try.♪ 

Derek: (OFFSCREEN) Summer!

Valerie: ♪ I'm on the birthday plan attack. I'm giving you the sun the moon, and the sky. ♪

(SNIFFLES AND SIGHS)

(SNEEZES)

Derek: Little brothers! (GASPS)

Valerie: ♪ I'm making today a perfect day for you. ♪

Valerie: ♪ I'm making today a blast if that's the last thing I do. For everything you are to me, and all you've been through. ♪

Valerie: ♪ I'm making today, a perfect day for you. ♪

(GIGGLES)

(SNEEZES)

(SNEEZES)

Quirin: They come in threes.

Valerie: I'm fine. (SNEEZES)

Flynn: Hey!

Valerie: ♪ Surprise, surprise this one is specially... ♪ (SNEEZES)

Quirin: ♪ Wow, you've got me reeling but I'm still concerned for you. I think it's time that you go home and get some rest. ♪

Valerie: ♪ We are not stopping 'cause the next one to be... ♪ Ah-ah... Achoo!

Quirin: ♪ Valerie, you gotta go lie down. ♪

Valerie: ♪ No way we have to paint the town. ♪

Quirin: ♪ But you need medical attention. ♪

Oaken: Are you sick? How about a cold remedy... ♪ Of my own invention? ♪

Valerie: No, thanks.

Quirin: We'll take it.

All: ♪ We're making today a perfect day for you! ♪

Valerie: ♪ We're making today a special day! ♪

All: ♪ We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true! ♪

Valerie: ♪ Wishes come true. ♪

All: ♪ We love Quirin. ♪

(BLOWING NOSE)

Valerie: ♪ And I love you too. ♪

All: ♪ So we're making today a perfect day. A fabulous day in every way! Yes, we are making today a perfect day! ♪

Derek: I can fix it.

Cassandra: No, no! (GRUNTING) (CHUCKLES)

Derek: (OFFSCREEN) All fixed.

Cassandra: (OFFSCREEN) "Daryl Giant Hippy Hat"?

Valerie: Come on. Now we climb!

Quirin: Valerie, that's too much. You need to rest.

Valerie: We need to get to our birthday chills. I mean thrills. ♪ Making dreams! Making plans! Go, go, go, go! Follow the string to the end. You are my only dad. ♪

Quirin: Valerie?

Valerie: What? ♪ I'm fine. We're gonna climb, we're gonna sing. Follow the string to the thing. Happy, happy, happy. Merry, merry, merry. Hot, cold. ♪

(GASPS)

Valerie: ♪ Hot birthday. ♪

Quirin: Valerie sweetheart, look at you, you've got a fever. You're burning up.

(SIGHS)

Quirin: ♪ All right we can't go on like this. Let's put this day on hold. Come on admit it to yourself. ♪

Valerie: ♪ Okay, I have a cold. ♪ I'm sorry, dad. I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday. But I ruined it again. 

Quirin: You didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed.

Cassandra: (OFFSCREEN) Oh, no, please, please stop!

All: Surprise!

Quirin: Wow!

Valerie: Wow.

All: ♪ We're making today a perfect day for you. ♪

(GASPS)

All: ♪ We're making today. ♪

(SNEEZES)

All: ♪ A smiley face all shiny and new. ♪

Cassandra: ♪ There's a fine line between chaos. ♪

Derek: ♪ And a hullabaloo. ♪

All: ♪ So we're making today a perfect day, making today a perfect day! Q-U-I-R-I-N! Making today a perfect day for you! ♪

Cassandra: Happy birthday.

All: ♪ Making today a happy day and no feeling blue! ♪

All: ♪ For everything you are to us, and all that you do! ♪

All: ♪ We're making today a perfect today, making today a perfect day, making today a perfect day! ♪

Valerie: ♪ A perfect day! ♪

Quirin: Okay, to bed with you young lady.

Valerie: No, wait. Wait.

Quirin: Oh!

Valerie: All that's left to do is for the Moon Queen to blow the birthday bukkehorn.

Quirin: Oh, no, no, no.

(SNEEZES)

(HORN SOUNDS)

Andrew: (GRUNTING) Ah! (GROANS)

(NEIGHING)

Quirin: Best birthday present ever.

Valerie: Which one?

Quirin: You letting me take care of you.

(SNEEZES)

(KNOCKS)

Derek: This way, Sludge and Slush and Slide and Ansel, and Flake and Fridge and Flurry and Power, and Crystal and Squalor and Pat and Sphere, and William.

Flynn: Don't ask.


	12. C'mon Ericka / Stronger (What doesn't kill you) Scooby Doo

King Derek: Smile, my dear. Smile.

*Ericka smiles awkwardly*

King Derek: A real smile.

Ericka: This is one of my better ones.

King Derek: You used to love the Spring Ball.

Ericka: Dad, I'm just too old for this.

King Derek: I just want to see the happy Ericka I used to know. Before the...the Victor misunderstanding.

Ericka: I’m happy. I’m happy.

King Derek: Well, I hope you're happy enough to dance with your father.

Eric: Or your brother 

Victor: Or someone... even better.

Ericka and Eric: (Gasp)

Victor: Here I am

Eric: Victor!

Victor: On my knees again.

Ericka: Dad!

Victor: I'd do anything

King Derek: He’s so romantic.

Victor: Just to make it right.

Ericka: I'm so onto that hair thing.

Victor: Say you'll understand.

Ericka: Never!

Victor: I know you can.

Ericka: Oh, no, I can't!

Victor: Come on, Ericka.

Victor's Guards: Come on, Ericka.

Ericka: You cheated on me, remember?

Victor: You left me at the altar, remember?

No matter what people say,

 It didn't happen that way.

She was a passing fling,

And not a permanent thing.

Ericka: Oh, really?

Victor: So I hang my head.

Oh, I wish that I was dead.

Ericka: I can help with that.

Victor: Come on, Ericka.

King Derek: Come on, Ericka.

Victor: Come on…

Victor's Guards: Ericka. Ericka.

Victor: Say you can understand,

Victor: My Ericka.

Eric: She's not your anything.

Victor: Hey. One little mistake.

Eric: Little? You got a lot of nerve walking in here.

Think you got the best of me.

Think you had the last laugh.

Victor: No.

Eric: Bet you think that everything

Good is gone.

Victor: Hold on there, darling

Eric: Think you left me broken down.

Think that I'd come running back.

Victor: Well…

Eric: Baby, you don't know me

 'cause you're dead wrong.

Victor: Okay, slow down there, Eric.

Eric: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

Stand a little taller.

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.

What does not kill you makes a fighter,

 Footsteps even lighter.

Victor: Watch the face!

Eric: Doesn't mean I'm over

Victor: Come on, I mean, seriously.

Eric: 'Cause you're gone.

Victor: Here I am,

Eric: Oh, there you go.

Victor: On my knees again.

Eric: On your knees again.

Victor: I'd do anything just to make it right.

Eric: Yeah, right.

Victor: Say you'll understand.

Eric: Only too well.

Victor: Oh, I know you can.

Come on, Eric.

Eric: Didn't think that I'd come back.

I'd come back swinging.

Victor: Buttercup…

Eric: Oops.

Ericka’s Maids*Circling Victor* Cheater, cheater, cheater, cheater, cheater!

Eric: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

Victor: Back up! Back up!

Eric: Stand a little taller.

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter.

Footsteps even lighter.

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,

Stronger.

Victor: Don’t bruise the jewels!

Eric: Just me, myself, and I.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

Stand a little taller.

Victor: What are you trying to say?

Eric: Well, now it's time to say goodbye.

*kicks Victor out*

Eric: Bye-bye.


	13. Lyrics: "Battle" (Daughter of Ericka)

Victor:  
Did she knew how it feels to be pining,  
For someone who won’t love me back,  
Did she once think of how I felt,  
When she spoke of humans,  
nature, and love,  
And forever turned my heart black,  
Did she knew what it’s  
like to be heartless,  
To never have a reason to cry,  
To never take joy in the  
pleasures surrounding her,  
If she had, then it’s  
time for you to die,  
Eric:  
I know what it’s like to lose someone,  
I didn’t need to learn that again,  
You say you blame me for your actions,  
Victor:  
(To never feel pain or loss...,)  
Eric: But I wasn’t the one  
who took your heart,  
Victor:  
(The bridge you made me cross…,)  
Eric: Though I know love can make  
creatures do crazy things,  
I’m not responsible  
for tearing you apart,  
Victor: (I’m tearing you apart…,)  
We were two outcasts without a friend,  
I thought she would understand,  
I loved her, but she tossed me away,  
Now everything that I  
have known has changed,  
Hearts are made for breaking,  
Eric: (You took my sister away…,)  
Victor:  
It’s best to have none at all,  
Eric: (Now you’re going to pay…,)  
Victor: Love just keeps on aching,  
Eric: (Enough of this power play…,)  
Victor: So why even have it at all,  
Eric: You think that you know love,  
Victor: (Magic comes with a price…,)  
Eric: Well guess what,  
there’s more to tell,  
Victor: This is the price I’m taking,  
Both: I’m bidding you farewell,  
Ericka: We can start our lives anew,  
Forever, just me and you,  
*whispers* For all eternity, my brother...  
Eric: Though you may look like her,  
You will never be her,  
I know what it’s like  
to be truly in love,  
Victor: Hearts are made for breaking,  
Eric: And have all of that taken,  
You will never know the feeling,  
So I will now end your misery…  
Victor: So I will break yours…


	14. Eric and Ericka Moments

Eric: Give me one reason I don't kill you right now for leaving me to die on that ship!

Terk: Because I know where your sister is.

Eric: My sister? Where? Where is she?

Terk: Holding cell 43.

Eric: She's-She's here?

Terk: Now let me go.

Eric: I'll let you go. I'll let you go to Hell.

[ Screaming ] [ Screaming stops ] [ Screaming resumes ]

Eric: I'm coming, Ericka.

Eric: Sit tight. I can't hear you. I messed up. I messed up bad! But I'm not gonna leave you here. I promise. I'll do whatever it takes.

Ericka: No, Eric! Eric, run! It's a trap! Eric, watch out! Eric, Eric, Eric, no!

Bhero: Take him to the Dark Lord.

Dark Lord: We had a deal. You promised me E-351 and you failed again.

Eric: Trust me, I can do this. I'm close.

Dark Lord: Ooh! Ooh, hurray. When will it be mine? Wait, are you hiding it on you? Is this a game? I love games.

Eric: I don't have it. But I can get you the man who does. His name is Shaggy. I get you him, you give me back my sister.

Eric: I'm sorry but i was desperate, man. I was trying to save my sister.

Eric: Shaggy, I can't leave my sister.

H.U.E.: Create temporary arterial shunt.

Shaggy: I thought we were gonna be like super friends, man.

Eric: I've had one mission for the past three years, Shaggy, and that is to find my sister.

Shaggy: You should have told me. We did the clasp of friends. I would have straight-up helped you get your sister back.

Eric: What? Why? You barely know me.

Shaggy: Yo, we played nine hours of cards together. That might not mean something to you, but it did to me.

H.U.E.: Expose bone for plating.

Shaggy: Friends help each other through thick and thin and thinner and nothing.

Eric: I have nothing to give in return.

Shaggy: Yeah, you do, yo. Your friendship, yo. I've been stuck here for so long with just freakin' robots. Look robot, robot, robot, robot, robot, robot! Freakin' robot.

Eric: That's the refrigerator, Shaggy.

Shaggy: Really? Because I've had some serious, dark conversations with that thing. It knows everything about me. Keep your mouth shut, you lying robot!

H.U.E.: Micro-vascular transplant coverage complete.

Eric: It's an unconventional way to start a friendship, but -- Hmm?

Shaggy: Shh! No words. Only clasps. Bro, you being real this time?

Eric: As real as it gets, dude.

Shaggy: Then I promise you, we will get your sister back.

Eric: And keep Scooby safe.

Shaggy: And murder that guy's face off.

Eric: I don't think that's a great idea.

Shaggy: Real raw friendship mode engaged.

Scooby: Ooh!

Dark Lord: Where you're going, your little brother will never find you.

Ericka: [Beatboxing]

Strange Voice: For you! This will help.

Ericka: What is this? Who's there?

[Music]

Bhero: Your brother is a coward!

Ericka: My brother will come for me, and he will kill you and your master if I don't first. Yah! Ow.

Shaggy: Oh, look who it is! Eric, come say hi to Velma.

Eric: No.

Shaggy: He's a bit of a grouch, but his sister has been kidnapped. Yeah. I know.

Eric: Shaggy you need to trust me. She isn't real.

Ericka: Are we going home, little brother?

H.U.E.: I'm sorry Eric but i've processed your scan of all prisoner transfers out of Terra Con Prime. I'm afraid there is no match for Ericka.

[Music]

Ericka: [Beeps] It works. Eric, these are my coordinates. Come find me, I mean, at your leisure, but, like, for me, preferably fast. That'd be great. Eric, these are my coordinates. Come find me, I mean, at your leisure, but, like, for me, preferably fast. That'd be great.

[Music]

Ericka: Eric, these are my coordinates. Come find me. [Beep] Stupid thing won't work! [Grunts]

Strange Voice: Be brave.

Ericka: Huh?

Strange Voice: We're going to get you out of here.

Ericka: Why should I trust you?

Strange Voice: We share the same enemy.

Ericka: I gotta send a message to my brother. Can you amplify my signal?

Strange Voice: There's a transmitting station. I can show you the way. Now run!

[Music]

[Device beeping]

Eric: H. U. E. , can you patch this in?

H. U. E.: Transferring.

[All gasp]

Ericka: Eric, these are my coordinates. Come find me. I mean, at your leisure, but like, for me preferably fast. That'd be great.

Shaggy: Is that your sister?

Eric: Yes.

Shaggy: She looks healthy. I mean, look, yeah, it looks like it looks like your parents did a pretty good job raising you both. I mean, it's obvious she's been bathing.

H. U. E.: I've traced the coordinates to the Udrex System in Sector 11.

Eric: H. U. E. , set a course. Sector 11.

Velma: Out of the question! We've got a breach to close!

Eric: H. U. E. , Sector 11. Now! [Growls]

Velma: Stand back.

Shaggy: Ah!

Velma: I get it. She's your sister. But a world can end if we don't close the breach.

Eric: You're right. She is my sister. And we're getting her back.

Shaggy: [Gasps] Dude! What the freak?!

Velma: Shaggy, which is it?

Shaggy: [Gasps]

Velma: Earth, or his sister? You're going to have to choose.

Eric: Remember. You promised.

KVN: [Laughs] It's going down! It is going downtown, y'all!

[Guns fire]

KVN: [Screams]

Shaggy: I've thought on it and I choose both. But first, we need to save Ericka.

Eric: In the chair!

Velma: [Groans] You're saying your sister is worth the lives of

Eric: Yes.

Shaggy: Is this totally necessary?

Eric: KVN, watch her.

Velma: I can't believe I trusted you.

Shaggy: We're gonna do both jobs. Hang tight. We'll be back.

Eric: You sure you want to do this? There's a 99% chance that this is a trap.

Shaggy: Traps are just open casting calls for heroes. Plus, you already tied up Quinn, so there's no real rebound after that. -

Eric: You're a good friend.

Shaggy: I would've gone with "great. " But whatever. I'll take good.

Eric: What is happening?

Shaggy: I think we're about to hug.

Eric: Should we?

Shaggy: The siren's call is beckoning us to embrace.

Eric: We shan't ignore her.

Shaggy: Mmm. Hell, yeah.

Eric: Thanks, bud. Needed that.

Shaggy: Let's get your sister back.

Ericka: Little Brother.

Eric: Ericka.

[Wings flutter]

Ericka: Little Brother. Little Brother. [Suspenseful music] [Electricity crackling] [Distorted scream] [Music] Little Brother.

Eric: Ericka!

Shaggy: Ooh. Mm-hmm, mm-hmm, not to kill the reunion vibe, but there's something mega not right with your sister.

Ericka: [Distorted scream]

Eric: It's my fault. She's angry with me.

Shaggy: Well, it's, uh, you know, that's great. [Laughs] It's good, it's good. But, uh, she's got a weird way of showing that, in the fact that she's hovering off the ground!

Eric: Yeah, you got a point.

Shaggy: I got a point? I know I do. Aah! Aah! Agh! Okay, nice to meet you. And your name is?

Ericka: Death is sweeter than life.

Shaggy: I don't know why more people aren't named "Death is sweeter than life. " Fine big sister you have here.

Eric: Things are about to get real. You kept your promise, Shaggy. Go back. Go back to Velma.

Shaggy: Why would you even say that?

Eric: Because what do you really know about me?

Shaggy: I know for a guy who says he's not a lizard, you sure do love a salad. Other than that, not a lot.

Eric: Shaggy, I hate the Dark Lord for a reason. He ruined my entire life. [Music] Before me and Ericka became his generals,he invaded Terravan. [Music] When he invaded my home planet, he killed thousands of my species. He even killed my parents leaving me and Ericka the only ones left. He didn't killed us but instead made us his generals and made us kill innocent lives and we regretted it so much. Til one day, he ordered all of his generals to prove their allegiance to him by killing the only family member they have left.

Shaggy: Oh, that's pretty dark. Like midnight dark. Like the darkest of the dark. Like super dark.

Together: For eternity! For the Dark Lord!

[Lasers fire]

Dark Lord: Do it, Eric, and become my First. Do it! [Music]

Soldiers: Aah!

Shaggy: Why didn't you just kill the Big Cheese?

Eric: I tried.

Shaggy: Did you?

Eric: Yes.

Shaggy: Okay, I like that out of you. Yeah, I believe you. [Music]

Dark Lord: If I sense doubt in you ever again, remember I own your sister! And now I own you! [Music]

Shaggy: How'd ya end up with a little green tic-tac - cosmic butt head like that in the first place?

Eric: By not asking the questions I didn't want to hear the answers to. 

Shaggy: Mm-hmm. What the hell does that even mean?

Eric: I've made a lot of mistakes. You still want anything to do with me?

Shaggy: All of us are broken. Just a question of how much and how far we're willing to go to fix it. Seems like you want that pretty bad. 

Eric: Yeah. 

Shaggy: Then as far as I'm concerned, we're back to where we started. I made you a promise to get your sister back. And until we get her back, I got your back. It's back to back for life!

Ericka: Ready, Little Brother?

Eric: Ready, Big Sis.

[Gun charges up] [Music]

Shaggy: I mean, you know the Dark Lord's - gonna be behind this door, right?

Dark Lord: Surprise!

Shaggy: [Laughs] Surprise? You gotta be kidding.

Eric: Dude, no one's surprised.

Dark Lord: I spent many hours of my day planning this! Everyone in the entire prison was murdered for this surprise!

Shaggy: Well, I don't know what to tell ya. - I don't think it was worth it.

Dark Lord: Silence!

Shaggy: O-Okay. Oh. Ohhhh.

Dark Lord: I have more surprises for you, the Shaggy.

Shaggy: Just Shaggy.

Dark Lord: As for your brother kill him.

Ericka: [Roars]

Eric: [Grunts]

Eric: Ericka?!

Ericka: Ericka no longer controls this body.

Eric: I know you're in there, big sis.

Ericka: Wrong.

Eric: Agh!

Ericka: [Growling]

Eric: [Grunting] I've been a terrible little brother. [Coughs] The Dark Lord ruined us, and I lost you. Please, big sis. Don't let him ruin you again.

Ericka: What if it's too late?

Eric: [Coughs]

Ericka: [Growls]

Eric: It's not. You're still right here big sis.

Ericka: [Sighs] [Groans] [Gasps] Eric?

[Music]

Eric: Ohh!

Ericka: What the heck took you so long you big dummy?!

Eric: [Laughs] Now, let's get the hell out of here.

Eric: Time to go, bud!

Shaggy: Name's Shaggy by the way. Nice to see your feet touching the ground.

Ericka: Ericka. Likewise.

Shaggy: We need to get to the Galaxy One.

[Music]

Eric: I got this. [Device beeps] Boom! Done.

Ericka: You're almost as good as me.

Eric: Please, I passed you years ago sis.

Eric: As excited as I am about today, I'm even more excited for tomorrow.

Ericka: Yeah.

[Music]

[Beeping]

Ericka: [Gasps] No!

Shaggy: No.

Ericka: Take care of my brother.

Eric: No! E-Ericka!

[Bomb beeping rapidly]

Welcome

[Explosion]

Inch'Allah, Inch'Allah

Enter one

amazing grace Is pouring down

Fear not this light

We are of this light divine

So come

We move as one

Amazing grace is pouring down

Fear not this light

We are on this light divine

Welcome, enter one [Electricity crackles] [Music ends] [Silence]

Shaggy: Ericka? It's been three days since you died. I have to say I'm I'm struggling here, Ericka. [Music] [Music] You said to look after your brother, and I can barely look after myself. I really think you picked the wrong guy. Granted. But why me? You barely even know me but i bet you know i care about your brother just like you care about him, but I guess what I'm trying to say is Eric misses you, he tried so hard to get you back and he wanted to be a family with you again. What do you think I should do? I mean, I-I I need a sign. [whispers] Any ghost-related stuff at all would be great. Or nothing. Nothing works, too.

[Beeps]

[Music]

Shaggy: [Grunting] [Music] [Grunts] [Panting] [Grunting] "I think you need to talk to Eric. I think you need to, uh, crawl in a vent and talk to Eric. " [Screams] [Thud] [Wheezes] Hey, where'd you get all those cookies?

Eric: You want them? They suck.

Shaggy: They do. They do suck! Five years for these little round pieces of suckage!

Eric: Get to the point. I'm a busy guy.

Shaggy: Well, hmm. All right, buddy, what can I do to make you happy? Name anything.

Eric: Anything?

Shaggy: Freakin' anything.

Eric: Anything?

Shaggy: I just said freakin' anything. Anything.

Eric: Can you get me to the Dark Lord?

Shaggy: Okay possibly. What do you want to do?

Eric: I want to slit his throat and tear him apart til he's nothing but a headless,armless and legless body.

Shaggy: Oh. Good Lord, that's dark. Okay, well [Chuckles] Sounds like a fantastic idea. Count me in! [Laughs] I never thought I'd be creating a murder squad with a former general boy, but here we are.

Fred: Is this your sister's room?

Eric: Hell yeah, it is. [Inhales]

Shaggy: Oh, my gosh, look at all the crap.

Eric: All right, well, Ericka's gotta have her weapons in here somewhere.

Daphne: What did you think of her?

Eric: My sister? Well, she was a kind hearted,gentle person, is protective over me and also people she cares about and she also loves nature. [Chuckles] But I loved that about her. Plus, i care about her and she cares about me. Man, I mean, more than anything.

Fred: Well of course. You would never shut up about her. I mean, every day, "Ericka we gotta save Ericka. She's injured. She's my sister. Let's find her. " You know, I do not jest, i bet she really loves you.

Eric: She never said that to me.

Daphne: Well i bet she said it when she gave her life to save you. That was love in action mode Ericka style.

KVN: This is so sad, Shaggy. It makes me think about all the people I've loved - who have died, like

Shaggy: Don't Don't say it. Don't you dare say it KVN!

KVN: Ericka.

Eric: Oh! [Sobbing] My sister is dead! Oh Ericka i'm sorry! I didn't foresee my emotional shielding getting shut down so quickly! [Sobbing]

Scooby: Chookity!

Eric: Shut the hell up, Scooby!

KVN: [Sobbing] Oh, I'm so sad!

[Music]

H. U. E.: Eric, I am not detecting the Dark Lord on that heavy incinerator.

Eric: I don't care. This is for my sister!

Eric: Her ship's a freakin' time machine. I can save my sister.

KVN: Did you just call me your sister?

Eric: Did I just call you my what?

[Music] [Whirring]

KVN: [Voice breaking] I'm proud of you, little bro. [Normal voice] Why am I crying? Oh, you're growing up so fast. I'm sorry, I'm just going on and on.

Eric: Stop it. You're not my sister.

KVN: 'Cause I'm better than your sister, right? It's okay. You can admit it, you can say yes. Go ahead.

Eric: No!

KVN: Can I be your granddad?

Eric: No.

KVN: Grandpa?

Eric: No.

KVN: Uncle?

Eric: No.

KVN: Cousin?

Eric: No.

KVN: Nephew?

Eric: No.

KVN: Brother?

Eric: No.

KVN: Can I be your great granddad?

Eric: No.

KVN: Can I be your aunt?

Eric: No.

KVN: Can I be your niece?

Eric: No.

KVN: Can I be your mom and dad?

Eric: No, no.

Velma: This is no job for a kid.

Shaggy: I don't see a kid anymore. I see a Man Lizard.

Eric: Velma, I can do this.

SAMES 1 and 2: We will go with Eric.

SAMES 3: So that he doesn't die like his sister. Whoops, that was insensitive. Sorry.


	15. Ericka's Death

Eric: As excited as I am about today, I'm even more excited for tomorrow.

Ericka: Yeah.

[Music]

[Beeping]

Ericka: [Gasps] No!

Shaggy: No.

Ericka: Take care of my brother.

Eric: No! E-Ericka!

[Bomb beeping rapidly]

Welcome

[Explosion]

Inch'Allah, Inch'Allah

Enter one

amazing grace Is pouring down

Fear not this light

We are of this light divine

So come

We move as one

Amazing grace is pouring down

Fear not this light

We are on this light divine

Welcome, enter one [Electricity crackles] [Music ends] [Silence]


	16. Scooby Doo Final Space Au

Narrator: Previously on "Final Space" After five years of jail time alone on a prison ship, our hero Shaggy made not one, but two friends. One is a planet-killer, the other a deadly bounty hunter dragon. And both of them lead right back to the Dark Lord, who's kind of a jerk-face. Well, guess what?! We're off to a great start, so buckle up those butt cheeks, 'cause things are about to get heavy. 

Previously on Final Space Shaggy and Eric got their butt cheeks in a hot fight. The Dark Lord is hot on their trail. Oh, crap! Now our heroes have joined forces to protect Scooby and save Eric's older sister, Ericka. What are they going to do? Where are they going to hide? I have no idea. That's why we're watching this episode, y'all!

Previously on "Final Space" it's double trouble aboard the Galaxy One as the Dark Lord and the Infinity Guard are both gunning for our crew. Ericka is desperately trying to contact her younger brother Eric Oh, no! and Velma is about to unlock a huge mystery threatening Earth. Oh, double no. My slacks are tightening just thinking about this. Oh, triple no.

Chookity? Chookity! Shoot the laser. Shoot the laser!

Shaggy: What Scooby is trying to say here is Previously on "Final Space" Eric's been trying to save his older sister, Ericka, for a long freakin' time, who the Dark Lord has locked away. Oh, crap! Shaggy swore that he wouldn't rest until Ericka was back home safe, and Shaggy always keeps his word.

Previously on "Final Space" At long last, Shaggy and Eric rescue Eric's older sister, Ericka, from the clutches of the Dark Lord, but that dick weed takes revenge and teleports a bomb that Ericka finds just in time to sacrifice her life to save her younger brother Eric. I know. I'll miss her, too and so will Eric.


	17. Eric's Death

Eric: Bill? I'm sorry.

Bill: For what?

Eric: For not telling you about my feelings for you sooner.

Bill: You can tell me when you come back.

[Music]

Eric: Bill

Bill: No, don't - Don't say it.

Eric: I'm sorry but i'm not coming back.

Bill: Eric.

Eric: I've lost my home,my people,my family and my sister, but I can still save all of you and the Earth. Goodbye, Bill. I love you and i'll miss you.

[Rumbling]

Bill: Eric?!

[Boom]

Dark Lord: You have got to be freaking kidding me. [Retches]

[Scooby whimpers]

Bill: H. U. E. , get him back. Co-Come on. Eric! H. U. E. , get him back! Eric!

[Music]


	18. Eric Moments

Eric: Hand over E-351.

Shaggy: Isn't this great? I mean, just us guys sitting here, chillin', playin' cards.

Eric: [ Mumbling ]

Shaggy: You really know how to sling the zingers, lizard guy.

Eric: The name's Eric.

Shaggy: No. The name is loser! Eat it! Four of a kind!

Eric: You're oblivious to this thing, aren't you?

Shaggy: What?

Eric: That.

Shaggy: This?

Eric: Yes! That.

Shaggy: Scooby?

Eric: What's a Scooby?

Shaggy: This!

Eric: That?

Shaggy: Yes, that.

Eric: Please tell me you didn't name E-351.

Shaggy: What's an E-3559?

Eric: That.

Shaggy: This?

Eric: Yes, freakin' that!

Shaggy: I suppose I did.

Eric: You don't know what that is, do you? That is a planet-killer.

Shaggy: [ Laughing ] Are you hearing this? Freakin' guy thinks Scooby is a planet killer! What a freakin' oh, man!

KVN: [ Laughing ]

Shaggy: Shut your face hole, KVN! Crap.

Eric: So you think this is funny? I'm serious.

Shaggy: Are you?

Eric: Yes. The Dark Lord is searching the galaxy for it. You can't hide. Wherever you go, he'll find you.

Shaggy: Why should I believe you, Mr. Scales?

Eric: Call me that again, and I'll kill you.

Shaggy: Mm-hmm. I've insulted you. You see, the truth is, I've never socialized with a lizard man before. My neighbor had a lizard. Loved to bite himself. You're not gonna do that, right? Otherwise, we're gonna have problems, friend.

Eric: I'm not a lizard, I'm a Terravana.

Shaggy: Got it. See, I'm a Presbyterian myself. But I love all people. Just how I was raised.

Eric: We're in danger. Listen, all of us are in danger!

Shaggy: Velma, it's me, Shaggy. Things have been great on my end. I made what I believe to be a potential new friend. Yes, he boarded the ship to kill me and take my little brown ball friend, but Eric is one great card player.

Eric: Any more cards and I will shoot myself.

Shaggy: I'm gonna shoot you if you don't play cards.

Eric: I'll let you shoot me.

Shaggy: Um, oh real. Well, then I'm gonna shoot myself!

Eric: What? Why?

Shaggy: Frickin' figure it out. Figure it out. And our newest member is this little guy! His name's Scooby.

Scooby: Ooh!

Shaggy: Everyone loves him.

Eric: That little brown snotball is a planet destroying super weapon that's gonna get us killed.

Shaggy: You, sir, just stepped over the line. Scooby has feelings. And you just peed all over them with your lizard whiz.

Eric: A Terravana stealth probe -- Turk.

Shaggy: Of course, Turk. Who the hell is Turk?

Eric: A bounty hunter like me. If he scanned Scooby, he'll be on his way back to the Dark Lord to gather reinforcements.

Shaggy: Mm-hmm.

Eric: Unless we stop him first.

Shaggy: Mm-hmm.

Eric: If we don't, they will capture Scooby.

Shaggy: Mnh-mnh.

Eric: And take us to the Dark Zone.

Shaggy: Mnh-mnh.

Eric: And torture us with zargon slugs.

Shaggy: Mnh-mnh.

Eric: Or we're gonna suffer pain and anguish for eternity.

Shaggy: Oh.

Eric: And the only way to stop them is with salt.

Shaggy: Oh.

Eric: And there's no salt in the Dark Zone.

Shaggy: Hmm. Sounds like I got these buttery buns into a hot vise. How do I stop them?

Eric: You don't. But together, we've got a shot. Get me out of these cuffs, and we'll go after him.

Shaggy: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, cowboy! You tried to kill me. If you want me to trust you, first we clasp.

Eric: I'm not doing that.

Shaggy: Oh, yes, you will. You will do that. We've enjoyed recreational cards together. This is the next step. A hand-to-hand bond that forges the completion of a newfound trust.

Eric: We don't have to get balls to the wind naked, do we?

Shaggy: Tradition demands yes. But you're lucky. I'm more of a progressive. Trust mode engaged. It's been five years since I've been off this ship! I am pumped for adventure! Let's get this guy! H. U. E. , open the airlock.

H. U. E.: You are a prisoner. How will I know you won't run?

Shaggy: I got nowhere to g--

SAMES Bot: Inject.

Shaggy: Ow! What the freak was that?!

H. U. E.: If you are not back aboard this ship in five hours, your brain will go into convulsive spasms and then explode.

Shaggy: Let's go!

Eric: Shouldn't we take Scooby?

Shaggy: It's too dangerous. Make haste, make haste! I'll miss you, bud. Be good. And don't whiz on any of my stuff.

Shaggy: Oh, oh! Street meat! They got street meat, Eric!

Eric: Focus.

Shaggy: Okay, I'm focused.All right, we're getting Turk.

Statue: For the galaxy, for eternity, for Lord Commander.

Eric: You're lucky that we even made it here. They don't take kindly to Homo sapiens. Now let's go to tier 24 and get you identification papers.

Shaggy: Ha! I don't need papers.

Eric: Or they'll liquify you.

Shaggy: Did you just say liquify? Or was that a brain spasm? Is it happening? Oh, my crap, it's happening.

Statue: Or we'll kill you.

Eric: Shaggy, stay close.

Shaggy: Right, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere.

Eric: Shaggy!

Shaggy: Getting some street meat!

Guard: Identification papers!

Seller: Um, I must have left them in, um

Guard: We got a runner.

Shaggy: Maybe we should get some papers.

Eric: Mm-hmm.

Clarence: Ahh. Eric, it's so good to see you. What brings you to my little shop of doo-dads?

Eric: Cut the crap, Clarence!

Shaggy: Yeah, cut the crap, Clarence.

Eric: We need papers.

Shaggy: That's right, papers.

Clarence: Well, papers are not cheap.

Eric: [ Growls ] Neither is your life, and I saved that.

Clarence: Yes, right, I suppose you did. But this is the last time.

Shaggy: How do I look? Be honest.

Eric: I'd give you a 2.

Shaggy: Just a 2? Get my hair done or something, you know.

Eric: How about no?

Shaggy: No, seriously, I could get highlights. I could get ombre hair, you know?

Eric: I can't believe it.

Shaggy: Believe it, because this ombre hair is happening.

Eric: No. Turk!

Shaggy: Oh, crap, it is Turk.

Alien: What are you looking at? What are you looking at?

Eric: Let's go.

Shaggy: Let's go.

Eric: Give me one reason I don't kill you right now for leaving me to die on that ship!

Terk: Because I know where your sister is.

Eric: My sister? Where? Where is she?

Terk: Holding cell 43.

Eric: She's-She's here?

Terk: Now let me go.

Eric: I'll let you go. I'll let you go to Hell.

[ Screaming ] [ Screaming stops ] [ Screaming resumes ]

Eric: I'm coming, Ericka.

Eric: Sit tight. I can't hear you. I messed up. I messed up bad! But I'm not gonna leave you here. I promise. I'll do whatever it takes.

Ericka: No, Eric! Eric, run! It's a trap! Eric, watch out! Eric, Eric, Eric, no!

Bhero: Take him to the Dark Lord.

Dark Lord: We had a deal. You promised me E-351 and you failed again.

Eric: Trust me, I can do this. I'm close.

Dark Lord: Ooh! Ooh, hurray. When will it be mine? Wait, are you hiding it on you? Is this a game? I love games.

Eric: I don't have it. But I can get you the man who does. His name is Shaggy. I get you him, you give me back my sister.

Eric: I'm sorry but i was desperate, man. I was trying to save my sister.

Eric: Run!

Shaggy: Oh!

Eric: Come on!

Dark Lord: After them!

Shaggy: Oh, there's so many stairs!

Eric: Quit talking, you idiot!

Shaggy: Why are there so many stairs?!

Eric: Shaggy, I can't leave my sister.

Shaggy: Oh, we're going, all right -- and fast -- before my brain explodes!

[ Gunfire ]

Eric: We're not gonna make it back to the transporter.

Shaggy: Looks like we got a new ride. Okay, not ideal, but still a ride. Oh, come on! I don't even know what that is. Crap it hard! We jump to the catwalk.

Eric: Are you insane?

Shaggy: No, I'm super insane. Ha ha ha!

[ Both screaming ]

Eric: Viper turrets.

Shaggy: Okay, that's not good. That's not good! Quick, hug me.

Eric: Hug you?

Shaggy: Hug a friend!

Eric: What?!

Shaggy: Hug me! Oh, we're hugging!

Eric: I'll do it.

Shaggy: You?

H.U.E.: Create temporary arterial shunt.

Shaggy: I thought we were gonna be like super friends, man.

Eric: I've had one mission for the past three years, Shaggy, and that is to find my sister.

Shaggy: You should have told me. We did the clasp of friends. I would have straight-up helped you get your sister back.

Eric: What? Why? You barely know me.

Shaggy: Yo, we played nine hours of cards together. That might not mean something to you, but it did to me.

H.U.E.: Expose bone for plating.

Shaggy: Friends help each other through thick and thin and thinner and nothing.

Eric: I have nothing to give in return.

Shaggy: Yeah, you do, yo. Your friendship, yo. I've been stuck here for so long with just freakin' robots. Look robot, robot, robot, robot, robot, robot! Freakin' robot.

Eric: That's the refrigerator, Shaggy.

Shaggy: Really? Because I've had some serious, dark conversations with that thing. It knows everything about me. Keep your mouth shut, you lying robot!

H.U.E.: Micro-vascular transplant coverage complete.

Eric: It's an unconventional way to start a friendship, but -- Hmm?

Shaggy: Shh! No words. Only clasps. Bro, you being real this time?

Eric: As real as it gets, dude.

Shaggy: Then I promise you, we will get your sister back.

Eric: And keep Scooby safe.

Shaggy: And murder that guy's face off.

Eric: I don't think that's a great idea.

Shaggy: Real raw friendship mode engaged.

Scooby: Ooh!

Shaggy: Oh, look who it is! Eric, come say hi to Velma.

Eric: No.

Shaggy: He's a bit of a grouch, but his sister has been kidnapped. Yeah. I know.

Eric: A temporal worm could send us backwards or forwards thousands of years in time, Shaggy. Are you sure that's the only choice we have?

Shaggy: Feed us to it!

[Music] [Alarm blaring]

Shaggy: Whoa!

KVN: Aah! Mm, pressed hams.

Shaggy: That was wondrous!

Eric: How about covering up that dick situation you've got going there? Jeez.

Shaggy: In good time.

Eric: Listen, Shaggy. We're marked targets, and no matter what hole we hide in, the Lord Commander will find us in our hole and take Scooby from that hole. I know that's a whole lot of holes, but we're in a whole lot of trouble.

Shaggy: HUE?

H.U.E.: Eric is correct.

Eric: We need to hide him until we figure things out. Look. I've heard of a place that safeguards fugitives. The closest one is on Yarno. No one will find him there.

Eric: Looks like they've made some changes around here.

Eric: Can you not take crap from weird alien skeevoids?

Eric: This is the place, Shaggy.

Eric: Shaggy, he'll be fine. He can take care of himself.

Eric: Stevil is a bit alarming.

Eric: It's a Lazarus trap. Only master trap-makers can make these, and people who really like stairs.

Shaggy: At least we're not sinking into, like, a lake of lava or something.

Eric: Listen to me. Anything we think of becomes reality. Okay?

Shaggy: Right. Okay. So we've got to think positive. Ooh, ooh! Cookies!

Eric: No!

Cookie: Hey! Eat me! I'm delicious! I'm a cookie!

Shaggy: What? It's not like I'm imagining murderous killing confections?

Cookie: I'm going to kill you.

[Both scream]

Shaggy: Aaah! Why am I the only one covered in cookies? You have no cookies!

Eric: Shaggy, de-think the cookies!

Shaggy: Not sure that's possible. I'm a very creative guy. Like, wouldn't it be cool if they had, like, laser eyes? Aah! Run! Oh, my God!

Eric: Think of something else! Anything else!

Shaggy: What, like tridents?

Eric: No! No!

Shaggy: Yeah! Yes!

Eric: No! Not like tridents!

Shaggy: I'm thinking about little trident wielding laser shooting death cookies! I'm thinking of nothing, nothing, nothing.

[Both scream]

Eric: Shaggy, we need to wake up. Close your eyes.

Shaggy: You want me to wake up by closing my eyes? That doesn't make any sense!

Eric: Nothing makes any sense in here!

Shaggy: All right. Good point. Okay. I'm closing my eyes. It's not working.

Velma: Hi, Shaggy.

Shaggy: Velma?

Velma: It's been a long time. Come here. I missed you.

Shaggy: Is it really you?

Velma: Closer.

Eric: Shaggy

Shaggy: Get off me!

Eric: It's part of the trap.

Velma: Shaggy, don't listen to him.

Eric: Shaggy you need to trust me. She isn't real.

Ericka: Are we going home, little brother?

Eric: Trust me, buddy. We both need to wake up.

[Music]

Shaggy: I don't want to wake up.

Eric: Then you're really not going to want this.

Shaggy: We're out! I saved us.

Eric: No, I saved you.

Shaggy: And I, you.

Eric: No, you didn't.

Shaggy: But I did.

Eric: You almost got us killed, Shaggy.

Shaggy: Then we're even. We've got to find Scooby!

Eric: Shaggy, I told you Scooby is going to be okay. He's a super weapon.

Shaggy: Wrong! Little brown ball friend is a harmless gumball of love! HUE, you there?

H.U.E.: Where have you been, Shaggy?

Shaggy: It would sound too insane to even explain. Can you lock into Scooby's location? Ugh!

Eric: Uh, Shaggy?

Shaggy: Little buddy.

Eric: Shaggy!

Eric: Yo, dude, just keep the expectations in check. Velma hasn't responded to a single message of yours in five years.

Shaggy: People get busy. I'm busy.

Eric: For five years?

Shaggy: 4 years, 11 months and 30 days.

Eric: That's five years,dude.

Shaggy: Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't.

Eric: It is.

Shaggy: But it could not be.

Velma: Eric, is he all right?

Eric: No.

Shaggy: You know Eric's name?

Eric: He does do that all the time.

Velma: If we can get into H. U. E. 's mainframe, we can regain control of the ship.

Eric: Ugh, the Sames are blocking our way out.

Velma: That's our way out.

KVN: Hey, guys, I can disable H. U. E.

Velma: We need to send the best person for the job.

Eric: I accept.

KVN: I have a key in my butthole.

Velma: I was thinking of me.

Eric: That's funny because I was thinking of me.

KVN: I can do it. Embrace the KVN.

Velma: You're not even part of the Infinity Guard.

Eric: You're the reason we're even in this mess, and I'm the reason we're going to get out of it. Got that, dude?

Velma: Don't call me "dude".

KVN: Wish me luck, guys.

All: KVN! KVN! KVN! KVN! [Chanting] KVN! KVN! KVN!

Eric: Shaggy is never going to believe this.

H. U. E.: Systems have been reactivated. Hello.

Eric: Nice to have you back, H. U. E.

H. U. E.: Nice to be back.

Eric: What about Shaggy?

Velma: We don't have the time. If the Infinity Guard catches me, billions of people die. - I like Jerry.

Eric: Shaggy!

Velma: Right, Shaggy. I don't want to leave him, but this is bigger than one person.

Eric: Shaggy, wake the hell up, man. Get back to the ship pronto. Come on.

Velma: He won't make it in time.

Eric: Yes, he will.

Eric: Oh, yeah. He's truth in' it.

Velma: Eric and I will scout on foot. The rest of you stay back and repair the ship. Come on, Eric, let's go. 

Velma:I have no reason to trust any of you, so I'm going with the guy literally covered in guns.

Shaggy: KVN, fix the ship. Also, don't touch any of my stuff. Or Velma's stuff. Or Eric's.

Shaggy: Hey, man Oh! Oh, my gosh! You just don't cleave everybody in the neck meat, Eric! What the freak?!

Eric: Let me give you some advice, buddy.

Shaggy: Yes.

Eric: If you want Velma to trust you, you gotta step up and show her you can lead. Make direct eye contact, then don't let go until you kiss her soul with your eyelashes. Like this. Too much, or just enough?

Shaggy: Oh, my wow. Oh, my wow! It's glorious!

Eric: Yeah. So you got it?

Shaggy: I got it.

Eric: I think that thing just bit me. [High-pitched voice] Ahhhh!

Shaggy: Holy crap! It's a beautiful nightmare shrinking demon!

[Clatter] [Roars]

Eric: Aah!

Shaggy: Hoorah!

[Music]

Shaggy: Stay with me, Eric!

Eric: Aah!

Shaggy: I won't rest until a cure is found.

Eric: [Grunts]

Shaggy: Scooby, give Eric a ride.

Eric: Aah!

Scooby: Mmm-hmm!

Eric: Whoa! [Panting] I got your back, Scooby! Yee-haw!

[Pew! Pew! Pew!]

Shaggy: [Laughs] What was that?! I mean, wha like a little a little silly string shooting out of your gun? Like [Laughs] I mean, that's that's like what were you even trying to accomplish right there?

Eric: Giant doesn't even begin to describe what I'm seeing.

Shaggy: And Hot Wheels Eric.

Eric: What I lack in size I make up for in wisdom.

Shaggy: So now that you're tiny you're like the new Socrates or something?

Eric: A job worth doing is worth doing together.

Shaggy: Thank you, Eric.

Eric: But a vision becomes a nightmare when the leader has a big dream and a bad team!

Shaggy: Okay, okay! Shut up with that stuff. I don't even know what you're talking about.

Shaggy: Oh! [Chuckling] Oh, my God! Aah! You're like a tiny little Eric bobble head! [Laughs]

Shaggy: You know what to do, Eric. Hoorah!

[Music]

Eric: I'm back, baby! Whoo! Yeah! I'm electrified, baby!

Shaggy: Whoo! Murder Beam activate! Yeah! Oh, yeah! I go high, you go low! Yes!

Eric: Yeah! Shaggy, how're them guns back there? They're hot, dude!

Eric: Shaggy, we got a laser to take out.

Eric: Whoa! Scooby!

Eric: We're the good guys now.

Eric: H. U. E. , can you patch this in?

H. U. E.: Transferring.

[All gasp]

Ericka: Eric, these are my coordinates. Come find me. I mean, at your leisure, but like, for me preferably fast. That'd be great.

Shaggy: Is that your sister?

Eric: Yes.

Shaggy: She looks healthy. I mean, look, yeah, it looks like it looks like your parents did a pretty good job raising you both. I mean, it's obvious she's been bathing.

H. U. E.: I've traced the coordinates to the Udrex System in Sector 11.

Eric: H. U. E. , set a course. Sector 11.

Velma: Out of the question! We've got a breach to close!

Eric: H. U. E. , Sector 11. Now! [Growls]

Velma: Stand back.

Shaggy: Ah!

Velma: I get it. She's your sister. But a world can end if we don't close the breach.

Eric: You're right. She is my sister. And we're getting her back.

Shaggy: [Gasps] Dude! What the freak?!

Velma: Shaggy, which is it?

Shaggy: [Gasps]

Velma: Earth, or his sister? You're going to have to choose.

Eric: Remember. You promised.

KVN: [Laughs] It's going down! It is going downtown, y'all!

[Guns fire]

KVN: [Screams]

Shaggy: I've thought on it and I choose both. But first, we need to save Ericka.

Eric: In the chair!

Velma: [Groans] You're saying your sister is worth the lives of

Eric: Yes.

Shaggy: Is this totally necessary?

Eric: KVN, watch her.

Velma: I can't believe I trusted you.

Shaggy: We're gonna do both jobs. Hang tight. We'll be back.

Eric: You sure you want to do this? There's a 99% chance that this is a trap.

Shaggy: Traps are just open casting calls for heroes. Plus, you already tied up Quinn, so there's no real rebound after that. -

Eric: You're a good friend.

Shaggy: I would've gone with "great. " But whatever. I'll take good.

Eric: What is happening?

Shaggy: I think we're about to hug.

Eric: Should we?

Shaggy: The siren's call is beckoning us to embrace.

Eric: We shan't ignore her.

Shaggy: Mmm. Hell, yeah.

Eric: Thanks, bud. Needed that.

Shaggy: Let's get your sister back.


	19. Ericka Moments

Eric: Sit tight. I can't hear you. I messed up. I messed up bad! But I'm not gonna leave you here. I promise. I'll do whatever it takes.

Ericka: No, Eric! Eric, run! It's a trap! Eric, watch out! Eric, Eric, Eric, no!

Bhero: Take him to the Dark Lord.

Ericka: [Beatboxing]

Strange Voice: For you! This will help.

Ericka: What is this? Who's there?

[Music]

Bhero: Your brother is a coward!

Ericka: My brother will come for me, and he will kill you and your master if I don't first. Yah! Ow.

Eric: Shaggy you need to trust me. She isn't real.

Ericka: Are we going home, little brother?

[Music] [beeping]

Dark Lord: Whatcha doing?

Ericka: Not much, you know, mostly being imprisoned. You look like crap.

Dark Lord: Shut up!

Ericka: You always look like crap, but right now, like, you look like if crap built a house on crap.

Dark Lord: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Ericka: Ah, come on!

Dark Lord: [Laughs evilly] Enjoy.

[Music]

Ericka: [Beeps] It works. Eric, these are my coordinates. Come find me, I mean, at your leisure, but, like, for me, preferably fast. That'd be great. Eric, these are my coordinates. Come find me, I mean, at your leisure, but, like, for me, preferably fast. That'd be great.

[Music]

Ericka: Eric, these are my coordinates. Come find me. [Beep] Stupid thing won't work! [Grunts]

Strange Voice: Be brave.

Ericka: Huh?

Strange Woman: We're going to get you out of here.

Ericka: Why should I trust you?

Strange Woman: We share the same enemy.

Ericka: I gotta send a message to my brother. Can you amplify my signal?

Strange Voice: There's a transmitting station. I can show you the way. Now run!

[Music]

[Music]

Guard: Alert! Escapee. Lock it down! [Alarm blares] [Guard screams]

Strange Woman: Now run!

Ericka: Ya think?

[Music]

[Music]

Ericka: You came through.

Strange Woman: I told you we fight the same war.

Ericka: [Beeping] But it's key locked.

Strange Woman: 4-3-7-2-8. [Computer chimes]

Ericka: [Chuckles] I'm in. Thanks. I owe you. Eric, these are my coordinates. Come find me. I mean, at your leisure, but like, for me, preferably fast. That'd be great. And send!

Strange Woman/Dark Lord: You did it! You did! [Chuckles] [Voice deepens] You You did it! You sent your brother and Scooby right to me.

Ericka: No, no, no, no, nooooo!

[Music]

Ericka: Little Brother.

Eric: Ericka.

[Wings flutter]

Ericka: Little Brother. Little Brother. [Suspenseful music] [Electricity crackling] [Distorted scream] [Music] - Little Brother.

Eric: Ericka!

Shaggy: Ooh. Mm-hmm, mm-hmm, not to kill the reunion vibe, but there's something mega not right with your sister.

Ericka: [Distorted scream]

Eric: It's my fault. She's angry with me.

Shaggy: Well, it's, uh, you know, that's great. [Laughs] It's good, it's good. But, uh, she's got a weird way of showing that, in the fact that she's hovering off the ground!

Eric: Yeah, you got a point.

Shaggy: I got a point? I know I do. Aah! Aah! Agh! Okay, nice to meet you. And your name is?

Ericka: Death is sweeter than life.

Shaggy: I don't know why more people aren't named "Death is sweeter than life. " Fine big sister you have here.

Ericka: Ready, Little Brother?

Eric: Ready, Big Sis.

[Gun charges up] [Music]

Shaggy: I mean, you know the Dark Lord's - gonna be behind this door, right?

Dark Lord: Surprise! -

Shaggy: [Laughs] Surprise? You gotta be kidding.

Eric: Dude, no one's surprised.

Dark Lord: I spent many hours of my day planning this! Everyone in the entire prison was murdered for this surprise!

Shaggy: Well, I don't know what to tell ya. - I don't think it was worth it.

Dark Lord: Silence!

Shaggy: O-Okay. Oh. Ohhhh.

Dark Lord: I have more surprises for you, the Shaggy.

Shaggy: Just Shaggy.

Dark Lord: As for your brother kill him.

Ericka: [Roars]

Eric: [Grunts]

Eric: Ericka?!

Ericka: Ericka no longer controls this body.

Eric: I know you're in there, big sis.

Ericka: Wrong.

Eric: Agh!

Ericka: [Growling]

Eric: [Grunting] I've been a terrible little brother. [Coughs] The Dark Lord ruined us, and I lost you. Please, big sis. Don't let him ruin you again.

Ericka: What if it's too late?

Eric: [Coughs]

Ericka: [Growls]

Eric: It's not. You're still right here big sister.

Ericka: [Sighs] [Groans] [Gasps] Eric?

[Music]

Eric: Ohh!

Ericka: What the heck took you so long you big dummy?!

Eric: [Laughs] Now, let's get the hell out of here.

Eric: Time to go, bud!

Shaggy: Name's Shaggy by the way. Nice to see your feet touching the ground.

Ericka: Ericka. Likewise.

Shaggy: We need to get to the Galaxy One.

[Music]

Eric: I got this. [Device beeps] Boom! Done.

Ericka: You're almost as good as me.

Eric: Please, I passed you years ago sis.

Eric: As excited as I am about today, I'm even more excited for tomorrow.

Ericka: Yeah.

[Music]

[Beeping]

Ericka: [Gasps] No!

Shaggy: No.

Ericka: Take care of my brother.

Eric: No! E-Ericka!

[Bomb beeping rapidly]

Welcome

[Explosion]

Inch'Allah, Inch'Allah

Enter one

amazing grace Is pouring down

Fear not this light

We are of this light divine

So come

We move as one

Amazing grace is pouring down

Fear not this light

We are on this light divine

Welcome, enter one [Electricity crackles] [Music ends] [Silence]


	20. Eric's Message

To anyone who gets this message,i want to thank you all for everything that you done for me and also thank you for helping me get my sister back but now that she's gone forever i don't know what else to live for anymore but all of you became my family for that i'm very grateful. And also Bill if you get this message know that i love you so much and I've loved you ever since you saved my life and i'm sorry for not telling you sooner and i hope someday in a new life i might see my friends,my parents,my sister and even you and i hope i might even tell you how i feel about you in person for that i'm so happy that I've meet all of you and even you Bill. And Bill no matter what happens even if we're apart know that i'll always love you in life and death.

Goodbye Bill. I love you and i'll miss you.


	21. How Ericka Died

 After finding an explosive on Eric's back, which was stuck onto him by the Dark Lord, Ericka decides to sacrifice her own life to ensure the safety of her little brother and the Galaxy One crew. She takes the explosive, runs away from everyone around her, and covers the bomb with her body. The bomb then explodes, making a hole in the ship and blasting Ericka's body out into space. Her death, of course, had a huge impact on her little bother Eric and his best friend.


	22. Steven Universe - The Question Scene "Will you marry me" Final Space

Leo: Lily! Did you find Avocato?

Lily: He's outside. He's got something to say to you.

The two of them step out onto the porch. Avocato stand in the distance.

Leo: Avocato!

Leo and Avocato run to each other.

Leo: Avocato, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. I was wrong to push you away. I was just so scared of losing you just like i lost my mom.

Avocato: Pt'ooey! Naw, you were right. Someone once told me we were the answer and also that we were meant to be together. But...I will always believe that. At least, not 'til I hear it from you.

He holds out his left hand to Leo.

Leo takes his hand, and Avocato kneels in front of him.

Avocato: Leo... Will you marry me?

Leo: What-? Marry you?

Avocato: Yeah! This way we can be together, even when we're apart! This way, your father can't get in the way of our love for each other. What do you say?

Leo: Oh Avocato. Yes,of course i'll marry you.

Avocato: Yee-haw! Oh,yeah baby!

Avocato hugs Leo tightly.

Leo: I've been waiting to kiss your cute furry face forever!

He kisses Avocato on the cheek.

Avocato lifts Leo up and spins him around, and they laugh together.

Lily: Awwww!

Avocato throws Leo up and catches him.

Leo giggles.

Lily holds up her drawing book and draws a picture of Leo and Avocato together.


	23. Ready As I'll Ever Be Solo Version

Eric: Any moment now Velma.

Eric: Believe me, I know  
I've sunk pretty low  
But whatever I've done you deserved

Velma: Eric.

Eric: Quiet!

Eric: I'm the bad guy, that's fine  
It's no fault of mine  
And some justice at last will be served

Velma: Please listen.

Eric: Now it's time to step up  
Or it's time to back down  
And there's only one answer for me  
And I'll stand up and fight  
cause I know that I'm right  
And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready  
Ready as I'll ever be

Velma: Think about what you're doing. There's must be some way i...

Eric: "Must Be" what?! You-you had plenty of time to help me! This is all your fault!

Eric: And now it's time to rise up

or it's time to stand down

And the answer is easy to see

And I swear though i'm flawed i'll no more be ignored!

Eric: Cos I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready  
Ready as I'll ever be

Velma: Eric, please, reconsider. What does any of this achieve?

Eric: I never wanted to do this. But i'll do if it guarantees!

Eric: That you will hear me!

Crowd: Now it's time to repeat  
Or it's time to resolve

Eric: Some day you'll thank me!  
Crowd: And the outcome will hardly come free  
Eric: I'll save my home and family

Crowd: Now the line's in the sand  
And our moment's at hand  
Eric: And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready  
Ready as I'll ever be


	24. Ready As I’ll Ever Be

Eric: Any moment now Velma.

Eric: Believe me, I know  
I've sunk pretty low  
But whatever I've done you deserved

Velma: Eric.

Eric: Quiet!  

Eric: I'm the bad guy, that's fine  
It's no fault of mine  
And some justice at last will be served

Velma: Please listen.  

Eric: Now it's time to step up  
Or it's time to back down  
And there's only one answer for me  
And I'll stand up and fight  
cause I know that I'm right  
And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready  
Ready as I'll ever be

Daphne: Now it's time to rise up  
Or it's time to stand down  
And the answer is easy to see  
And I swear by the sword  
If you're in, get on board  
Are you ready?  
Shaggy: I'm ready  
Fred & Tribore: We're ready  
Crowd: We're ready  
Daphne: Ready as I'll ever be

 

Professor Kaufman: Are you quite sure we can do this?  
Ellen aka Ericka: Together we will, guarantee  
Eric: I'll make them hear me  
Crowd: Now it's time to repeat  
Or it's time to resolve

 

Daphne: Prove they can trust me  
Crowd: And the outcome will hardly come free  
Ellen aka Ericka: I'll save my home and family

Crowd: Now the line's in the sand  
And our moment's at hand  
Shaggy: And I'm ready  
Daphne: I'm ready  
Ellen aka Ericka & Professor Kaufman: I'm ready  
Eric: Ready as I'll ever be


	25. Ready As I’ll Ever Be Tangled

Valerie: Any moment now, Your Highness.  
Valerie: Believe me, I know  
I've sunk pretty low  
But whatever I've done you deserved   
Arianna: Valerie...  
Valerie: Quiet!  
I'm the bad guy, that's fine  
It's no fault of mine  
And some justice at last will be served  
Arianna: Please, listen!

Valerie: Now it's time to step up  
Or it's time to back down  
And there's only one answer for me  
And I'll stand up and fight  
'Cause I know that I'm right  
And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready  
Ready as I'll ever be

Eugene: Cap, are you sure you're up for this?  
Captain: Actually, I don't think I am. I'll only slow you down.  
Pete: But how are you gonna lead the assault?  
Captain: I'm not. She is.

Cassandra:  
 Now it's time to rise up  
Or it's time to stand down  
And the answer is easy to see  
And I swear by the sword  
If you're in, get on board  
Are you ready?  
Eugene:   
I'm ready  
Pete & Stan:   
We're ready  
Crowd:   
We're ready  
Cassandra:   
Ready as I'll ever be

Rapunzel: There you are!  
Frederic: Yes, yes. I just had to make a stop in the kitchen. I'm told you're pretty handy with one of these.  
Rapunzel: Heehee...I sure am.

Frederic:   
Are you quite sure we can do this?  
Rapunzel:   
Together we will, guarantee...

Valerie:   
I'll make them hear me  
Crowd: Now it's time to redeem  
Or it's time to resolve  
Cassandra:   
Prove they can trust me  
Crowd:  
And the outcome will hardly come free  
Rapunzel:   
I'll save my home and family

Crowd:   
Now the line's in the sand  
And our moment's at hand  
Eugene:   
And I'm ready  
Cassandra:   
I'm ready  
Rapunzel & Frederic:   
I'm ready

Valerie:   
Ready as I'll ever be...


	26. Ready As I'll Ever Be Solo Version Tangled

Valerie: Any moment now Your Highness.

Valerie: Believe me, I know  
I've sunk pretty low  
But whatever I've done you deserved

Arianna: Valerie.

Valerie: Quiet!

Valerie: I'm the bad guy, that's fine  
It's no fault of mine  
And some justice at last will be served

Arianna: Please listen.

Valerie: Now it's time to step up  
Or it's time to back down  
And there's only one answer for me  
And I'll stand up and fight  
cause I know that I'm right  
And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready  
Ready as I'll ever be

Arianna: Think about what you're doing. There's must be some way i...

Valerie: "Must Be" what?! You-you had plenty of time to help me! This is all your fault!

Valerie: And now it's time to rise up

or it's time to stand down

And the answer is easy to see

And I swear though i'm flawed i'll no more be ignored!

Valerie: Cos I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready  
Ready as I'll ever be

Arianna: Valerie, please, reconsider. What does any of this achieve?

Valerie: I never wanted to do this. But i'll do if it guarantees!

Valerie: That you will hear me!

Crowd: Now it's time to repeat  
Or it's time to resolve

Valerie: Some day you'll thank me!  
Crowd: And the outcome will hardly come free  
Valerie: I'll save my home and family

Crowd: Now the line's in the sand  
And our moment's at hand  
Valerie: And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready  
Ready as I'll ever be


	27. Healing incantation-“Moon version” 1

Flower gleam and glow…

Lead me through the night

Help me if I’m lost

Tell me what’s wrong, what’s right…

Heal me when I’m hurt

Shield from Fate’s design

Guide those who needs route

Tell what is wrong, what’s right…

..What’s wrong, what’s right?…


	28. Healing incantation-“Moon version” 2

Let the moon arise

Shine the light you kept

Undo my mistakes

Bring back what I had left

Heal who I had hurt

Change the fate's design

Save what I had lost

Bring back what once was mine

What let me shine


	29. Let Me Make You Proud

Valerie: Maybe I make things a mess  
And maybe you're right to have doubts in me  
Maybe, but nevertheless  
If you for once could just trust me

Just this once let me come through for you  
The way that you want me to

Let me make you proud  
Let me show you the best in me  
Let me give you a reason to believe that I can stand tall

And when I return  
And I'm more than you dreamt I'd be  
Maybe then you will realize that you never actually knew me at all

Sure, I've made lots of mistakes  
I know that I've disappointed you  
Still, though, whatever it takes  
I'm gonna fix it, just watch me

Just you wait, I'll make it up to you  
If it's the last thing I ever do

I will make you proud  
I will make you have faith in me  
I will prove that the way I used to be is all in the past

I will save the day  
And come back here triumphantly  
'Cause I long for that look of  
surprise when you see your daughter rising at last  
The pride in your eyes when you see your daughter rising at last


	30. Let Me Make You Proud Reprise

Valerie: Don't worry Daddy, i will get to the bottom of this.

I promise.

I will make you proud

Get the answers and set you free

Don't you worry, whatever it might take

I'm finding a way

And I swear right now

That, no matter what comes of me

Anybody who stands or has stood in my path

They're going to pay

They... will... pay


	31. Remains of the Dead

Lee: l've got a--

 l've got a dwarf.

And l'm not afraid to use him.

l want some questions. Now!

Dwarf Corpse: -Answers. l think you mean ''answers.''

Lee: -Thank you, yes, answers.

l need answers.

What's going on here? Where am l?

Who are you?

Lucy: Well, that's kind of a long story.

Leo: What a story it is.

A tragic tale of romance, passion

and murder most foul.

Dwarf Corpse: This is gonna be good.

Leo: Hit it, boys.

Hey, give me a listen

You corpses of cheer

At least those of you

Who still got an ear

we'll tell you a story

Make a skeleton cry

Of our own jubiliciously

Lovely Corpse Bride

Die, die, we all pass away

But don't wear a frown

Because it's really okay

You might try and hide

And you might try and pray

But we all end up

The remains of the day

That's right.

Well, our girl was a beauty

Known for miles around

When a mysterious stranger

Came into town

He was plenty good-looking

But down on his cash

And our poor little baby

She fell hard and fast

When her daddy said no

She just couldn't cope

So our lovers came up

With a plan to elope

Die, die, we all pass away

But don't wear a frown

Because it's really okay

You might try and hide

And you might try and pray

But we all end up

The remains of the day

That's right.

Okay. Oh, yeah.

Come on, boys, pick it up.

Yeah. Like it.

Okay, Chancy, take it.

Yeah.

Yeah!

That's nice.

So they conjured up a plan

To meet late at night

They told not a soul

Kept the whole thing tight

Now, her mother's wedding dress

Fit like a glove

You don't need much

When you're really in love

Except for a few things

Or so i'm told

Like the family jewels

And a satchel of gold

Then next to the graveyard

By the old oak tree

On a dark foggy night

At a quarter to 3

She was ready to go

But where was he?

Jasper: And then?

Leo: -She waited

Maria: -And then?

Leo: -There in the shadows, was it her man?

Ben: -And then?

Leo: -Her little heart beat so loud

Jasper,Maria and Ben: -And then?

Leo: And then, baby, everything went black

Now, when she opened her eyes

She was dead as dust

Her jewels were missing

And her heart was bust

So she made a vow

Lying under that tree

That she'd wait for her true love

To come set her free

Always waiting for someone

To ask for her hand

Then out of the blue

Comes this groovy young man

Who vows forever

To be by her side

And that's the story

Of our Corpse Bride

Die, die, we all pass away

But don't wear a frown,

Because it's really okay

You might try and hide

And you might try and pray

But we all end up

The remains of the day

Yeah.


	32. (Sophia) Trap of Love

Sophia: Your unfeeling heart imprisons me  
Careless eyes, too blind to see  
Empty words, an iron cage  
Broken heart, bleeding rage

Can't wait for you and me  
It's time I break free

Trap of love  
Snared by desire  
Trap of love  
Burned by your fire  
Trap of love  
Snared by desire  
Trap of love  
Beware the trap of love

Let me be, it's time we part  
Set me free, uncage my heart  
Can't wait for you and me  
It's time for you to see

Trap of love  
Snared by desire  
Trap of love  
Burned by your fire  
Trap of love  
Snared by desire  
Trap of love  
Beware the trap of love.....


	33. (Lucas) Trap of Love

Lucas: Your unfeeling heart imprisons me  
Careless eyes, too blind to see  
Empty words, an iron cage  
Broken heart, bleeding rage

Can't wait for you and me  
It's time I break free

Trap of love  
Snared by desire  
Trap of love  
Burned by your fire  
Trap of love  
Snared by desire  
Trap of love  
Beware the trap of love

Let me be, it's time we part  
Set me free, uncage my heart  
Can't wait for you and me  
It's time for you to see

Trap of love  
Snared by desire  
Trap of love  
Burned by your fire  
Trap of love  
Snared by desire  
Trap of love  
Beware the trap of love.....


	34. Adventure Time - Incendium Scene ¨Finn meets Flame Princess¨ Scooby Doo Version 1

Bill: [Kicks the window, shattering it] Yaaah! [Bill goes out of the window]

[Eric reaches the top of the lab building and Velma's liquid fireworks are near to his flames.]

Bill: [To himself] Velma's rockets! [Yelling at Eric] Don't you touch her stuff!!!

[Eric accidentally ignites the rest of Velma's liquid fireworks and the drops from the fireworks hit Eric, dousing out his flames.]

Eric: [Screams of pain]

[Eric is reduced to his normal humanoid form, which surprises Bill.]

Bill: It's a boy.

[Eric is still weakening, briefly passes out and begins to fall. Bill puts his hand on the side of the lab building near the window he broke and catches Eric in his arms.]

[Bill then goes inside the building]

Eric: You! What's wrong with me, huh?! You don't like me?!

Bill: [Contrary tone] I like you!

[Eric blushes for a few moments]

Eric: What's wrong with you?!

[Eric slaps Bill, leaving a hand-shaped burn mark on his face]

Eric: Don't ever mess with me again!

[Eric shoots out the window in a trail of fire]

Bill: [Looks at Shaggy] Who was that?

Shaggy: [Still terrified] The Prince of the Fire Kingdom?

Bill: [Looks out the window, then back at Shaggy] Dude, I think I have a crush.


	35. Adventure Time - Incendium Scene ¨Finn meets Flame Princess¨ Scooby Doo Version 2

Miguel: [Kicks the window, shattering it] Yaaah! [Miguel goes out of the window]

[Winnie reaches the top of the school building and Miguel's liquid fireworks are near to her fur.]

Miguel: [To himself] My rockets! [Yelling at Winnie] Don't you touch my stuff!!!

[Winnie accidentally ignites the rest of Miguel's liquid fireworks and the drops from the fireworks hit Winnie, dousing her fur in pain.]

Winnie: [Screams of pain]

[Winnie is reduced to her normal werewolf form, which surprises Miguel.]

Miguel: It's a girl.

[Winnie is still weakening, briefly passes out and begins to fall. Miguel puts his hand on the side of the school building near the window he broke and catches Winnie in his arms.]

[Miguel then goes inside the building]

Winnie: You! What's wrong with me, huh?! You don't like me?!

Miguel: [Contrary tone] I like you!

[Winnie blushes for a few moments]

Winnie: What's wrong with you?!

[Winnie slaps Miguel, leaving a hand-shaped claw mark on his face]

Winnie: Don't ever mess with me again!

[Winnie shoots out the window in the moonlight shadows]

Miguel: [Looks at Grunt] Who was that?

Grunt: [Still terrified] The Daughter of the Werewolf?

Miguel: [Looks out the window, then back at Grunt] Dude, I think I have a crush.


	36. On My Sister's Wings

Leo: If you were with me now  
I'd find myself in you  
If you were with me now  
Your the only one who knew  
All the things we planned to do

I want to live my life  
The way you said I would  
With courage as my light  
Fighting for what's right  
Like you made me believe I could

And I will fly on my sister's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel her heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my sister's wings

This world I'll never see  
My dreams that just won't be  
This horse's stride  
With one days ride  
Will have covered more  
Distance than me

But I will fly on my sister's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel her heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my sister's wings

Someday with her spirit to guide me  
And her memory beside me  
I will be free to

Fly on my sister's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel her heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my sister's wings  
On my sister's wings


	37. I Know Its Today

[Young Donnie]

Settle in boys and girls, it's story time!

There's a princess  
In a tower  
Oh my gosh, that's just like me!  
Poor Rapunzel  
Needs a haircut  
But the witch won't set her free  
She passes time by singing  
Like someone else I know  
As years go by she sits and waits  
As years go by? Uh oh  
A torturous existence  
I don't remember this part!  
She wishes she were dead?  
Skip ahead! Skip ahead!  
But in the end Rapunzel finds a millionaire  
The prince is good at climbing  
And braiding golden hair!

So I know, he'll appear  
Cause there are rules and there are strictures  
I believe the storybooks I read by candlelight  
My white knight, and his steed  
Will look just like these pictures!  
It won't be long now, I guarantee!  
Day number Twenty three

I know its today  
I know its today!

 

[Teenage Donnie]

Oh here's a good one! It's a classic!

There's a princess  
In a coma  
Glad its her instead of me  
Pretty maiden  
In a glass box  
How I wonder does she pee?  
Blah blah blah, poison apple  
Boring boring, evil queen  
Filler filler, been there, read that!  
Seven shorties on the scene  
Skip ahead, skip ahead!  
But in the end the princess wakes up with a start  
The prince is good at kissing  
And melting Snow White's heart!

So I know, he'll appear  
And his armor will be blinding!  
As shining as his perfect teeth  
And manly hose  
He'll propose  
On one knee  
And our pre-nup will be binding!  
About time we set the wedding date!  
Day number nine hundred and fifty eight

I know it's today  
He'll show up today!

 

[Donnie]

There's a prince!  
Any prince!  
Take your pick, they're all like me!  
Not exactly, I'm still waiting!  
They're out living happily  
Ever after better get here  
I want love in seconds flat!  
No one needs these middle bits  
Oops, did I do that?

Cut the villains, cut the vamping  
Cut this fairy tale  
Cut the peril and the pitfalls  
Cut the puppet and the whale!  
Cut the monsters! Cut the curses!  
Keep the intro! Cut the verses!  
And the waiting! The waiting! The waiting! The waiting!  
The waiting!

But I know, he'll appear  
Though I seem a bit bipolar  
And I'm a vandal now as well, hope he won't mind  
I'm a find, I'm a catch  
And a very gifted bowler!  
It won't be long now, I guarantee!  
Day number

Are you there god?  
It's me Donnie

 

[All]  
It's me Donnie!

So I know, he'll appear  
Cause there are rules and there are strictures  
I believe the storybooks I read by candlelight  
My white knight, my knight and his steed  
Will look just like these pictures!  
It won't be long now, I guarantee!

[Young Donnie]  
Day number twenty three

[Teenage Donnie]  
Day number nine fifty-eight

[Donnie]  
Day number eight thousand, four hundred and, twenty three

[Young Donnie]  
I know it's today, oooo!

[Teenage Donnie]  
I know it's today, oooo!

[Donnie]  
I know it's today, oooo!

[Young Donnie]  
I know it's today, oooo!

[Teenage Donnie]  
I know it's today, oooo!

[Donnie]  
I know it's today

[All]  
I know it's today!


	38. Story Of My Life

[Guard]

(Spoken)

Alright, when I call your name step forward. Pete, the pigeon puppet.

[Pete]

(Spoken)

I'm not a pigeon puppet, I'm a real pigeon.

(Beak grows and he laughs)

[Guard]

(Spoken)

That's your patch of mud down there.

[Pete]

(Spoken)

Oh, dumped on a swamp. Man, I tell you sometimes being a fairytale creature sucks pine sap.

[Pete]

Life is disappointing,

Woe is what I know.

Outed by my beak,

That's just how it goes,

For poor Pete.

Story of my life,

Always doomed to fail.

Cheated by a fox,

Swallowed by a whale.

That's the story of my life, oh yeah,

That's the story of my life.

[Shoemaker's Elf]

Strife is never ending.

[Guard]

(Spoken)

Leo Pan!

[Leo Pan]

Banished from the town

[Guard]

(Spoken)

Ugly Duckling!

[Irma The Ugly Duckling]

They dragged me from the pond.

[April Fairy Godmother]

They broke my magic wand.

[Three Little Frogs]

They blew our condos down.

[Guard]

(Spoken)

Wicked Witch!

[Karai The Wicked Witch]

Life is but a witch hunt.

[Mama Bear]

Mama's in the mud,

Mama's in distress.

[Mad Hatter]

They ridiculed my hat.

[Three Little Frogs]

They said that we were fat.

[Leatherhead The Big Bad Wolf]

They tore my cotton granny dress,

And called me a hot and tranny mess.

[Guard]

(Spoken)

Sugar Plum Fairy!

[All]

Story of my life.

Booted from the ball

Told to go away

[Humpty Dumpty]

Tumbled off the wall!

[All]

But that's the story of my life

[Guard]

(Spoken)

You're late rabbit.

[Rockwell The White Rabbit]

That's the story of my life.

[Guard]

(Spoken)

Have fun you guys

[All]

That's the story of my life.

[Guard]

(Spoken)

And remember if we find you back in the kingdom you will be executed.

[All]

I always dreamed I'd get a happy ending.

[Karai The Wicked Witch]

And this right here,

Not how it goes.

[All]

I always dreamed I'd get an ever after.

If this is it,

It blows (x3)

[Pete]

(Spoken)

This is worse than the time I caught Dutch Elm Disease in Tijuana

[All]

Story of my life,

All the wasted prayers.

All the broken dreams.

[The Three Bears]

All the broken chairs.

[All]

All the damage done

[The Three Bears]

All the busted beds.

[All]

All the shattered falls

[The Three Bears]

And the porridge on our heads.

[All]

That's the story of my life, yes sir.

That's the story of my life, oy vey.

That's the story of my,

Life


	39. Ready As I'll Ever Be Villainous Solo Version

Flug: Any moment now Auntie Spectra.

Flug: Believe me, I know  
I've sunk pretty low  
But whatever I've done you deserved

Spectra: Flug.

Flug: Quiet!

Flug: I'm the bad guy, that's fine  
It's no fault of mine  
And some justice at last will be served

Spectra: Please listen.

Flug: Now it's time to step up  
Or it's time to back down  
And there's only one answer for me  
And I'll stand up and fight  
cause I know that I'm right  
And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready  
Ready as I'll ever be

Spectra: Think about what you're doing. There's must be some way i...

Flug: "Must Be" what?! You-you had plenty of time to help me! This is all your fault!

Flug: And now it's time to rise up 

or it's time to stand down 

And the answer is easy to see 

And I swear though i'm flawed i'll no more be ignored! 

Flug: Cos I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready  
Ready as I'll ever be

Spectra: Flug, please, reconsider. What does any of this achieve?

Flug: I never wanted to do this. But i'll do if it guarantees!

Flug: That you will hear me!

Crowd: Now it's time to repeat  
Or it's time to resolve

Flug: Some day you'll thank me!  
Crowd: And the outcome will hardly come free  
Flug: I'll save my home and family

Crowd: Now the line's in the sand  
And our moment's at hand  
Flug: And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready  
Ready as I'll ever be


	40. Ready As I’ll Ever Be Villainous Version

Flug: Any moment now Auntie Spectra.

Flug: Believe me, I know  
I've sunk pretty low  
But whatever I've done you deserved

Spectra: Flug.

Flug: Quiet!  

Flug: I'm the bad guy, that's fine  
It's no fault of mine  
And some justice at last will be served

Spectra: Please listen.  

Flug: Now it's time to step up  
Or it's time to back down  
And there's only one answer for me  
And I'll stand up and fight  
cause I know that I'm right  
And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready  
Ready as I'll ever be

Dot: Grandpa, are you sure you're up for this?

Mike: Actually i don't think i am, i'll only slow you down.

White Hat: But, how are you going to lead the assault?

Mike: I'm not, she is.

Demencia: Now it's time to rise up  
Or it's time to stand down  
And the answer is easy to see  
And I swear by the sword  
If you're in, get on board  
Are you ready?  
Dot: I'm ready  
White Hat & Slug: We're ready  
Crowd: We're ready  
Demencia: Ready as I'll ever be

 

Mandy: There you are.

Black Hat: Yes, yes i just had to make a stop at the armory, i heard you're pretty handy with a sword

Mandy: I sure am.

 

Black Hat: Are you quite sure we can do this?  
Mandy: Together we will, guarantee  
Flug: I'll make them hear me  
Crowd: Now it's time to repeat  
Or it's time to resolve

 

Demencia: Prove they can trust me  
Crowd: And the outcome will hardly come free  
Mandy: I'll save my home,family and my dad

Crowd: Now the line's in the sand  
And our moment's at hand  
Dot: And I'm ready  
Demencia: I'm ready  
Mandy & Black Hat: I'm ready  
Flug: Ready as I'll ever be


	41. It's Over Isn't It Villainous Version 1

[Serena] I was fine with the men  
Who would come into my life now and again.  
I was fine 'cause I knew  
That they didn't really matter until him.I was happy when he came  
And that demon and i fought like it was all some silly game  
Over him, who he'd choose.  
After all those years, I never thought I'd lose him. It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?  
It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?  
He won, and he chose him, and he loves him, and not me.  
It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on? War and glory, reinvention  
Fusion, freedom, his attention,  
Out in daylight, my potential,  
Bold, precise, experimental,Who am I now in this world without him?  
Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt him?  
What would i do without him?  
Now that he's no longer mine. It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?  
It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?  
He won, and he chose him, and he loves him, and not me!  
It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on? It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?


	42. It's Over Isn't It Villainous Version 2

[Serena] I was fine with the men  
Who would come into his life now and again.  
I was fine 'cause I knew  
That they didn't really matter until you. I was fine when you came  
And we fought like it was all some silly game  
Over him, who he'd choose.  
After all those years, I never thought I'd lose. It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?  
It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?  
You won, and he chose you, and he loved you, and he's gone.  
It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on? War and glory, reinvention  
Fusion, freedom, his attention,  
Out in daylight, my potential,  
Bold, precise, experimental,Who am I now in this world without him?  
Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt him?  
What does it matter, it's already done.  
Now I've got to be there for his daughter. It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?  
It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?  
You won, and he chose you, and he loved you, and he's gone!  
It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on? It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?


	43. Let Me Make You Proud Villainous Version

Flug:  Maybe I make things a mess  
And maybe the both of you and everyone else are right to have doubts in me  
Maybe, but nevertheless  
If you both and them for once could just trust me

Just this once let me come through for you both  
The way that you want me to

Let me make you both proud  
Let me show you both the best in me  
Let me give you both a reason to believe that I can stand tall

And when I return  
And I'm more than you both dream I'd be  
Maybe then you both will realize that you both never actually knew me at all

Sure, I've made lots of mistakes  
I know that I've disappointed you both  
Still, though, whatever it takes  
I'm gonna fix it, just watch me

Just you wait, I'll make it up to you both  
If it's the last thing I ever do

I will make you both proud  
I will make you both have faith in me  
I will prove that the way I used to be is all in the past

I will save the day  
And come back here triumphantly  
'Cause I long for that look of surprise when you both see your son rising at last  
The pride in your eyes when you both see your son rising at last


	44. Let Me Make You Proud Reprise Villainous Version

Flug: Mom,Dad i swear i'll find a way to free you both, i promise. 

I will make you both proud  
Get the answers and set you both free  
Don't you worry, whatever it might take, I'm finding a way  
And I swear right now  
That no matter what comes of me  
Any Superhero who stands or has stood in my path, they're going to pay  
They...will...pay


	45. Steven Universe - We Need To Talk Scene ¨The Ultimate Connection¨ Villainous Version

Serena: You're just a phase. You know that, right?

Black Hat:  *exasperated sigh* No, I actually don't know that, Serena.

Serena:  Oh, of course you don't.  You don't know anything about Flug.

Black Hat: I know he's super into me!

Serena: *condescendingly* Listen, Mr. Black Hat. Flug may find you charming, but that's only because you're a full demon. You're a novelty, at best.

Black Hat: What makes you so sure?

Serena: Well, that's simple! Full Demons can't marry half demons! *sing-songy* Marriage is the ultimate connection between half demons with half demons and full demons with full demons. And you are not a half demon!

Black Hat: Well, has any full demon ever tried marrying a half demon ?

Serena: *stunned* Uhh, noo? I don't think so.

Black Hat: Well then, I will marry him! 

Serena:  *exasperated growl and sigh* *walks away*


	46. Steven Universe - Story for Steven Scene ¨Greg Meets the Gems¨ Villainous Version

Black Hat: Maybe he's over there?

Demencia: *as an owl perched at the top of the gate* Hoo!

Black Hat: *jokingly talks to her as if an owl can talk* Ah, - just some mysterious boy with a paper bag over blonde hair. You haven't seen anyone like that around, have ya?

Demencia: *in her normal voice* Sure have, pal!

Black Hat: *surprised* *gulps* W-where...?

Demencia: *chuckles* *turns around* Well, uh... If I told you any more I'd have to KILL YOU! *flies towards Demon Temple* Hoo, hoo, hoahahaha!

Black Hat: *tries to catch up and climbs the fence* Hey! WAIT! Hold on a sec- *falls over* Whoa, oomph!

(Black Hat falls over the top of the fence, landing on the other side. He runs after Demencia, up towards the temple entrance where Serena is standing with Demencia perched on her arm.)

Demencia: This black skinned demon was talking to me over by the fence!

Serena: It spoke to you?

Demencia: He was asking about Flug. (She turns her head 180 degrees.) Look, there he is!

Black Hat: Yo~

(Demencia flies off towards Black Hat, hitting Serena's face.)

Serena: Ugh, Demencia, wait!

(Demencia shape-shifts back into herself and scares Greg. Her appearance here is very reminiscent of a toddler's.)

Demencia: It's YOU! I've never seen this one around here before... Aww... I really like your skin!

(She crawls up on Black Hat and lifts up his hat, before Serena picks her up.)

(Black Hat blushes and puts his hat back on).

Serena: Demencia! Leave him be! You don't know where he's been! *to Black Hat* I'm very sorry about this... umm... you.

(Demencia struggles to touch him.)

(White Slug warps in, bubbling away two demons.)

Black Hat: Woah...

White Slug: Serena, Demencia, you're with a full demon.

Demencia: *happily* He followed me over the fence!

Serena: What should we do?

White Slug: *shades reflect Black Hat's face* *angrily* State your purpose.

Black Hat: *nervous* Uhh... I was kinda looking for the mysterious blonde boy. Kinda tall... paper bag on hair?

Demencia: See, he's talking about Fl— mmphhh

(Serena puts her hand over Demenicia's mouth to muffle her.)

Serena: *to White Slug:* I don't know how to make him go away.

White Slug: I'll just throw him back over the fence. *picks Black Hat up in attempt to throw him over the fence*

Black Hat: Huh?

(Black Hat moans in protest as he's carried off.)

Serena: *carries Demencia* Excellent idea! Full Demons should stay on the other side of the fence like the sign says.

Black Hat: Please! No Throwing!

Flug: *from behind* Wait!

(The Demons turn to see Flug in his demon form, hurrying out of the temple.)

Flug: Mr Black Hat?

Black Hat: It's you - Whoa!-

(White Slug drops Black Hat and blushes.)

Black Hat: Ow!

(Flug jumps and lands gracefully in front of Black Hat, reaching out a hand to help him up.)

Flug: Are you alright?

(Black Hat takes his hand; the two of them look at each other for a moment until Serena comes into the frame.)

Serena: You know this demon?

Flug: He had a invention on the beach, and I couldn't help myself.

Black Hat: No one can ignore my inventions. Oh! *holds out the t-shirt* I brought you this. It's the free t-shirt that came with the free gravity ray!

Flug: *takes the shirt* Why, thank you!

(The other demons crowd around Flug to look.)

Flug: *whispers to Demons* His gimmick is science!

Serena: *chuckles*

Demencia: Hey, show us an invention, black man!

White Slug: *summons gauntlet* Better make it good.

Black Hat: Ah, man, I'm working on this awesome new invention, it's gonna kill at my next show! Next show... *realizing how late it is* ... Aw jeez, what time is it?

Serena: N... ight... time?

Black Hat: Yeah, Marty's probably looking for me. We're supposed to hit the road... Big show in a big city... and I didn't drop out of community college for nothing!

Serena: What?

Flug: Well, you better hurry. You don't wanna miss your science train to the stars.

Black Hat: Okay! *begins to run off* I'll see you later *stops, turns back for a second to call back* Uh, I hope the stars will align for us to meet again!

Flug: I'm sure they will!

Demencia: Bye~ black man! *waves*

Black Hat*waves back then exits*(Flug looks at the shirt.)

Serena: *sounding somewhat jealous* I can sing!(Flug smiles; White Slug begins to laugh as Demencia joins him.)

Serena: *blushing* What? *puts hands on hips*


	47. Steven Universe - Jail Break Scene ¨Garnet's a Fusion¨ Villainous Version

Mandy: Uh... hello? Are... you okay?

White Hat: *frightened* *pants*

(White Hat hits the wall with his hand, causing Mandy to lose her footing.)

White Hat: Great! This is just perfect!

Mandy: Uh, do you need any help?

White Hat: No! I mean— Don't look at me! Just... go away. *turns away and curls up*

(Mandy begins to walk away until White Hat stops her.)

White Hat: Hey, wait! You're out! How did you get past the field?

Mandy: Oh, I just kind of— *reaches towards barrier*

White Hat: Wait! No-no-no-no-no, wait!

(Mandy's hand passes through the barrier.)

White Hat: It's... okay? *reaches towards barrier and his hand gets zapped*

White Hat: *retracts hand and looks at it painfully* Ah! Nugh! *suspicious* What's going on?

(Singing is heard.)

White Hat: *looking around and gasps*

Mandy: Somebody's singing...

White Hat: *whispers to self* Slug. Let me out of here! Please! I need to find Slug!

Mandy: Is he your friend? I'm looking for my friends, too.

White Hat: *worriedly* *rushing* He's all alone, I need to find him!

Mandy: Don't worry, we'll find our friends.

(Mandy steps into barrier, putting her arms to the side, creating a hole in the barrier.)

Mandy: *stuttering* And we'll do it together!

(White Hat rushes forward then slides under Mandy's arm before running.)

Mandy: Wait for me!

Mandy: *while both are running* Hey, my name's Mandy, by the way, what's yours?

White Hat: Quiet! *focuses* Ugh! I can't see! *looks around* This way!

Mandy: Uah!

(White Hat and Mandy run down a winding hallway.)

Mandy: *both still running* How many more Demons are trapped here?

White Hat: *still running* Don't know. Don't care.

(The singing stops. Mandy and White Hat stop running.)

White Hat: *stops* He stopped singing. *yells* Slug!

(Mandy looks out window at Earth. They start running again. They find a cell with a Demon in it.)

White Hat: *gasp* Oh, *realizes that it's Spectra, not Slug* *angrily* it's just you...

Mandy: Spectra!

(The Demon turns around, revealing her to be Spectra Reaper. White Hat starts pacing fervently.)

Mandy: Spectra, I can get you out.

Spectra: *moves back* Stop!

Mandy: It's okay. I can—

Spectra: No! I don't want your help. Things are bad enough as it is. I've already made too much trouble. Once we get back to Homeworld, they're going to decide what to do with us.

White Hat: *yelling* I don't have time for this! *dashes down the hallway*

Mandy: *to White Hat* Wait!

Spectra: Mandy, whatever you're doing just stop. If we do everything they say they might go easy on us.

Mandy: But they're... mean! They hurt my friends, they hurt my face! They've got you here in prison!

Spectra: That's why we can't fight them.

Mandy: That's why we have to fight them.

(Spectra turns away.)

Mandy: I'll come back for you...

(Mandy runs down another hallway, Spectra rests her face on his lap, curling up.)

(Singing starts again. Mandy gasps. He hides as Gray Hat and Red Hat walk by.)

Gray Hat: We can't leave yet brother!

(Mandy peeks around the corner at Gray Hat and Red Hat.)

Gray Hat: The whole point of coming here was to check on the Cluster!

(Red Hat punches the wall.)

Red Hat: *to Slug* Stop singing! *to Gray Hat* Flug Slys takes priority Gray. Get back to the bridge and set a course for Homeworld little brother.

(Gray Hat turns and walks back.)

Gray Hat: *grumbling* "Go to earth," she said. "It'll be easy," she said.

(Mandy turns the corner and sees another demon in a cell. The Demon looks around, making sure it's safe, then starts singing again. Mandy walks up to the cell.)

Mandy: Hey, I like your song. Are you Slug?

Slug: You escaped...

(Mandy reaches through barrier.)

Slug: Of course...

(Mandy creates a gap in the barrier.)

Mandy: *shakily* Come on, it's safe.

(Slug steps through.)

Slug: Thank you, Mandy.

Mandy: You're... welcome!

White Hat: *distantly* Slug!

Slug: Come on!

(Slug grabs Mandy's hand and runs at an incredible speed, pulling her along.)

Mandy: Whoa!

(They stop at a doorway, looking through a room with White Hat on the other side.)

White Hat: *gasp*

Slug: White Hat!

(Slug and White Hat run, meeting in the center of the room embracing each other.)

White Hat: Did they hurt you?

Slug: No, no, I'm okay. Did they hurt you?

White Hat: Who cares!? *starts tearing up*

Slug: I do!

(Slug kisses White Hat's tears away. White Hat picks up Slug and spins him around.)

Slug and White Hat: *laughing*

(As they spin, their laughs overlap each other and they fuse, becoming an amorphous white blob of energy that then becomes White Slug, who lands in front of Mandy. The laughing switches to White Slug's voice during this scene before he lands.)

White Slug: Mandy! Thank you!

Mandy: *gasps* White Slug! You're a fusion!?

White Slug: Aw, I'm sorry. We didn't want you meeting us here like this.

Mandy: Well, did I make a good first impression?

White Slug: Oh Mandy. We already love you.


	48. Steven Universe - The Answer Scene ¨The Story¨ Villainous Version

White Slug: *narrating* The Earth, 5,750 years ago; it was a promising site of a new Demon colony, but progress was being thwarted by a small, persistent group of rebels. A team of diplomatic Demons were sent from Homeworld to investigate. Among those Demons was Slug, a rare aristocratic Homeworld Demo, with the power to see into the future. Assigned to him were three White Hats, common soldiers, with a mission to protect him.

White Guard 1: *to White Guard 2* Hey! Can't wait for those rebels to get here!

White Guard 2: Haha, yeah! When I see those rebels, I'm gonna punch them right in their faces!

White Guard 1: What are you sayin'? I'm gonna punch them all over their bodies, and then it'll be over.

White Guard 2: What if, I just punch you! (He punches Ruby Guard 1 in the back of his shoulder as he yelps out in pain, and sticks his tongue out.)

White Hat: Oh, come on. We'll punch 'em together when we fuse. That's why they sent, uh, three of us?

White Guard 1: Three this!

(White Guard 1 attempts to punch White Hat, but White Hat blocks the attack. White Hat is knocked backwards, causing him to back into Slug. Onlooking Demons gasp.)

White Hat: Oh, I, um, I'm so sorry, I, let me, uh...

Slug: I'm fine.

White Hat: What?

Slug: It's okay. It was bound to happen.

White Hat: I, uh... okay.

Slug: Now please wait here. I must attend to my duties.

White Hat: Right.

White Guard 1: Mmm.

White Guard 2: Yes.

(Slug walks to Blue Hat's Palanquin, where Blue Hat's Serena is standing next to Blue Hat's throne. The Whites stand at attention.)

White Slug: *narrating* Slug had been called to Earth by Blue Hat, specifically to share his vision of the future.

Slug: (enters palanquin) My lady, I've arrived.

White Slug: *narrating* Blue Hat spoke.

Blue Hat: Slug, tell me what will happen here.

Slug: I foresee the rebels attacking the Cloud Arena. Before they are cornered, they will destroy the physical forms of seven demons, including two of my White guards, and myself. Immediately after my form is destroyed, the rebels will be captured. The rebellion ends here.

Blue Hat: Thank you, Slug.

White Slug: *narrating* Blue Hat said, relieved.

Blue Hat: That's all I needed to know.

Slug: I look forward to speaking with you again once I reform back on Homeworld.

(Slug gives a curtsy to Blue Hat before returning to his White guards.)

White Slug: *narrating* Slug knew he would be a casualty, but it did not faze her. He saw his whole life laid out before him, and he had already accepted all of it.

Slug: *to White Hat* What a beautiful place to build a colony. I wish I could have seen more of this planet.

White Hat: Uh... there's still time.

Slug: That is a nice thought, but... no.

Flug: *off-screen* Blue Hat, leave this planet! This colony will not be completed!

White Guard 2: It's the rebels!

(Various Demons mutter among themselves. One Gem can be heard shouting, "Who are you!? Show yourselves!" Serena, wielding two swords, and Flug Slys appear.)

Flug: We...Flug and Serena... are the Crystal Demons!

(The Palanquin carrying Blue Hat and her Serena closes, sprouts mechanical legs, and walks off.)

White Slug: *narrating* The attack was right on schedule.

(Serena uses her swords to defeat four other Demons before White Hat and his fellow guards intervene and fuse into a much bigger White Hat . The White Hat fusion charges after Flug Slys, but she counter-attacks, instantly defusing the White Hat fusion. Serena then jumps in and destroys the forms of the two other White Guards, leaving just White Hat. Serena then prepares to strike Slug.)

Slug: Thank you, Ruby. You did your best.

White Slug: *narrating* White Hat suddenly realized what Slug meant. He had known that White Hat would fail. Slug had accepted it. But White Hat... White Hat could not.

White Hat: NO!!

(White Hat charges at Slug, pushing him out of the way of Serena's attack. As the two of them spin in the air, they fuse into White Slug for the first time.)

Past White Slug: Wha...

(He examines his newly formed body, and the two demons marks on his palms.) What... !?

(Onlooking Demonss gasp, horrified. They mutter among themselves.)

Past White Slug: What...what is this?

(Serena, amazed, looks on, but shakes it off and prepares to strike. She is stopped by Flug Slys.)

Flug: Wait! This is... hm? (The other Demons notice him and begin to approach, ignoring White Slug) ... Let's go.

Serena: Uh... bye!

(The two of them jump away.)

Past White Slug: Is this... ?

(He defuses into White Hat and Slug.)

White Slug: *narrating* The furious crowd closed in around White Hat and Slug. They'd never seen fusion of two different types of demons.

Various Demons (voiced by White Slug):Unbelievable! Disgusting! This is unheard of!

White Slug: *narrating* Blue Hat's voice cut through the crowd.

Blue Hat: The rebels have fled. Slug, this was not the scenario you described!

Slug: This is... not what I saw! I don't know what happened, I...

White Hat: No! It was me!

Blue Hat: Clearly.

White Slug: *narrating* Said Blue Diamond.

Blue Hat: How dare you fuse with a member of my court?

White Hat: Forgive me, I... !

Blue Hat: You will be broken for this!

(The crowd of Demons begins to close in on them, but Slug grabs White Hat's hand and dashes off with him.)

White Hat: Waaaiiit!! What are you doooiiing!? Nooo!!

(The two of them disappear into the clouds.)

(White Hat and Slug land at the base of a mountain, where it is raining heavily.)

White Hat: Ugh, why'd you do that!? I have to get you back up there!

Slug: They were gonna break you!

White Hat: Who cares!? There's tons of me!

(White Hat looks up at the rain, and the area around the mountain. He groans in panic.)

White Hat: Gahh! What do we do now!?

White Slug: *narrating* Slug had known every moment of his life. How it would happen, and when. But because of White Hat's impulsive gesture, he suddenly jumped the track of fate, and everything from that instant on was wrong, and new. He couldn't see, he couldn't move. He was... frozen.

(Ice begins forming around Slug's feet.)

White Hat: Ah! We have to get you... out of here!

(White Hat stands behind Slug, grabs him, and pulls him out of the ice. White Hat, carrying him, looks back for a moment.)

White Hat: Come on.

(White Hat carries Slug away from the mountain and into a nearby cave. White Hat sets him down there and examines the area.)

White Hat: Alright, this should be good for now.

(Slug sits down, and uncovers his eye after he took off his paper bag.)

Slug: Thank you...

(White Hat looks at him, stunned speechless. Fire starts forming around his feet. White Hat steps out of the flames, startled. They make a fire, and the two warm up beside it, but White Hat keeps pacing, still panicked.)

White Hat: What kind of White Hat am I supposed to be? Look at this! It's my fault you're stranded here. How am I gonna save you?

Slug: You already did.

White Hat: What!?

Slug: You already saved me.

(White Hat sniffles and sits down next to the fire, still perturbed. The two remain silent for a moment, thinking about the fusion they performed. White Hat stares at his mark and Slug's mark for a while.)

Slug: I... I've seen demons fuse before, but I had no idea that's what it felt like. I always thought... I never realized that fusion... that'd you'd disappear like that.

White Hat: It's never like that! Whenever I've fused, it's always just been me, but bigger, I... I've never had a third eye before.

Slug: I've never had more than one! It was nice.

White Hat: *blushes* Ha... yeah...


	49. Stronger Than You Villainous Version

This is White Slug.  
Back together.  
And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you because I'm so much better.  
And every part of me is saying "Go get her". The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules.  
Come at me without any of your fancy tools.  
Let's go, just me and you.  
Let's go, just one on two. Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able.  
Can't you see that my relationship is stable?  
I can see you hate the way we intermingle.  
But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single. And you're not gonna stop what we made together.  
We are gonna stay like this forever.  
If you break us apart, we'll just come back newer.  
And we'll always be twice the demon that you are. I am made  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove. This is who we are.  
This is who I am.  
And if you think you can stop me,  
Then you need to think again. 'Cause I am a feeling,  
And I will never end,  
And I won't let you hurt my planet,  
And I won't let you hurt my friends. Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able.  
Can't you see that my relationship is stable?  
I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of,  
'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of. But I am even more than the two of them.  
Everything they care about is what I am.  
I am their fury. I am their patience.  
I am a conversation. I am made O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
O-o-o-o-of  
And it's stronger than you. L-o-o-o-ove.  
O-o-o-o-of  
L-o-o-o-ove.  
And it's stronger than you. Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
And it's stronger than you. O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.


	50. Steven Universe - Rose's Scabbard Scene Villainous Version

Mandy: Dadadadada... here it is!

Serena: Flug's sword, how did it get in there?

Mandy: I don't know, but there's a ton of stuff in there, I keep stuff in him too.

(She jumps into 5.0.5. and jumps out riding her scooter.)

Mandy: Ta-da!

Serena: But how?

(Serena tries to enter 5.0.5. but he growls at her.)

Serena: Does 5.0.5. have something to do with Flug?

Demencia: Oh... of course! THAT'S why he's blonde!

White Slug: It's a little obvious.

Serena: But... Flug didn't have a bear.

(Mandy puts the scooter back into 5.0.5..)

Mandy: It seems like his stuff in there.

Serena: No, Flug didn't have a bear, because if Flug had a bear I would have known about it!

White Slug: Flug kept many things secret, even from us.

Serena: But not from me, I was the one he told everything!

Demencia: Yo, you're not the only one who misses him!

Serena: You can't understand how I feel, none of you had what we had!

Mandy: He probably just wanted to protect you, like everyone else.

Serena: What do you know?! You've never even met him!

(Serena slams fist into wall, which causes picture of Flug to fall. Serena gasps and White Slug catches it. Serena looks at Mandy and then runs off.)

Demencia: Fine, go! Go cry about it!

(Serena warps out.)

Mandy: Where did she go?

Demencia: Who cares? I HATE it when she gets like this.

Mandy: White Slug?

(White Slug doesn't reply, and Mandy wipes her tear in her eyes.)

Mandy: Is she okay?

(White Slug doesn't reply again.)

Mandy: Well, I am going to find her.

(She turns to 5.0.5..)

Mandy: Do you know where she went?

(5.0.5. growls in response.)

Mandy: I'm going to assume that means you do.


	51. Steven Universe - Keystone Motel Scene 1 "Ruby and Sapphire's Return" Villainous Version

White Slug/Slug: *groans, appearing very tense* Calm down.

White Slug/White Hat: *pants, speaking to himself* I don't feel like forgiving Serena!

White Slug/Slug: *still talking to himself, shaking* You don't understand, we must.

White Slug/White Hat: *grabs his shoulders* If you're not going to listen then you can just- go!

(White Slug de-fuses into White Hat & Slug, who scream as they fall to the floor.)

Slug: *sitting, facing away from White Hat* We must move past this, White Hat.

White Hat: She lied to us so we'd form Spider Slug! She tricked us; don't you feel used?!

Mandy: *stars in her eyes* White Hat! Slug! I uh-

Slug: You're choosing to take it personally.

White Hat: *shouting, jumping to his feet* It's fusion, Slug! What's more personal to us than fusion!?

Slug: I know, you're still upset.

White Hat: Oh, so it's just me?

Slug: Of course not. *turns to face White Hat, expressionless, monotone* Can't you see I'm completely engulfed with rage?

White Hat: Well, it doesn't feel like it. *starts tapping his foot impatiently*

Slug: The sooner we forgive Serena, *starts to levitate* the better it will be for us all. *floats onto the bed*

White Hat: *yelling* You're... not... as above this as you... think you... are! *grunts angrily, his head steaming*

Slug: Yes, I am. (White Hat paces around the room and gets even angrier.) You can't stay angry with her forever.

White Hat: *turns and points at him* Wanna bet?(Smoke starts rising from the carpet.)

Slug: White Hat, the carpet.

(White Hat looks down and sees the carpet burning.)

White Hat: You... can't even... Argh!(White Hat runs out of the room, slamming the door shut.)

Mandy: Nice to... see you again?

Slug: Nice to see you, too.

(Mandy walks outside in her bathing suit, towel in hand, and walks towards the pool, where she sees White Hat pacing around angrily.)

Mandy: *nervously* Hey, White Hat! You wanna swim in the pool?

White Hat: It's fusion, Mandy! *resumes pacing* It's like Slug doesn't even care! *talking quieter* And we're supposed to be the bigger Demon about this. *throws his hands up in the air, shouting* We're ALLLLLLWAYS the bigger Demon! Well not this time! Not—about—this!

Mandy: Come on, w-why don't you come cool down in the pool? Hup! *cannonballs into the pool*

White Hat: I don't need to "cool down".

Mandy: Come on, White Hat! The water's niiice!

White Hat: *hesitates* Why does he always act like I'm being ridiculous? *walks to the bottom of the pool and continues pacing* Just because he wants to pretend like he doesn't have feelings? Oh yeah! I don't have any feelings... (His words are muffled by water.)

Mandy: Uhh, White Hat? ... You made a warm spot! (The water around her starts to bubble.) Aah! A hot spot! Boiling! (She turns red, quickly climbs out of the pool and starts panting.) Uhh... I'm gonna go back to the room.

White Hat: *continues grumbling underwater*(Mandy walks back into a frozen room, and turns blue.)

Mandy: Phew... *shivering* Slug?

Slug: Hello, Mandy.

Mandy: A-Are you... d-d-doin' ok?

Slug: I'm... fine.(Frost forms on the wall behind him as he speaks.)

Mandy: Okay... *jumps on bed* Wanna watch TV together?

Slug: Sure.

Mandy: *turns on TV* Huh... t-the channels are all the wrong numbers... Hey... can you use your future powers to predict what channel I'd love the most?

Slug: Hmm... 43. But there's not much on.

(Mandy switches to the channel, and covers herself in blankets, as the frost behind Slug grows.)

Mandy: Hey, S-Slug?

Slug: Even if I do, White Hat won't listen.

Mandy: Huh?

Slug: You're going to say I should talk to White Hat, but it won't help.

Mandy: B-But he seems really upset.

Slug: That doesn't matter. We can't stay mad at Serena forever, and he can't stay mad at me forever, and then he'll come back and see that I'm right.

Mandy: *shivering, ice forming on his face* A-A-Are you s-s-sure?

Slug: I can see the path of fate as it stretches toward the horizon. White Hat can't avoid the inevitable. He's just letting his emotions get out of hand.

Mandy: N-N-Not you though?

Slug: No. (More of Slug's bed freezes.)

Mandy: I'm... going to the bathroom. *walks into bathroom*

Slug: Also inevitable.

Mandy: *through the closed door* Uhh... Slug? The toilet's frozen...

Slug: Such is fate.

Mandy: *annoyed* Am I fated to pee outside in the grass too? *walks outside, and shuts door*

Slug: ... Yes.

Mandy: *grumbling* Keystone state...


	52. Steven Universe - Keystone Motel Scene 2 "This is my fault" Villainous Version

(The headlights on Black Hat's van shine on Mandy, and the van parks.)

Black Hat: Hey, Twinkle Star, I brought dinner! *holds up pizza box*

Mandy: Hey Dad, how'd it go?

Black Hat: Well, he wasn't an axe-murderer, so that was good. What are you doing outside in your bathing suit? And where's White Slug?

(Black Hat looks in the room, and sees Slug sitting on the bed.)

Slug: She's not gonna like that it's square...

(Black Hat quickly closes the door and goes back outside.)

Black Hat: Oh boy... Where's the other one?

Mandy: He's pacing around in what used to be the pool.

(White Hat is seen still pacing around the bottom of the pool, which is now steaming with no water.)

Black Hat: *sitting down in the back of the van* Something pretty serious must be going on if it made White Slug split up. But hey! We can still have a good time!

(Black Hat opens the pizza box, revealing it to be a square pizza.)

Mandy: Square pizza?! What's wrong with this crazy state?!

Black Hat: Sweetie, there will come a time in your life when you learn to accept all pizza. *tears well up in his eyes*

Mandy: Why can't White Hat and Slug just... make up?

Black Hat: Sometimes people that love each other can hurt each other's feelings, without meaning to. We should just give them some space.

Mandy: But I think they'd work it out if they'd just talk to each other!

Black Hat: Everything will be better in the morning. We'll all go to the best diner in the world, where we'll eat the best breakfast in the world!

Mandy: You think that'll help?

Black Hat: *nudges Mandy* Nothing like a little breakfast to bring people together!

Mandy: You really are my second favorite dad.

Black Hat: I knew this pizza would put me over the top...

(Mandy, Black Hat, White Hat, and Slug are sitting at a table. Mandy is playing with a spoon, Black Hat is whistling awkwardly, White Hat leans on the table, facing away from Slug, angrily tapping a finger. Slug is sitting patiently. A waitress brings four meals.)

Black Hat: Hey!

(The waitress hands everyone their food.)

Black Hat: Thank you!

Mandy: Thanks!

(White Hat stares blankly at the plate in front of him. They all have eggs and bacon shaped as smiling faces.)

Black Hat: What's the matter? Not hungry? *White Hat looks up at him*

Mandy: Some Demons don't need to eat, Dad.

Black Hat: Eh... Well White Slug likes to eat sometimes.

White Hat: Argh! Well White Slug's not here!

(He throws himself against the booth seat and crosses his arms, wiggling a foot impatiently.)

(Mandy and Black Hat awkwardly begin to eat.)

Black Hat: *nervously* Mmm... Oh boy, this really is "The Best Diner in the World"!

(White Hat starts to shake the table, looking furious.)

Slug: You're shaking the table.

White Hat: Oh?! (He punches the table, then continues shaking it.) Hah, I'm kinda surprised you felt anything at all, to be honest!

Slug: I didn't need to feel, I saw.

White Hat: Eeeverything is just so... *shakes table more violently* CRYSTAL. CLEAR. TO. YOU. ISN'T IT?!?!

(Mandy and Black Hat frantically lift their food from the table.)

Slug: *leans over table to Mandy and Black Hat* This will pass. He'll eventually just burn himself out.

White Hat: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! *summons his gauntlet* I AM AN ETERNAL WHITE FLAME, BABY!

(White Hat smashes the table, causing everything to fall.)

White Hat: *arguing with Slug* You don't know me!

Slug: How could I possibly not know you, we always fuse—

(While the two continue to argue, Mandy gasps as she sees one of the breakfasts turned into a frown.)

White Hat: Look at you! Awww-haw-haw.

Slug: We always fuse. Look at you. Look at what you're going on about...

White Hat: You don't even know yourself! Hah!

Black Hat: *smiling nervously at Mandy* Hey, it's okay sweetie! We can still save this! Why don't we just bag them up to go, and-

(Mandy tosses her plate onto the floor, and walks outside with tears in her eyes. White Hat and Slug stop arguing immediately and watch.)

Black Hat: Aww jeez...

(White Hat and Slug look at each other and follow her outside.)

White Hat and Slug: Mandy!

Mandy: I was so happy when White Slug said he was gonna come on this trip with me and Dad! (White Hat and Slug look at each other, worried looks on their faces.) Home's been awful! Here's been awful! I thought you wanted to have a fun time but, everyone's been acting awful too! It-It just came with us! I don't understand! (She looks at the ground.) Is it- is it me?

White Hat: No! Mandy, it's all us!

Slug: But we made her feel... like it was her fault. *lifts a hand up to his face* I keep looking into the future, when all of this has already been solved... As if it doesn't matter how you feel in the present... *starts to cry* No wonder you think I don't care!

White Hat: Slug... -- No, no no no no no no no! This is all my fault! I-I didn't want to look for a solution, I-I just wanted to be mad! Y-You're right! You're always right! I was being stupid!

Slug: I don't think you're stupid!

White Hat: I'm... sorry...

(White Hat takes off Slug's paper bag and brushes Slug's hair to the side, revealing only one crying blue eye.)

Slug: You honestly think I'm not upset about what happened? I was just... *White Hat wipes his tears away* trying to do the right thing...

White Hat: I know...

(Slug sighs and holds White Hat's hand against his cheek.)

White Hat: *smiling* You know what's nice about being split up?

Slug: What? *looks concerned*

White Hat: I get to look at you.

(White Hat grins, and Slug starts to laugh, pushing him away.)

Slug: *laughing* Be serious!

White Hat: *hugs him* There's my Laughy Sluggy! *laughs mischievously*

Slug: *blushing* Shh! You're embarrassing me in front of Mandy!

(The two laugh, White Hat throws Slug into the air, catches him and kisses him on the cheek and neck. Slug blushes and continues giggling. Mandy blushes, covers her eyes, lays on the ground, and sighs.)

Black Hat: *walks up to Mandy* Well, I paid for breakfast... And the damage to the booth... Anywho, I think I'm all vacationed out. Ready to call it a day?

(Mandy takes a breath as if she's going to say something, but is cut off by White Hat and Slug fusing.)

White Slug: *smiling and adjusting his shades* Not before we get our free ice.

Mandy: *starry eyed* White Slug!


	53. Steven Universe - Mirror Gem Scene "Meeting Lapis Lazuli" Villainous Version

Mandy: *running* *breathing heavily* *hides behind a rock* *panting* *sighs* What am I gonna do? What's their problem with you? Are you trying to say something?

Mirror: *whirs - distorted* Away from home - Let - Me - Out!

Mandy: I don't understand!

Serena: *distantly* Mandy!

Mandy: Come on! I want to help you! What can I do?

Mirror: *whoosh, whirs, distorted* (The mirror displays Mandy pulling the mark out of it)

Mandy: *grabs mark and pulls on it* (While pulling the mark, the water waves constantly splashed to create a pattern seen at the back of the mirror) *grunts with effort and pulls the mark out* Ah!

(The mirror shatters.)

(The Demon levitates, soon forming its physical, Demon/Humanoid form.)

Mandy: *gasps* Wha...

Spectra: *sighs* Thank you... You didn't— *falls forward, but is caught by Mandy* You actually talked to me. You helped me! It's Mandy, right?

Mandy: *breathes deeply* Mm.

Spectra: I'm Spectra. Spectra Reaper. Are you really a Crystal Demon?

Mandy: Yeah!

Spectra: But you set me free.

Mandy: But— Wha...

White Slug: Mandy!

(The Crystal Demons run forward and summon their weapons.)

Mandy: *runs in front of them* Wait!

Spectra: You... *raises a huge water-arm out of the ocean*

Mandy: *gasps*

Spectra: You three knew I was in there, and you didn't do anything. Did you even wonder who I used to be?!

(Spectra slams the water-arm onto the Crystal Demons, trapping White Slug underneath it.)

Demencia/Serena: *skid in opposite directions* *pained grunting*

Serena: Mandy, run!

Mandy: What are you doing?

Spectra: I'm Spectra Reaper, and you can't keep me trapped here anymore!

Mandy: Huh?

Spectra: They're not going to let us leave.

Mandy: Leave?

Spectra: *parts the ocean in half to make a path* Mandy, come with me.

Mandy: Where?

Spectra: Home.

Mandy: B-b-but... B-but I... Uh...

Spectra: Fine.

White Slug: *grunting with effort* *punches the water arm away* *breathing heavily*

Spectra: Don't trust them, Mandy. Goodbye. *steps into the parted water and the path vanishes*

(A huge wave knocks Mandy and White Slug back.)

White Slug/Mandy: *pained grunting*

White Slug: *coughs and gags*

Serena: Mandy! *rushes forward and embraces her* Are you okay?

Mandy: Yeah. I'm fine. So, that was another Demon?

Serena: *sighs* Yes.

White Slug: Mandy, you're grounded.


	54. Adventure Time - Incendium Scene ¨Finn meets Flame Princess¨ Villainous Version

Black Hat: [Kicks the window, shattering it] Yaaah! [Black Hat goes out of the window]

[Flug reaches the top of Black Hat Inc and Black Hat's liquid fireworks are near to his flames.]

Black Hat: [To himself] My rockets! [Yelling at Flug] Don't you touch my stuff!!!

[Flug accidentally ignites the rest of Black Hat's liquid fireworks and the drops from the fireworks hit Flug, dousing out his flames.]

Flug: [Screams of pain]

[Flug is reduced to his normal humanoid form, which surprises Black Hat.]

Black Hat: It's a boy.

[Flug is still weakening, briefly passes out and begins to fall. Black Hat puts his hand on the side of Black Hat Inc near the window he broke and catches Flug in his arms.]

[Black Hat then goes inside the building]

Flug: You! What's wrong with me, huh?! You don't like me?!

Black Hat: [Contrary tone] I like you!

[Flug blushes for a few moments]

Flug: What's wrong with you?!

[Flug slaps Black Hat, leaving a hand-shaped burn mark on his face]

Flug: Don't ever mess with me again!

[Flug shoots out the window in a trail of fire]

Black Hat: [Looks at White Hat] Who was that?

White Hat: [Still terrified] The Prince of the Fire Demon Kingdom?

Black Hat: [Looks out the window, then back at White Hat] Bro, I think I have a crush.


	55. Svtfoe - Monster Bash Scene 1 -"Dan is Toffee's Younger Brother ?!"

Dan: [gasps, enters the room] It can't be.

The room appears to be a nursery.

Marco: So are we still fighting or...?

Star: Not now Marco.

Dan picks up a doll that looks just like his older brother Toffee.

Mr Williams: What have you got there [chuckles], Mr Dan?

Dan: It's a doll.

Mr Williams: Oh, I... I can see that.

Dan: It's my doll. [clasps it to chest] I love my dolly.

Mr Williams: That's... That's very... nice.

Dan: I can't believe it. It's all coming back to me. That was my bookshelf. And my toy chest. This place – this was my old nursery [gasps]

Dan walks over to the baby bed and wipes the dust away on its backboard, revealing the name "Toby".

Dan: And this... this was my old baby bed.

Mr Williams: But... how is this possible?

Mina: Oh, it's possible, all right! I knew you'd be back here one of these days... Toby!

Mr Williams: I beg your pardon! This is Dan Kuso, one of my most faithful students!

Dan: No. Toby. That is my name. At least, it was my name a long, long time ago. [his cheek marks glow again]

Mr Williams: Mr Dan, your arm.

Dan's arm now has the appearance of a green scaled arm.

Dan: No, no, no, no, no!

Mr Williams: Shall I fetch your medicine?

Mina: Well, ain't this a pretty picture? Who would a guess that Toffee's only living relative would be here'. Ty-pi-cal.

Star: Whoa, wait. Toffee? What does he have to do with this?

Marco: Yeah, uh, can someone fill us in?

Shun: Yeah,cause we have no idea what's going on.

Mina: Don't you ding-dongs know anything? He's his big brother! [gestures to a portrait of Toffee holding Dan as a toddler]

Marco: Toffee is Dan's Older Brother?! But how?! Toffee is immortal! Besides, that would mean Dan is a... a lizard!

Star: It... means he's half immortal.

Mina: It means [jumping into air] he's a monster!

Mina, in a fit of rage herself, turns into her muscular augmented form. She hovers in mid-air.

Mr Williams: Now, uh, uh, see here...

Mina blasts Mr Williams aside with a blast from her arm. She then holds up her arm to Dan.

Star: Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mina. Just... Wait just one second. I got a lot of questions here.

Mina: Doctor's orders!

Star: [grabs wand] Double Rainbow Fist!

Star shoots a pair of Rainbow Fists at Mina to throw her against a wall.

Star: [to Marco and Shun] Quick, go get the monster kids!

Marco and Shun: Right!

Mina gets up and takes another swoop at Star. Star shoots out a few blasts, but Mina swats them away easily.

Star: Stardust Daisy Devastation!

Mina is surrounded by a barrier of stardust and daisies, but she breaks it. Marco and Shun successfully frees the monsters and looks in on Star still blasting away. Mina dives at Star, but Marco and Shun jumps in and knocks her out of Mina's path.

Yak Monster: [running] Whoa! Get out!

Mina: Ugh, you let them go?! You traitors!

Mina glows blue with flames and starts blasting the fire at Star. Star takes cover behind a pillar. Dan is still staring at his doll.

Mr Williams: Mr Dan! We must leave now quickly!

Marco and Shun grabs some of Mina's books and throws them at her. They merely agitate her.

Mina: Ugh!

Meanwhile, Tom comes heading down the stairs using his finger as a candle.

Tom: Star? Star, are you down here?

Star screams as she's thrown against the wall right in front of Tom.

Star: Tom!

Tom: Star! Look, I know I did something wrong, and I'm still not sure what, but I want to apologize.

Star: Oh, that's great, great. Kind of got a thing here.

Star runs back into the room. Tom sees the fight and ignites his fists.

Star: Spider With a Top Hat Blast!

Spider With a Top Hat appears, and his top hat turns into a minigun. He blasts Mina with laser fire.

Spider: War cryyyyyyy!

The bullets do nothing, and Mina smacks him over to Star. Mina then walks towards Star slowly. Star tries a few blasts. Tom joins in and growling with rage, he casts a spell which causes a fault line to emerge beneath Mina. From the chasm, large stone blocks emerge, encasing Mina in a coffin-like space which Tom wraps with golden magic chains. Mina manages to break free, knocking Tom aside.

Tom: Oof! Agghhh!

Mina looks around the bedroom, now completely ablaze in blue fire.

Mina: Where is he?! Where is Toby?! Nooo!

Mina screams, punches a hole in the ceiling, and flies away.

Pony Head: [laughing] Okay, all right. Here's a good one. Okay. Mmm. Knock, knock.

All: Who's there?

Mina: [crashes through the floor] Where is Toby?! Where's the monster?!

Star: Raspberry Ribbon Lasso!

The spell grabs a hold of Mina's ankle.

Star: You're ruining everything I'm trying to accomplish!

Mina: Well, you just helped the most dangerous monster's little brother in the history of Mewni escape!

The doors to the temple burst open, and blasts fly everywhere, crystallizing party goers indiscriminately.

Rock: What's happening?!

The Butterfly Castle royal guards rush in.

Rhombulus: Everybody, freeze!

Star: Uh-oh.

Mina: The donut patrol? Huh. I gotta make track.

Mina runs over to a window and jumps out. She flies away by spinning her hair like helicopter blades.

Star: So... you guys came here to party?


	56. Svtfoe - Monster Bash Scene 2 -"My name is Toby."

The guards in their horse-drawn vehicles are heading back, sirens wailing. After they pass, Mr Williams leans out from behind a tree.

Mr Williams: Ooh, there's too much heat out there. We should get going, Mr Dan.

Dan: [cheek marks glowing] That's not my name.

Mr Williams: I'm... sorry?

Dan stands up and when he turned around, he has green scaled skin with red spade and red diamond cheek marks on his cheeks,sharp claws,green slit eyes,pointy ears,sharp pointy teeth and a green tail.

Dan: My name is Toby.

From behind another tree was Rasticore with a shock look later turned into a smile knowing that he finally found his friend Toffee's younger brother Toby.

Rasticore: At long last i finally found you Toby.


	57. Svtfoe - Total Eclipsa the Moon Scene -"My Daughter was Ruby."

Moon: Sibella? I—

Sibella is playing thrash music on a skeleton guitar.

Sibella: [gasps] Oh, hey. Queen Moon. Hi. You're in my room.

Sibella puts the guitar down, and a winged rat-like creature next to her boots away in fright.

Moon: Did you... make a... guitar... out of a skeleton?

Sibella: I work with what I'm given.

Moon: This should be quick. Star just stormed into my office with some crazy idea about who your and Tug's daughter is.

Sibella: Okay.

Moon: [opens "BUTTERFLY FAMILY,HOOD FAMILY and WOLF FAMILY " book] Look, I just need you to identify her from a picture. Can you do that?

Sibella: Hm.

Moon: What is it?

Sibella: It's just... I haven't seen my daughter in so many years.

Moon: Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—

Sibella: No, it's fine. I'm fine.

Sibella turns the book to Celena the Shy's page.

Moon: Is this your daughter?

Sibella: Celena? No.

Moon: What? Are you sure?

Sibella: Oh, I'm sure. [sits by the window] My daughter was Ruby.

Moon: Well, the name may have been changed.

Sibella: But that's not her. My daughter had pretty little cheek marks a star on her right cheek and a heart on her left cheek,the cutest pair of wolf ears and the cutest wolf tail in all of Mewni.

Moon: I-I'm sorry. Wolf ears and a tail?

Sibella: She got it from me her mommy.

Moon: But how is that possible?

Sibella: Well, when a prince and a monster girl love each other very much—

Moon: I mean, how could this not be your daughter? This is the complete history of the Butterfly family,Hood family and Wolf family! If this isn't your daughter, then who is she?

Sibella: I wish I could tell you. The Royal Archive would have the truth.

Moon: The Archive? In the Bureaucracy of Magic? Where they keep lunch receipts and office supplies?

Sibella: Don't judge a room by its supplies. The Archive has the real history, beyond what's in your book.

Moon: Well, I don't have access to the Archive. Don't even know how to get there.

Sibella: I could come with you.

Moon: No, no, no. That, uh, won't be possible. I'd never hear the end of it if I took you out of here.

Sibella: Well, good luck.

Moon starts to leave the room.

Sibella: If you find out what happened, please let me know. I had a daughter. I'd like to know what happened to her.

Moon: [sighs] Fine. Let's go. I can't believe I'm doing this.

Sibella: Well, think of it as a girls' night if that makes you feel better.

Moon: It doesn't.


	58. Svtfoe - Butterfly Trap Scene 1 -"The Trial."

Sean: The Box of Truth has arrived!

Sean pulls on a rope cord, and the banner pulls up to reveal the Truth or Punishments box.

Star: Wait, is that Truth or Punishment?

Moon: What? No, no, no, no. This is the Box of Truth.

Star: That, my friend and brother, is Truth or Punishment. We played it at my sleepover.

Moon: You played it?! The Box is not a game!

Tug: Yeah,you should know that by now little sister!

Box: [intense male voice] Who do you have a crush on?

Rhombulus: [stammers] Queen Moon! Uh-oh.

Moon, Star, Hekapoo, Tug and Omnitraxus stare at Rhombulus as he blushes.

Moon: [sighs] It must be on the wrong setting.

Moon picks up the Box and turns it over, showing a display that reads "PARTY" and a dial.

Moon: [turns dial to "INTERVENTION"]

Box: We need to talk.

Moon: [turns dial to "BACHELORETTE"]

Box: All right, ladies! Are you—?

Moon: [turns dial to "TRIAL"]

Box: Prepare for judgment!

Moon: The rules are simple. Each member of the Magical High Commission shall ask one question, and the accused must answer. [turns the box on]

Box: To all who seek the path of knowledge, listen well to this decree. Surrender to the eye of justice. Swear an oath of truth to me.

A small mouth rises out of the box.

Star: Ooh. Different poem, different poem.

Moon: [sticks pinky finger in box's mouth] I swear.

Hekapoo: [sticks pinky finger in box's mouth] I swear.

Omnitraxus: I swear. [sticks index finger in box's mouth]

Rhombulus: I, uh... swear? [sticks one of his snake heads' tongue in box mouth]

Sibella: [sticks pinky finger in box's mouth] I swear.

Box: And now, it's time for trial by Box.

The box reconfigures to an eyeball shape and shines a spotlight on Sibella.

Omnitraxus: Sibella, did you help Eclipsa write the evil chapter in the Book of Spells?

Box: Exhibit A! [creates hologram of the Book of Spells]

Sibella: Yes, I did help her. But for the record, She never called it the evil chapter. That was your people's name for it. We wrote plenty of eviler spells that never even made it into the final draft. Writing is rewriting, you know.

Box: [turns green] Truth!

On a "GOOD/EVIL" checklist, Hekapoo makes a checkmark under "EVIL".

Star: [scoffs] Whatever. Have you guys even read her chapter?

Tug: How typical of you guys.

Moon: Hekapoo, the second question goes to you.

Hekapoo: Box, pull up the royal archives for me, would ya?

Box: Exhibit B. [creates hologram of Sibella and Lord Alistair]

Hekapoo: Did you abandon your wolf fiance, Lord Alistair, and your people to elope with Prince Tug?

The hologram version of Sibella runs away from Lord Alistair and goes up to a hologram of Sibella's husband Prince Tug.

Sibella: [blushes] Oh, i remember that day it was so romantic. Yes, I did run off with Prince Tug. But could you really blame me? How could I resist a smile and also a cute and handsome face like that? And also he saved me from Lord Alistair and he stopped him from hurting me!

Box: [turns green] Truth again!

Star: Aww! Bro thats so sweet and romantic!

Tug: I know right, it was so romantic!

Star: Huh?  

Hekapoo: [checks off "EVIL" again] Uh-huh.

Star: Come on, Sibella.

Tug: You don't know true love when you see it Hekapoo.

Moon: Rhombulus, the third—

Rhombulus: Did you eat those babies?!

Sibella: ...What?

Tug: What? What babies?

Hekapoo: Ugh! Bobipsa was the baby-eater, not Sibella!

Tug: Yeah, Sibella's no baby eater she loves babies and she protects them not hurt or eat them!

Rhombulus; Oh, right. I wanna take my question back.

Box: There are no take-backs in trial by Box! [creates hologram of Sibella tormenting babies]

Sibella: Well, I hate to disappoint you, but Tug's right I'm afraid I have not eaten even a single baby. Now, I did hurt the occasional teenager, but only psychologically, and they always deserved it.

Box: [turns green] We're on a roll here, people!

Hekapoo checks off "EVIL" once again.

Star: What is wrong with—?! Didn't you hear her and my brother?! She didn't eat those babies!

Moon: Star, sit down. We must respect the rules of the Box.

Star: Fine!

Moon: [stands up] Sibella... Are you sorry for what you've done?

Sibella: ...No. I'm not.

Hekapoo: What?!

Omnitraxus: The nerve! Outrageous!

Hekapoo writes "EVIL" in big, red letters on a scroll.

Omnitraxus: That settles it. Rhombulus, if you would.

Rhombulus: Right. [charges his crystal gem]

Sibella: One moment. I haven't asked my question.

Rhombulus: Wait. What?

Hekapoo: [laughs]

Omnitraxus: She can't ask us a question.

Star: Um... I think she can! Right, Mom? [stammers] our mom said! She said in the rules!

Moon: Technically, since Sibella is a princess of Mewni, she is a member of the Magical High Commission. And every member gets to ask one question.


	59. Svtfoe - Butterfly Trap Scene 2 -"The Truth."

Sibella: [clears throat] What did you do with my and Tug's daughter?

The Box of Truth shines a spotlight on the Magic High Commission.

Magic High Commission: [gasps]

Hekapoo: Uh, I have no idea what she's talking about.

Omnitraxus: We didn't do anything with your daughter!

Rhombulus: And honestly? I-I'm kind of offended.

Box: [turns red] Too bad for you. [bellowing] Everyone lied!

The Box traps everyone in a giant metal box.

Rhombulus: What's happening? We told the truth!

Box: Are you sure about that?

The giant box shrinks slightly.

All: [gasps]

Star: Uh, c'mon, guys, spit it out!

Tug: Tell the truth now or we'll all be crushed!

Hekapoo: We didn't do anything wrong!

The giant box shrinks again.

Moon: The Box seems to differ!

Omnitraxus: We aren't the ones on trial!

Box: If you'd rather get to the truth more quickly, I can work with that.

The giant box starts shrinking steadily.

All: [gasps]

Rhombulus: That's not good.

Star: [pushing against wall] Guys!

Sibella and Tug glare intensely at the Magic High Commission.

Omnitraxus: [pushing against wall, grunts] My magic's no good in here!

Rhombulus creates tall crystal pillars to keep the box from shrinking. Hekapoo creates several clones of herself to push against the walls.

Hekapoo: [grunting]

Omnitraxus: Moon, please shut it off!

Moon: I can't do that. We all took the oath!

Rhombulus' crystal pillars start to break.

Rhombulus: Oh, no. Okay, I'm done! I want out!

Hekapoo's clones poof into thin air.

Hekapoo: We're gonna be crushed!

Star: You know, this is so unfair! You enforce the laws of magic on everyone around you, and yet for some reason, you can lie to us? How does that make you any different than the villain you say Sibella is?!

Rhombulus: ...We got rid of your daughter, sorry Tug and Sibella!

Box: [turns green] Truth!

The giant box disappears, and everyone returns to their original positions in the courtroom.

Rhombulus: [groans]

Hekapoo: What the heck, Rhombulus?!

Rhombulus: I'm sorry, I'm tired of keeping it a secret. Tell 'em Omni.

Omnitraxus: [sighs] Fine. Sibella, your grandfather, Lord Richard...

Omnitraxus' explanation is accompanied by holograms from the Box of Truth.

Omnitraxus: He wanted nothing to do with your and Tug's half-monster daughter. So we helped him swapped her out with a peasant girl. He gave her the royal magic wand, and she became the next queen of the wolfs.

Box: Sibella has been found guilty of crimes against Mewmanity and Wolfs. However, the Magical High Commission has also been found guilty of tampering with Mewni's history and omitting the truth from the Butterfly,Hood and Wolf family for generations. This concludes the trial. Although, if we're all being honest here, it seems like y'all still have some issues to deal with.

The Box of Truth deactivates and falls into Moon's hands.


	60. Svtfoe - Skooled Scene -"Toby's Monstrous Past."

In another chamber, Toby finds several robots in glass tubes and other scientific equipment. At the far back is a heap of a robot. Toby snaps his fingers, and Mr Williams plugs the robot in, causing it to power on. St. Olga stands upright and pulls cobwebs off herself.

St. Olga: Young man, did you unplug me?

Toby: Good morning, St. Olga.

St. Olga: Oh, no. You changed your... look.

Toby: It's called a tail, and I think I look great with it.

St. Olga: I think you looked better without it.

Mr Williams: Well, I think he looks great with or without—  
Toby covers Mr Williams's mouth with his tail.

Toby: I need you to show me my master file.

St. Olga: ...Of course. A trip down memory lane.  
St. Olga starts playing a slideshow of herself and toddler Toby.

St. Olga: I found you when you were just a street toddler. I raised you as my own out of the goodness of my heart, and I managed to find the perfect work-life balance.

Toby: Show me the real master file!

St. Olga: [turns off slideshow] I do not know what you are talking about.  
Toby snaps his fingers again, and Mr Williams presses his remote, causing St. Olga's eyes to turn red. A compartment on her back opens to reveal a computer mouse, and Mr Williams clicks on the mouse twice. St. Olga starts playing a new slideshow.

Mr Williams: There we go.  
The slideshow first shows Toby as a teenager, strapped to a chair in the school's solitary conform-ment chamber.

Toby (teen): You know, my mind's been wandering so much lately, I thought I could use a little refresher. Get me back on track.

St. Olga: Time for a nice, relaxing brain massage.

Toby: No, not that memory! Rewind more! Go back!  
The slideshow then shows Toby as a preteen, looking at his monster tail in the mirror.

Toby (preteen): Mother, why do I have to hide my tail?

St. Olga: You know that old rhyme, dear. "Girls do not make passes at boys with devil tails."  
Preteen Toby hides his tail under his cape.

Toby: No, rewind!  
The slideshow then shows Toby as a child, looking at his glowing cheek marks in a puddle of water.

Toby (child): Oh, Mommy, Mommy, look! My cheeks are glowing! Isn't it pretty?

St. Olga: Do you know what would make you even prettier?

Toby (child): What, Mommy?

St. Olga: Suppressing your flaws.  
St. Olga wipes young Toby's cheeks. Present-day Toby watches the film in silence.

Toby (child): [crying] Mommy, wait! I can fix it!  
Young Toby tearfully makes his cheek marks stop glowing.

Toby: Please, not this memory. Go back further.  
The slideshow then shows King Shastacan standing over toddler Toby's crib.

Royal aide: King Shastacan, the Lady St. Olga is here to see you.

King Shastacan: Oh, St. Olga, thank you for coming.

Toby: This. This is it.

Shastacan: This child is unfit to be in the kingdom. He's absolutely heinous.

Toby (toddler): [sneezes]

St. Olga: I should call him Dan. Its a wonderful name for him.  
The slideshow stops.

Toby: Mewni should've been my brother's.

St. Olga: I did my best raising you. All the other robot moms laughed behind my back. It was not easy. You should thank me.

Toby: Yeah... Thank you!  
Toby punches St. Olga into the wall, deactivating her again. The arm Toby punched St. Olga with suddenly grows in muscle mass. The princesses appear before Dan again.

Pony Head: Hey! This school has become so dear to me since I got here ten minutes ago, and I did not come here to watch you destroy it!  
A more monstrous-looking Toby growls at Pony Head and glares at her with red slitted eyes.

Pony Head: Ooh, you know what? You are clearly going through some things that, actually, I'm just gonna

circle back later. Wow.

 

Toby charges at Pony Head.

Pony Head: [screaming]

Scene cuts to the school's front exterior. Toby emerges from the fog holding Pony Head's broken horn and drops it on the ground.

Toby: Oh, Rasticore.

Rasticore: Hmm?

Toby: [turning his head] Looks like it's just you and me now.

Rasticore: [evil smirk] Yes,looks like it is just you and me now.

Mr Williams: What...? What's going on Mr Dan?

Rasticore: Sorry Williams but we no longer need you.

Toby: Rasticore's right Mr Williams we no longer need you. And my name is not Dan its Toby!.

Mr Williams looks stunned and scared as he tried to run away.  
But Toby opens a robot's heart compartment, rips out it's heart, and throws it at Mr Williams's blowing up his body.  
Toby: Oh, Rasticore. Time to take the throne of Mewni.  
Toby and Rasticore walk off into the night laughing.


	61. Svtfoe - Conquer Scene -"Brother Reunion."

Star sees Toby in his full lizard form after fighting his ultimate monster form still on his knees in front of Toffee's sword with Rasticore and approaches from behind.

Star: Toby, you... you saved us.

Toby: Star? Well, thank you for letting me borrow this.  
Toby gives the wand back to Star. Star looks at the wand, then at Toffee's sword, then at Toby again.

Star: ...No. Keep it. This wand was yours. It belongs to you. Things haven't been right since my family took the kingdom. The best thing I can do as queen is return what my family stole from you.  
A glow was then seen from the gem on Toffee's sword. When Toby lifts up the sword his eyes starts to glow while seeing a vision.

Star: Uhhh...  
Toby looks in the vision to see his brother's body in a crystal rebuilding itself along with Toffee. Toby then heard a voice from the sword.

Sword: He is alive.

Toby: [tearing up] It can't be.

Star: WHAT?

Toby: [to Star] Thank you.

Star: Oh, yeah... Totally-totally-totally...  
Toby then created a parasol with his wand...

Star: Uh, Toby?  
...and floats off into the night sky while holding Toffee's sword and while Rasticore followed.

Marco: What did you just do?

Star: Where is he going?

Glossaryck: [runs around Star and Marco] Toff Toff! Toff Toff! Toff Toff! Toff Toff!

Star: Yes, Glossaryck, "Toff Toff". We know.

Glossaryck: ...No, no, no! Toff Toff is the nickname that Toby gave Toffee when Toby was a toddler! He's going off to be with him. I've been trying to tell you for months now. Anyway, see ya around.  
Glossaryck departs similarly to Toby, making a parasol with his forehead gem and floating away. Star and Marco watch him leave, completely speechless. Marco falls over onto the floor in shock.

Star: Is his voice different?  
Scene cuts to the Monster Temple. Toby and Rasticore float towards the Temple and they entered Toby's old nursery and Toby picks up his Toffee plushie. Toby uses the wand to blast away the walls and rubble and disintegrate the back wall depicting a monster's two eyes. They walk beyond the wall and found Toffee's body frozen in a crystal while it rebuilds Toffee.

Toby: [teary-eyed] Hello, big brother. I'm home.


	62. Svtfoe - Moon the Undaunted Scene.

The monsters see Moon approaching. Moon stops before the monsters and lays down a blanket. She takes out eating utensils, a goblet, and River's apology meat and starts to eat.

Rasticore: Uh, can we help you?

Moon: I wish to speak to the general.

Lizard monster 1: The general?!

Monsters: [laughing]

Toffee: (o.s.) Silence!  
Toffee emerges from behind a wall of skulls and approaches Moon while wearing a baby carrier with a toddler Toby who was fast asleep.

Toffee: [bowing] Hello, Princess.

Moon: I presume you're the one they call the "Lizard".

Toffee: Yes, but you may call me... Toffee.

Moon: Toffee? How is that any better?

Toffee: What do you want?

Moon: I want you and your army to leave immediately or face the consequences.

Rasticore: Your mom couldn't defeat us, and neither can you!

Moon: I was hoping you'd say that. [points her magic wand at Toffee]

Lizard monster 1: We're not afraid of your little girl magic!

Rasticore: We're invincible! Just watch!

 

Rasticore holds out his left arm, and the first lizard monster opens his jaws around it.

Moon: No, wait! I already know about the—!

 

The lizard monster bites off Rasticore's arm off-screen.

Moon: Ugh!

Rasticore: [grunting]

 

Rasticore grows a new left arm.

Monsters: [cheering]

Moon: [closes her eyes] I call the darkness unto me from deepest depths of Earth and sea.

 

In the Crystal Dimension, Eclipsa's cheek marks start glowing.

Moon: From ancient evils unawoken, break the one that can't be broken.

 

Purple storm clouds start gathering over Moon and the monsters.

Moon: To blackest night, I pledge my soul and crush my heart to burning coal.

 

The top of Moon's magic wand becomes stained with black, and black veins appear along her arms.

Moon: To summon forth a deathly power, to see my hated foe devoured! [sees dark veins on her arms] Aah!

Toffee: Enough of this.

 

Toffee reaches out to grab Moon, but she fires an energy blast that severs his right hand's middle finger and knocks him over.

In the Crystal Dimension, Eclipsa's cheek marks stop glowing.

Toffee's severed finger disappears.

Toffee: Have you learned nothing?

 

Toffee tries to regrow his severed finger, but the regenerating finger crumbles to black dust.

Monsters: [gasp]

Lizard monster 2: It's not growing back!

 

The monsters run away and scatter to the woods, screaming in terror.

Toffee: [grunts]

 

Toffee stands up, dusts himself off, and walks away angry while holding and shushing his crying toddler brother.


	63. It's Over Isn't It Svtfoe

[Toby] I was fine with the people  
Who would come into my life now and again.  
I was fine 'cause I knew  
That they didn't really matter until him.I was happy when he came into my life  
And now after all these years, I never thought I'd lose him. It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?  
It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?  
We made a promise, and it was broken, and now he is gone.  
It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on? War and glory, reinvention  
monsters, freedom, his promise,  
Out in daylight, my potential,  
Bold, precise, experimental,Who am I now in this world without him?  
Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt him?  
What would i do without him?  
Now that he's no longer here. It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?  
It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?  
We made a promise, and it was broken, and now he is gone!  
It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on? It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?


	64. Svtfoe - Fortune Cookies Scene

Ludo: Cheers. [slurps] That was the closest we've ever come, but that girl always gets the best of me.  
Toffee approaches the window and looks at Butterfly Castle.

Toffee: Yes, well, you're not the first monster to fall victim to their magic.

Ludo: Things will be different when I get the wand. [laughing, imitating laser]  
Toffee looks out the window expressionless and then opens his locket and smiles at a picture of him and his toddler brother Toby and then glares at Butterfly Castle.

Toffee: They will pay for taking you away from me. I promise my precious little brother Toby.


	65. Steven Universe - Jail Break Scene ¨Garnet's a Fusion¨ Nova x Bella

Stella: Uh... hello? Are... you okay?

Yellow Zircon aka Nova: *frightened* *pants*

(Nova hits the wall with her hand, causing Stella to lose her footing.)

Yellow Zircon aka Nova: Great! This is just perfect!

Stella: Uh, do you need any help?

Yellow Zircon aka Nova:  No! I mean— Don't look at me! Just... go away. *turns away and curls up*

(Stella begins to walk away until Nova stops her.)

Yellow Zircon aka Nova: Hey, wait! You're out! How did you get past the field?

Stella: Oh, I just kind of— *reaches towards barrier*

Yellow Zircon aka Nova: Wait! No-no-no-no-no, wait!

(Stella's hand passes through the barrier.)

Yellow Zircon aka Nova: It's... okay? *reaches towards barrier and her hand gets zapped*

Yellow Zircon aka Nova: *retracts hand and looks at it painfully* Ah! Nugh! *suspicious* What's going on?

(Singing is heard.)

Yellow Zircon aka Nova: *looking around and gasps*

Stella: Somebody's singing...

Yellow Zircon aka Nova: *whispers to self* Bella. Let me out of here! Please! I need to find Bella!

Stella: Is she your friend? I'm looking for my friends, too.

Yellow Zircon aka Nova: *worriedly* *rushing* She's all alone, I need to find her!

Stella: Don't worry, we'll find our friends.

(Stella steps into barrier, putting her arms to the side, creating a hole in the barrier.)

Stella: *stuttering* And we'll do it together!

(Nova rushes forward then slides under Stella's arm before running.)

Stella: Wait for me!

Stella: *while both are running* Hey, my name's Stella, by the way, what's yours?

Yellow Zircon aka Nova: Quiet! *focuses* Ugh! I can't see! *looks around* This way!

Stella: Uah!

(Nova and Stella run down a winding hallway.)

Stella: *both still running* How many more Gems are trapped here?

Yellow Zircon aka Nova: *still running* Don't know. Don't care.

(The singing stops. Stella and Nova stop running.)

Yellow Zircon aka Nova: *stops* She stopped singing. *yells* Bella!

(Stella looks out window at Earth. They start running again. They find a cell with a Gem in it.)

Yellow Zircon aka Nova: *gasp* Oh, *realizes that it's Luna, not Bella* *angrily* it's just you...

Stella: Luna!

(The Gem turns around, revealing her to be Luna. Nova starts pacing fervently.)

Stella: Luna, I can get you out.

Purple Zircon aka Luna: *moves back* Stop!

Stella: It's okay. I can—

Purple Zircon aka Luna: No! I don't want your help. Things are bad enough as it is. I've already made too much trouble. Once we get back to Homeworld, they're going to decide what to do with us.

Yellow Zircon aka Nova: *yelling* I don't have time for this! *dashes down the hallway*

Stella: *to Yellow Zircon aka Nova* Wait!

Purple Zircon aka Luna: Stella, whatever you're doing just stop. If we do everything they say they might go easy on us.

Stella: But they're... mean! They hurt my friends, they hurt my face! They've got you here in prison!

Purple Zircon aka Luna: That's why we can't fight them.

Stella: That's why we have to fight them.

(Luna turns away.)

Stella: I'll come back for you...

(Stella runs down another hallway, Luna rests her face on her lap, curling up.)

(Singing starts again. Stella gasps. She hides as Ivy and Blaze walk by.)

Gray Zircon aka Ivy: We can't leave yet Blaze!

(Stella peeks around the corner at Ivy and Blaze.)

Gray Zircon aka Ivy: The whole point of coming here was to check on the Cluster!

(Blaze punches the wall.)

Red Zircon aka Blaze: *to Blue Zircon aka Bella* Stop singing! *to Gray Zircon aka Ivy* Rose Quartz takes priority Ivy. Get back to the bridge and set a course for Homeworld.

(Ivy turns and walks back.)

Gray Zircon aka Ivy: *grumbling* "Go to earth," they said. "It'll be easy," they said.

(Stella turns the corner and sees another gem in a cell. The Gem looks around, making sure it's safe, then starts singing again. Stella walks up to the cell.)

Stella: Hey, I like your song. Are you Bella?

Blue Zircon aka Bella: You escaped...

(Stella reaches through barrier.)

Blue Zircon aka Bella: Of course...

(Stella creates a gap in the barrier.)

Stella: *shakily* Come on, it's safe.

(Bella steps through.)

Blue Zircon aka Bella: Thank you, Stella.

Stella: You're... welcome!

Yellow Zircon aka Nova: *distantly* Bella!

Blue Zircon aka Bella: Come on!

(Bella grabs Stella's hand and runs at an incredible speed, pulling her along.)

Stella: Whoa!

(They stop at a doorway, looking through a room with Nova on the other side.)

Yellow Zircon aka Nova: *gasp*

Blue Zircon aka Bella: Nova!

(Bella and Nova run, meeting in the center of the room embracing each other.)

Yellow Zircon aka Nova: Did they hurt you?

Blue Zircon aka Bella: No, no, I'm okay. Did they hurt you?

Yellow Zircon aka Nova: Who cares!? *starts tearing up*

Blue Zircon aka Bella: I do!

(Bella kisses Nova's tears away. Nova picks up Bella and spins her around.)

Yellow Zircon aka Nova and Blue Zircon aka Bella: *laughing*

(As they spin, their laughs overlap each other and they fuse, becoming an amorphous white blob of energy that then becomes Green Zircon, who lands in front of Stella. The laughing switches to Green Zircon's voice during this scene before she lands.)

Green Zircon: Stella! Thank you!

Stella: *gasps* Green Zircon! You're a fusion!?

Green Zircon: Aw, I'm sorry. We didn't want you meeting us here like this.

Stella: Well, did I make a good first impression?

Green Zircon: Oh Stella. You made a wonderful first impression.


	66. Steven Universe - Jail Break Scene ¨Garnet's a Fusion¨ Eric x Bill

Lucy: Uh... hello? Are... you okay?

Bill aka Ruby: *frightened* *pants*

(Bill hits the wall with his hand, causing Lucy to lose her footing.)

Bill aka Ruby: Great! This is just perfect!

Lucy: Uh, do you need any help?

Bill aka Ruby:  No! I mean— Don't look at me! Just... go away. *turns away and curls up*

(Lucy begins to walk away until Bill stops her.)

Bill aka Ruby: Hey, wait! You're out! How did you get past the field?

Lucy: Oh, I just kind of— *reaches towards barrier*

Bill aka Ruby: Wait! No-no-no-no-no, wait!

(Lucy's hand passes through the barrier.)

Bill aka Ruby: It's... okay? *reaches towards barrier and his hand gets zapped*

Bill aka Ruby: *retracts hand and looks at it painfully* Ah! Nugh! *suspicious* What's going on?

(Singing is heard.)

Bill aka Ruby: *looking around and gasps*

Lucy: Somebody's singing...

Bill aka Ruby: *whispers to self* Eric. Let me out of here! Please! I need to find Eric!

Lucy: You know Eric? Are you two friends? I'm looking for my friends, too.

Bill aka Ruby: *worriedly* *rushing* He's all alone, I need to find him!

Lucy: Don't worry, we'll find our friends.

(Lucy steps into barrier, putting her arms to the side, creating a hole in the barrier.)

Lucy: *stuttering* And we'll do it together!

(Bill rushes forward then slides under Lucy's arm before running.)

Lucy: Wait for me!

Lucy: *while both are running* Hey, my name's Lucy, by the way, what's yours?

Bill aka Ruby: Quiet! *focuses* Ugh! I can't see! *looks around* This way!

Lucy: Uah!

(Bill and Lucy run down a winding hallway.)

Lucy: *both still running* How many more Gems are trapped here?

Bill aka Ruby: *still running* Don't know. Don't care.

(The singing stops. Lucy and Bill stop running.)

Bill aka Ruby: *stops* He stopped singing. *yells* Eric!

(Lucy looks out window at Earth. They start running again. They find a cell with a Gem in it.)

Bill aka Ruby: *gasp* Oh, *realizes that it's Christy, not Eric* *angrily* it's just you...

Lucy: Christy!

(The Gem turns around, revealing her to be Christy. Bill starts pacing fervently.)

Lucy: Christy, I can get you out.

Christy aka Lapis Lazuli: *moves back* Stop!

Lucy: It's okay. I can—

Christy aka Lapis Lazuli: No! I don't want your help. Things are bad enough as it is. I've already made too much trouble. Once we get back to Homeworld, they're going to decide what to do with us.

Bill aka Ruby: *yelling* I don't have time for this! *dashes down the hallway*

Lucy: *to Bill aka Ruby* Wait!

Christy aka Lapis Lazuli: Lucy, whatever you're doing just stop. If we do everything they say they might go easy on us.

Lucy: But they're... mean! They hurt my friends, they hurt my face! They've got you here in prison!

Christy aka Lapis Lazuli: That's why we can't fight them.

Lucy: That's why we have to fight them.

(Christy turns away.)

Lucy: I'll come back for you...

(Lucy runs down another hallway, Christy rests her face on her lap, curling up.)

(Singing starts again. Lucy gasps. She hides as Noire and Stella walk by.)

Noire aka Amethyst Peridot: We can't leave yet Stella!

(Lucy peeks around the corner at Noire and Stella.)

Noire aka Amethyst Peridot: The whole point of coming here was to check on the Cluster!

(Stella punches the wall.)

Stella aka Jasper: *to Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli* Stop singing! *to Noire aka Amethyst Peridot* Daphne Quartz takes priority Neptune. Get back to the bridge and set a course for Homeworld.

(Noire turns and walks back.)

Noire aka Amethyst Peridot: *grumbling* "Go to earth," they said. "It'll be easy," they said.

(Lucy turns the corner and sees another gem in a cell. The Gem looks around, making sure it's safe, then starts singing again. Lucy walks up to the cell.)

Lucy: Psst, Eric its me Lucy.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Lucy, You escaped but how...

(Lucy reaches through barrier.)

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Of course...

(Lucy creates a gap in the barrier.)

Lucy: *shakily* Come on, it's safe.

(Eric steps through.)

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Thank you, Lucy.

Lucy: You're... welcome!

Bill aka Ruby: *distantly* Eric!

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Come on!

(Eric grabs Lucy's hand and runs at an incredible speed, pulling her along.)

Lucy: Whoa!

(They stop at a doorway, looking through a room with Bill on the other side.)

Bill aka Ruby: *gasp*

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Bill!

(Eric and Bill run, meeting in the center of the room embracing each other.)

Bill aka Ruby: Did they hurt you?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: No, no, I'm okay. Did they hurt you?

Bill aka Ruby: Who cares!? *starts tearing up*

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: I do!

(Eric kisses Bill's tears away. Bill picks up Eric and spins him around.)

Bill aka Ruby and Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: *laughing*

(As they spin, their laughs overlap each other and they fuse, becoming an amorphous white blob of energy that then becomes Garnet, who lands in front of Lucy. The laughing switches to Garnet's voice during this scene before she lands.)

Garnet: Lucy! Thank you!

Lucy: *gasps* What!? You're Garnet and you're a fusion!?

Garnet: Aw, I'm sorry. We didn't want you meeting us here like this.

Lucy: Well, did I make a good first impression?

Garnet: Oh Lucy. You made a wonderful first impression.


	67. Steven Universe - Mirror Gem Scene "Meeting Lapis Lazuli"

Lucy: *running* *breathing heavily* *hides behind a rock* *panting* *sighs* What am I gonna do? What's their problem with you? Are you trying to say something?

Mirror: *whirs - distorted* Away from home - Let - Me - Out!

Lucy: I don't understand!

Rin aka Pearl: *distantly* Lucy!

Lucy: Come on! I want to help you! What can I do?

Mirror: *whoosh, whirs, distorted* (The mirror displays Lucy pulling the gem out of it)

Lucy: *grabs gem and pulls on it* (While pulling the gem, the water waves constantly splashed to create a pattern seen at the back of the mirror) *grunts with effort and pulls the gem out* Ah!

(The mirror shatters.)

(The Gem levitates, soon forming its physical, Humanoid form.)

Lucy: *gasps* Wha...

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: *sighs* Thank you... You didn't— *falls forward, but is caught by Lucy* You actually talked to me. You helped me! It's Lucy, right?

Lucy: *breathes deeply* Mm.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: I'm Eric. Eric Sapphire Lazuli. Are you really a Crystal Gem?

Lucy: Yeah!

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: But you set me free.

Lucy: But— Wha...

Kevin aka Peridot:  Lucy!

(The Crystal Gems run forward and summon their weapons.)

Lucy: *runs in front of them* Wait!

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli:  You... *raises a huge water-arm out of the ocean*

Lucy: *gasps*

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: You three knew I was in there, and you didn't do anything. Did you even wonder who I used to be?!

(Eric slams the water-arm onto the Crystal Gems, trapping Kevin underneath it.)

Alice aka Amethyst/Rin aka Pearl: *skid in opposite directions* *pained grunting*

Rin aka Pearl: Lucy, run!

Lucy: What are you doing?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: I'm Eric Sapphire Lazuli, and you can't keep me trapped here anymore!

Lucy: Huh?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: They're not going to let us leave.

Lucy: Leave?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: *parts the ocean in half to make a path* Lucy, come with me.

Lucy: Where?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Home.

Lucy: B-b-but... B-but I... Uh...

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Fine.

Kevin aka Peridot: *grunting with effort* *punches the water arm away* *breathing heavily*

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Don't trust them, Lucy. Goodbye. *steps into the parted water and the path vanishes*

(A huge wave knocks Lucy and Kevin back.)

Kevin aka Peridot/Lucy: *pained grunting*

Kevin aka Peridot: *coughs and gags*

Rin aka Pearl: Lucy! *rushes forward and embraces her* Are you okay?

Lucy: Yeah. I'm fine. So, that was another Gem?

Rin aka Pearl: *sighs* Yes.

Kevin aka Peridot: Lucy, you're grounded.


	68. Steven Universe - Ocean Gem Scene "Steven heals Lapis"

Lucy: Eric, I'm coming up to see you. ...So please don't drown me.

Connor: Wait, Lucy!

Lucy: *grunts and jumps into the water tower*

(Eric makes a water hand, which lifts her to the top of the tower.)

Lucy: *gasps for air, her body encased in a bubble* Eric?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: What are you doing here, Lucy?

Lucy: What? I - No! What are you doing here? This thing, the ocean, this is crazy! Can't we work this out? We Gems should be friends. Whoa!

(Eric pulls the bubble that she's in forward.)

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Don't you know anything, Lucy? Your friends, they don't really care about other Gems. All they care about is the Earth. But I never believed in this place... *looks up towards space*

Lucy: (Lucy is released from the bubble.) Wha... ?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: I just want be with my husband and daughters again...

Lucy: I know how important family can be. But that's why I'm here. You took the ocean away, and the ocean is an important part of my home.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: I'm only using the ocean because my gem is cracked. If I just stretch it far enough... *sighs* This is never going to work.

Lucy: *gasps* I can fix your gem. I have healing powers.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Wait, you have healing powers?

Lucy: I know, right?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Oh, what should I...*Takes off his coat and ties it around his waist*

Lucy: Oh, uh, sorry. This might be a little weird.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: What?

Lucy: *slurps* *licks hand* *determined grunt* *slaps spit-covered hand onto Eric's back*

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: *shudders*

(His gem is restored, as his eye become normal and he sprouts a pair of water-wings.)

Steven*gasps*

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Thank you, Lucy!

Lucy: No prob, Bob. *wipes her spit-covered hand on her skirt*

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: ... It's Eric.

Lucy: *awkwardly* Yeah.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Okay. Bye. (He flies off into space.)


	69. Steven Universe - Keystone Motel Scene 1 "Ruby and Sapphire's Return"

Garnet/Eric: *groans, appearing very tense* Calm down.

Garnet/Bill: *pants, speaking to herself* I don't feel like forgiving Rin!

Garnet/Eric: *still talking to herself, shaking* You don't understand, we must.

Garnet/Bill: *grabs her shoulders* If you're not going to listen then you can just- go!

(Garnet de-fuses into Bill & Eric, who scream as they fall to the floor.)

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: *sitting, facing away from Bill* We must move past this, Bill.

Bill aka Ruby: She lied to us so we'd form Sardonyx! She tricked us; don't you feel used?!

Lucy: *stars in her eyes* Bill! Eric! I uh-

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: You're choosing to take it personally.

Bill aka Ruby: *shouting, jumping to his feet* It's fusion, Eric! What's more personal to us than fusion!?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: I know, you're still upset.

Bill aka Ruby: Oh, so it's just me?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Of course not. *turns to face Bill, expressionless, monotone* Can't you see I'm completely engulfed with rage?

Bill aka Ruby: Well, it doesn't feel like it. *starts tapping his foot impatiently*

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: The sooner we forgive Rin, *starts to levitate* the better it will be for us all. *floats onto the bed*

Bill aka Ruby: *yelling* You're... not... as above this as you... think you... are! *grunts angrily, his head steaming*

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Yes, I am. (Bill paces around the room and gets even angrier.) You can't stay angry with her forever.

Bill aka Ruby: *turns and points at him* Wanna bet?(Smoke starts rising from the carpet.)

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Bill Honey, the carpet.

(Bill looks down and sees the carpet burning.)

Bill aka Ruby: You... can't even... Argh!(Bill runs out of the room, slamming the door shut.)

Lucy: Nice to... see you again?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Nice to see you, too.

(Lucy walks outside in her bathing suit, towel in hand, and walks towards the pool, where she sees Bill pacing around angrily.)

Lucy: *nervously* Hey, Bill! You wanna swim in the pool?

Bill aka Ruby: It's fusion, Lucy! *resumes pacing* It's like Eric doesn't even care! *talking quieter* And we're supposed to be the bigger Gem about this. *throws his hands up in the air, shouting* We're ALLLLLLWAYS the bigger Gem! Well not this time! Not—about—this!

Lucy: Come on, w-why don't you come cool down in the pool? Hup! *cannonballs into the pool*

Bill aka Ruby: I don't need to "cool down".

Lucy: Come on, Bill! The water's niiice!

Bill aka Ruby: *hesitates* Why does he always act like I'm being ridiculous? *walks to the bottom of the pool and continues pacing* Just because he wants to pretend like he doesn't have feelings? Oh yeah! I don't have any feelings... (His words are muffled by water.)

Lucy: Uhh, Bill? ... You made a warm spot! (The water around her starts to bubble.) Aah! A hot spot! Boiling! (She turns red, quickly climbs out of the pool and starts panting.) Uhh... I'm gonna go back to the room.

Bill aka Ruby: *continues grumbling underwater*(Mandy walks back into a frozen room, and turns blue.)

Lucy: Phew... *shivering* Eric?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Hello, Lucy.

Lucy: A-Are you... d-d-doin' ok?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: I'm... fine.(Frost forms on the wall behind him as he speaks.)

Lucy: Okay... *jumps on bed* Wanna watch TV together?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Sure.

Lucy: *turns on TV* Huh... t-the channels are all the wrong numbers... Hey... can you use your future powers to predict what channel I'd love the most?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Hmm... 43. But there's not much on.

(Lucy switches to the channel, and covers herself in blankets, as the frost behind Eric grows.)

Lucy: Hey, E-Eric?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Even if I do, Bill won't listen.

Lucy: Huh?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: You're going to say I should talk to Bill, but it won't help.

Lucy: B-But he seems really upset.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: That doesn't matter. We can't stay mad at Rin forever, and he can't stay mad at me forever, and then he'll come back and see that I'm right.

Lucy: *shivering, ice forming on his face* A-A-Are you s-s-sure?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: I can see the path of fate as it stretches toward the horizon. Bill can't avoid the inevitable. He's just letting his emotions get out of hand.

Lucy: N-N-Not you though?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: No. (More of Eric's bed freezes.)

Lucy: I'm... going to the bathroom. *walks into bathroom*

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Also inevitable.

Lucy: *through the closed door* Uhh... Eric? The toilet's frozen...

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Such is fate.

Lucy: *annoyed* Am I fated to pee outside in the grass too? *walks outside, and shuts door*

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: ... Yes.

Lucy: *grumbling* Keystone state...


	70. Steven Universe - Keystone Motel Scene 2 "This is my fault"

(The headlights on Fred's van shine on Lucy, and the van parks.)

Fred: Hey, Twinkle Star, I brought dinner! *holds up pizza box*

Lucy: Hey Dad, how'd it go?

Fred: Well, he wasn't an axe-murderer, so that was good. What are you doing outside in your bathing suit? And where's Garnet?

(Fred looks in the room, and sees Eric sitting on the bed.)

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: She's not gonna like that it's square...

(Fred quickly closes the door and goes back outside.)

Fred: Oh boy... Where's the other one?

Lucy: He's pacing around in what used to be the pool.

(Bill is seen still pacing around the bottom of the pool, which is now steaming with no water.)

Fred: *sitting down in the back of the van* Something pretty serious must be going on if it made Garnet split up. But hey! We can still have a good time!

(Fred opens the pizza box, revealing it to be a square pizza.)

Lucy: Square pizza?! What's wrong with this crazy state?!

Fred: Sweetie, there will come a time in your life when you learn to accept all pizza. *tears well up in his eyes*

Lucy: Why can't Bill and Eric just... make up?

Fred: Sometimes people that love each other can hurt each other's feelings, without meaning to. We should just give them some space.

Lucy: But I think they'd work it out if they'd just talk to each other!

Fred: Everything will be better in the morning. We'll all go to the best diner in the world, where we'll eat the best breakfast in the world!

Lucy: You think that'll help?

Fred: *nudges Lucy* Nothing like a little breakfast to bring people together!

Lucy: You really are my favorite dad.

Fred: I knew this pizza would put me over the top...

(Lucy, Fred, Bill, and Eric are sitting at a table. Lucy is playing with a spoon, Fred is whistling awkwardly, Bill leans on the table, facing away from Eric, angrily tapping a finger. Eric is sitting patiently. A waitress brings four meals.)

Fred: Hey!

(The waitress hands everyone their food.)

Fred: Thank you!

Lucy: Thanks!

(Bill stares blankly at the plate in front of him. They all have eggs and bacon shaped as smiling faces.)

Fred: What's the matter? Not hungry? *Bill looks up at him*

Lucy: Some Gems don't need to eat, Dad.

Fred: Eh... Well Garnet likes to eat sometimes.

Bill aka Ruby: Argh! Well Garnet's not here!

(He throws himself against the booth seat and crosses his arms, wiggling a foot impatiently.)

(Lucy and Fred awkwardly begin to eat.)

Fred: *nervously* Mmm... Oh boy, this really is "The Best Diner in the World"!

(Bill starts to shake the table, looking furious.)

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Honey you're shaking the table.

Bill aka Ruby: Oh?! (He punches the table, then continues shaking it.) Hah, I'm kinda surprised you felt anything at all, to be honest!

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli:  I didn't need to feel, I saw.

Bill aka Ruby: Eeeverything is just so... *shakes table more violently* CRYSTAL. CLEAR. TO. YOU. ISN'T IT?!?!

(Lucy and Fred frantically lift their food from the table.)

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: *leans over table to Lucy and Fred* This will pass. He'll eventually just burn himself out.

Bill aka Ruby: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! *summons his gauntlet* I AM AN ETERNAL FLAME, BABY!

(Bill smashes the table, causing everything to fall.)

Bill aka Ruby: *arguing with Eric* You don't know me!

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: How could I possibly not know you, we sometimes fuse—

(While the two continue to argue, Lucy gasps as she sees one of the breakfasts turned into a frown.)

Bill aka Ruby: Look at you! Awww-haw-haw.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: We sometimes fuse. Look at you. Look at what you're going on about...

Bill aka Ruby: You don't even know yourself! Hah!

Fred: *smiling nervously at Lucy* Hey, it's okay sweetie! We can still save this! Why don't we just bag them up to go, and-

(Lucy tosses her plate onto the floor, and walks outside with tears in her eyes. Bill and Eric stop arguing immediately and watch.)

Fred: Aww jeez...

(Bill and Eric look at each other and follow her outside.)

Bill aka Ruby and Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Lucy!

Lucy: I was so happy when Garnet said she was gonna come on this trip with me and Dad! (Bill and Eric look at each other, worried looks on their faces.) Home's been awful! Here's been awful! I thought you wanted to have a fun time but, everyone's been acting awful too! It-It just came with us! I don't understand! (She looks at the ground.) Is it- is it me?

Bill aka Ruby: No! Lucy, it's all us!

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: But we made her feel... like it was her fault. *lifts a hand up to his face* I keep looking into the future, when all of this has already been solved... As if it doesn't matter how you feel in the present... *starts to cry* No wonder you think I don't care!

Bill aka Ruby: Eric... -- No, no no no no no no no! This is all my fault! I-I didn't want to look for a solution, I-I just wanted to be mad! Y-You're right! You're always right! I was being stupid!

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli:  I don't think you're stupid!

Bill aka Ruby: I'm... sorry...

(Bill brushes Eric's hair to the side, revealing one crying light blue eye.)

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli:  You honestly think I'm not upset about what happened? I was just... *Bill wipes his tears away* trying to do the right thing...

Bill aka Ruby: I know...

(Eric sighs and holds Bill's hand against his cheek.)

Bill aka Ruby: *smiling* You know what's nice about being split up?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli:  What? *looks concerned*

Bill aka Ruby: I get to look at you.

(Bill grins, and Eric starts to laugh, pushing him away.)

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: *laughing* Be serious!

Bill aka Ruby: *hugs him* There's my Laughy Sappy! *laughs mischievously*

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: *blushing* Shh! You're embarrassing me in front of Lucy!

(The two laugh, Bill throws Eric into the air, catches him and kisses him on the cheek and neck.Eric blushes and continues giggling. Lucy blushes, covers her eyes, lays on the ground, and sighs.)

Fred: *walks up to Lucy* Well, I paid for breakfast... And the damage to the booth... Anywho, I think I'm all vacationed out. Ready to call it a day?

(Lucy takes a breath as if she's going to say something, but is cut off by Bill and Eric fusing.)

Garnet: *smiling and adjusting her shades* Not before we get our free ice.

Lucy: *starry eyed* Garnet!


	71. Steven Universe - A Single Pale Rose Scene  "The Shattering of Pink Diamond"

Lucy: The blue palanquin?

(She walks around and hears talking. She sees Blue Pearl and the Original Blue Diamond and listens in.)

Original Blue Diamond: And then we'll be done. It's going to be easy!

Blue Pearl: There's got to be another way little brother. I mean, maybe-

Original Blue Diamond: Mother won't let me be with Bill. She never will. This is my choice and my life. You can end it all right here, right now.

Blue Pearl: (clutching hands) You know this is crazy, right? (Blue nods) Your status, your purpose. None of it will matter anymore. (Blue nods more excitedly) This will change everything.

Original Blue Diamond: I know! Isn't it exciting?

Blue Pearl: (sighs and smiles) It is and also crazy.

Original Blue Diamond: I can leave my old live behind. If this is really my world, I want to give it to you. I want to live here with human beings! I wanna live here with Bill! I'll finally be free!

Blue Pearl: (smiles) Okay. I'm ready.

Original Blue Diamond: (excited) Pearl...! (takes her hands)

Blue Pearl: I can't believe I'm going to do this.

Original Blue Diamond: I can't exactly let there be two Blue Diamonds.

They hug.

The Original Blue Diamond shapeshifts back into Eric himself, and steps outside the palanquin. Lucy gasps. Eric takes the crown off his head, putting a copy of his gem in it.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Convincing?

Blue Pearl: Very much so .

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Soon, it will be just Eric. (he takes the crown and places on his sister's head. Pearl begins to gasp and then smile at her little brother) Wait, there's one last thing I need to do big sister.

Blue Pearl: Yes?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: No one can ever find out we did this. I never want to look back. So, (folds Pearls's hands to hug her) for my last order as a Diamond. Please, rule the blue colony in my place. No one can know.

Eric stands up and walks outside his palanquin and leaves the castle. A shocked Lucy gasps at Blue Pearl, who turns and looks at her.

Blue Pearl: (hands her Eric's phone) Sorry to make you come all this way.

Lucy takes the phone, surprised. Blue Pearl shapeshifts into the Original Blue Diamond in front of her, and takes the crown, heading outside. Lucy texts Eric that she found the phone.

A flashback sequence plays quickly, of battlefield, where Alice and Rin fight other gems. The sky suddenly lights up in the field. Blue Pearl lays her hands on her brother Eric's pregnant tummy. Eric is seen with his husband,daughters and the Crystal Gems at the temple being comforted. Lucy lands back on the floor of the house, and looks at Eric.

Lucy: I know.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: (Crying) I wanted to tell you for so long.

Lucy: (shocked) Eric you were the Original Blue Diamond.

Alice,Bill,Emily,Brianna and Rin are standing right behind Lucy, shocked.

Alice aka Amethyst: (surprised) Whaaaaaat!?


	72. Steven Universe - Now We're Only Falling Apart Scenes

Alice aka Amethyst: Let me get this straight Eric. You, Brianna and Emily’s mom, were actually The Original Blue Diamond?!

Lucy: He made his sister Blue Pearl The Original Blue Diamond , and reformed to be Eric all the time.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: My final command to Blue Pearl was to rule the blue colony in my place, but now that Lucy knows, I can finally tell you all everything!

Alice aka Amethyst: Phew! I mean, a blue diamond tiara and now The Original Blue Diamond?! Huh, if you told me you invented blue cotton candy, I’d believe it. Right, Bill? Uh, Bill?

Bill aka Ruby: Eric... You..., you...

Bill struggles to stay stable and breaks a vase in anger.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Bill-

Bill aka Ruby: You lied to us! You lied about everything; you held my hands, looked at me right in the eyes, and told me to never question who we are as Garnet. I never questioned myself, or you!

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: I wanted to tell you all!

Bill aka Ruby: But you didn't. You kept on lying to us. That’s what I’m for!

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Bill...

Bill aka Ruby: But I never looked into you, I trusted you... I let you make fools of us all!

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Bill, wait!

Lucy: Guys Ow!

Lucy steps on the fire in pain that Bill had caused due to his anger and stress.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Please...We can just stay calm and talk about this, right? Let’s just, talk.

Bill aka Ruby: Talk about what? How our relationship is based on a lie? What else is there to say...

Bill uses the Warp Pad to warp to Daphne's Fountain.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: I am so sorry...

Lucy: Come on, Rin. Help me explain everything to Bill.

Rin aka Pearl: Right.

Lucy: Sit tight, Eric. We’ll go and get Bill.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Okay...

Eric starts crying due to the fact that Bill has fled. Lucy and Rin then warp to Daphne's Fountain, where Bill is located.

 

Rin aka Pearl: Before Garnet, Daphne was only fighting for Earth. But Garnet changed everything. Daphne wanted to fight for her, she wanted to fight for Gems! And maybe she was foolish, and maybe even...selfish, but she was-

Bill aka Ruby: Following us.

Rin aka Pearl: What?

Bill aka Ruby: This whole time, we thought we were following her, but she was following us. How could she not after you swept her off her feet?

Rin aka Pearl: W-What? Me?

Lucy: Are you kidding? You took her on this whirlwind tour of Earth and then she wanted to live here with you forever!

Bill aka Ruby: That's just how I felt when I was finally together again with...Eric! Oh no! We have to get back right away!

They warp back to the temple.

Bill aka Ruby: Eric! I'm so sorry! Where...?

Bill sees a note on the floor with "Bill" written on it.

Bill aka Ruby: Oh no. What have i done?


	73. Steven Universe - What's Your Problem? Scene "Where's Ruby"

Bill aka Ruby: Eric! I'm so sorry! Where...?

Bill sees a note on the floor with "Bill" written on it.

Bill aka Ruby: Oh no. What have i done?

Bill starts to read the letter.

Bill aka Ruby: Bill, you were right. I need some time to think, so I am running away. - Eric. This can’t be happening.

Bill starts to cry due to Eric running away.

Bill aka Ruby: Oh Eric, I’m so sorry. You left before I can take back all the horrible things I said to you.

Rin takes the letter out of Bill’s hand and reads it.

Rin aka Pearl: Well, Alice was with him, right? Maybe she knows she went.

Lucy: Alice, have you seen Eric?

Alice aka Amethyst: Yeah, I've seen him. Huh, he asked me for a pen and paper a while ago. Why?

Rin aka Pearl: Because, he ran away. Did you see where he went?

Alice aka Amethyst: I don't know. Maybe he'll come back. It's not my job to babysit him. Hey, Lucy! Get over here, I need a player two!

Lucy: Hold on a second, Alice. Do you see him coming back in your Ruby Future Vision, Bill?

Bill aka Ruby: Oh? Oh! Maybe! But... he's so wonderful... and beautiful! I have no idea what he could...

Bill hugs Rin and begins to sob. Rin pats his head and holds Bill's hands.

Rin aka Pearl: There, there. It's going to be okay. He's going to come back! He's got to come back! If  he doesn't then... then, there would be no more Garnet. And... what on Earth would we do without Garnet?

Bill aka Ruby: Oh, Rin! How will I ever get him back?!

Rin embraces Bill.

Bill's arms are visibly trembling.

Rin aka Pearl: I... I don't know! You two are incredible together! It can't be over! It can't be over!


	74. Steven Universe - The Question Scene "Will you marry me"

Cut to Beach House. Rin,Emily,Brianna and Bill sit on the couch, when Lucy and Alice enters.

Bill aka Ruby: Lucy! Did you find Eric?

Lucy: He's outside. He's got something to say to you.

The six of them step out onto the porch. Eric stand in the distance.

Bill aka Ruby: Eric!

Eric and Bill run to each other.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Bill, I'm so sorry! I should have never lied to you and everyone else. I shouldn't have pushed you and everyone else away like that. I was wrong to keep my true identity a secret.

Bill aka Ruby: Pt'ooey! Naw, you were right. Someone else told us we were the answer. But...I don't believe that anymore. At least, not 'til I hear it from you.

He holds out his left hand to Eric.

Eric takes his hand, and Bill kneels in front of him.

Bill aka Ruby: Eric... Will you marry me again?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: What-? Marry you again?

Bill aka Ruby: Yeah! This way we can be together, even when we're apart! This time, being Garnet will be our decision. What do you say?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Of course.

Bill aka Ruby: Yee-haw!

Bill hugs Eric tightly.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: I've been waiting to kiss your cute face!

He kisses Bill on the cheek.

Bill lifts Eric up and spins him around, and they laugh together.

Lucy: Awwww!

Rin looks happy when Alice approaches.

Rin smiles and places her hand on Alice's cheek.

Bill throws Eric up and catches him.

Eric giggles.

Lucy holds up the Lonesome Lasso book, which shows a wedding scene, and reads, 'To be continued...' in the bottom right corner.


	75. Steven Universe - Reunited Scenes

Eric comes in while covering his eye, and then Bill sitting on Lucy's bed covers his eyes with his hands

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Okay, Bill. I gotta get dressed for a big day now, so no peeking. And no ruby future vision either!

Bill aka Ruby: (laughs) Okay!

Lucy then floats down beside Bill, while Fred plays an instrumental version of Stronger Than You while the rest follows Fred.

Lucy: You nervous?

Bill aka Ruby: I'm not.

Both looks at Bill's left foot, where fire formed, then Bill kicks it and destroys it

As Fred goes to wedding, Kevin throws flowers at the people attending and Emily and Brianna throws red and blue flower petals

Kevin aka Peridot: Flowers for you! (throws to the right) Flowers for you! (throws to the left) Flowers for you! (throws to the right)The last thrown flowers hit Mr. Fryman on the face, which knocks him off his chair, shocking Peedee

Kevin aka Peridot: Wedding commander, all flowers have been deployed!

Lucy: Thanks, Kev.

Fred is shown sitting, still playing the guitar. Eric comes out of the house, wearing a blue and white bride's clothes. Bill looks at him, which made him blush and smile big. Eric hurriedly came down from the house, to which Fred's music became faster, while leaving ice footsteps behind. As Eric reached the wedding, he uses his powers to get to Bill as fast as possible, leaving ice behind, to which Alice tries to remove by stepping on it, then the music stopped

Lucy: (clears throat) Dearly beloved gems (Kevin, Alice,Emily,Brianna and Bismuth are seen standing together), humans (Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran looked at each other), lions big and small (Lion is seen slurping a lizard, with Cat Lucy resting on his head), living gourds (Rin and Connor looked at Pumpkin), Onion(Onion is seen eating Chaaaaps), we are gathered here today to celebrate Bill and Eric, two of my favorite people, who combine into one of my other favorite people. You all probably know where is Garnet. She's the love, given form, now it's your turn to talk about that.

Bill aka Ruby: I know this is all kind of silly, I mean, we've been together for 5,750 years.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: And 8 months.

Bill aka Ruby: I used to feel like I wasn't much good, just one of me on my own, but when we're together, it feels like it's okay to just be me. So I wanna be me, with you, and, and, not even your mother Yellow Diamond will come between us. And if she trys, we'll beat her up! (punches and kicks furiously into the air)

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: (laughs) Bill, (space becomes the background) my future used to look like one single, obvious stream, unbending 'til the end of time. In an instant, you pulled me from that destiny, and opened my eye to an explosion of infinite possible futures, streaking across space and time, altered and obliterated by the smallest force of will.

Bill and Lucy was amazed by Eric's vow

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: What I mean is, you changed my life. And then, I changed your life. And now, we changed our lives and meeting you in the training grounds and being with you and our daughters are the most happiness days of my life.

Lucy: Bismuth, the rings.

Alice aka Amethyst: (bumps Bismuth with her elbow) Hey Bismuth, that's your cue.

Bismuth is seen crying, then approaches the couple to give them the rings. Eric then wears the copper ring to Bill and Bill did the same to Eric, albeit the ring was silver

Lucy: Bill, do you take this gem to have and to hold on this and every other planet in the universe?

Bill aka Ruby: I do!

Lucy: And Eric, do you...

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Yes.

Lucy: (whispering) You didn't let me finish.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: I'm just very excited.

Lucy: Then by the power vested in me by the state of Delmarva, I now pronounce you... Garnet!

Bill and Eric kissed. Bill then carried Eric, twirled, then fused back into Garnet.

The crowds cheered and two red and blue flowers washed up ashore.


	76. Svtfoe - Total Eclipsa the Moon Scene -Steven Universe

Rin aka Pearl: Eric? I—

Eric is playing thrash music on a blue glass guitar.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: [gasps] Oh, hey. Rin. Hi. You're in my and Bill's room.

Eric puts the guitar down.

Rin aka Pearl: Did you... make a... guitar... out of blue glass?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: I work with what I'm given.

Rin aka Pearl: This should be quick. Lucy just stormed in the house with some crazy idea about who your and Bill's daughters are.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Okay.

Rin aka Pearl: [opens "DIAMOND FAMILY " book scanner] Look, I just need you to identify them from a picture on the scanner. Can you do that?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Hm.

Rin aka Pearl: What is it?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: It's just... I haven't seen my daughters in so many years.

Rin aka Pearl: Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: No, it's fine. I'm fine.

Eric puts his hand the scanner and reveals Lily aka Green Pearl and Melody aka Green Sapphire's page.

Rin aka Pearl: Are these your daughters?

Sibella: Lily and Melody? No.

Rin aka Pearl: What? Are you sure?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Oh, I'm sure. [sits by the window] My daughters were Emily and Brianna.

Rin aka Pearl: Well, the names may have been changed.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: But that's not them. My daughters had pretty little Blue and Red heart cheek marks and they both have blue and red eyes.

Rin aka Pearl: I-I'm sorry. Blue and Red heart cheek marks?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: They got them from me and their daddy.

Rin aka Pearl: But how is that possible? How could these not be your daughters? This is the complete history of the Diamond family! If these aren't your daughters, then who are they?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: I wish I could tell you. The Royal Archive would have the truth.

Rin aka Pearl: The Archive? In the Bureaucracy of Magic? Where they keep lunch receipts and office supplies?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Don't judge a room by its supplies. The Archive has the real history, beyond what's in your book scanner.

Rin aka Pearl: Well, I don't have access to the Archive. Don't even know how to get there.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: I could come with you.

Rin aka Pearl: [sighs] Fine. Let's go. I can't believe I'm doing this.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Well, think of it as a friends' night if that makes you feel better.

Rin aka Pearl: It doesn't.


	77. Steven Universe - Hit the Diamond Scene 1

Garnet: *Turns to the others* Listen up, everyone. I have a plan. Or should I say... *Holds up hands* We have a plan?

(Garnet, while giggling, unfuses into Bill aka Ruby and Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli, both holding hands.)

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Hello everyone.

Alice aka Amethyst and Rin aka Pearl: Bill! Eric!

Lucy: HUUUGS! *Runs up to Bill and Eric and hugs them.*

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Hello, Lucy!

Alice aka Amethyst: So, what's the plan?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: (To Bill) You got this Honey. Just act casual. (Kisses Bill on the cheek.)

Bill aka Ruby: Yeah. (Bumps fist against palm) Casual.

[Int. Outside the barn.]

(Bill walks awkwardly towards the other Rubies, who are chattering amongst themselves.

Ruby (Doc) is standing on top of the Roaming Eye.)

Ruby (Doc): Focus, Rubies! This is an important mission from Yellow Diamond, so we can't mess it up.

Bill aka Ruby: (Slides next to Ruby (Navy)) *Nervously* Eh, hey, hey! Uh... (Sweating) What are we all doing over here?

(All the Rubies look at her with suspicious facial expressions.)

Ruby (Leggy): (Raises hand) Yeah, what ARE we all doing here?

Ruby (Doc): We're here to retrieve the leader of the Earth mission! (Raises eyebrow) Hey, wait a second. It seems like there are more of us... than usual!

Ruby (Navy): There's supposed to be five of us.

Ruby (Army): (Clenches fist) Five Rubies!

(Ruby (Eyeball) and Ruby (Leggy) look at their hands.

Ruby (Eyeball): (nods.)

Ruby (Doc): (Begins counting and pointing) One, two, three, four, five. Tch, never mind.

Bill aka Ruby: (Sighs in relief.)

Ruby (Doc): The leader of the Earth mission must be around here somewhere.

Bill aka Ruby: *Nervously* Well, she's definitely not in that barn! (Forced poker face.)

Ruby (Doc): Whoa, I didn't see that before. Maybe we SHOULD look around in there.

Bill aka Ruby: *Nervously* (Raises hands) Uh, I'll go! By myself! (Runs away groaning.)

Ruby (Navy): Ba-Byee!

[Back at the barn]

Bill aka Ruby: They want to search the barn!

Lucy: We heard.

Rin aka Pearl: We saw.

Noire aka Amethyst Peridot: *Fearfully* So I'm scared!

Alice aka Amethyst: Holds up a baseball bat) Let's ambush them!

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: No. No one needs to get hurt. Let's be sensible.

Bill aka Ruby: What do I do? (Bites fingers.)

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Just go out there and tell them this is a place where humans live.

Bill aka Ruby: (Sighs) I don't wanna go alone...

Lucy: Oh! I'll come. I'll be your backup.

Alice aka Amethyst: (Hands her a baseball bat) And here's some backup for your backup.

[Int. Ruby gathering]

Bill aka Ruby: (Places Lucy down) *Nervously/transparently* I checked the barn, and I just found a bunch of humans! Hah!

Lucy: (Nods) *Transparently* Yup! Nothing in there but us humans!

Ruby (Doc): *Somewhat skeptical* Really?

Bill aka Ruby: *Nervously* Looks like we failed...! Time to go back home! Hah...!

Ruby (Doc): I think we better double-check. You remember what happened last time.

Bill aka Ruby: *Confused* Last time?

(The Rubies, except for Doc and Leggy, begin laughing.)

Ruby (Navy): Oh, Ruby, you're so forgetful!

Ruby (Doc): Alright, let's search the barn!

All the other Rubies: Yes, Ruby!

Bill aka Ruby: Wait! *Nervously* You can't, beca-because... uh... (Glances at Lucy.)

Lucy: You have to... uh... play baseball!

(The Rubies look at each other.)

Lucy: Yeah! It's a human thing. I-If you win, you can go inside, and if you lose, you... gotta leave forever.

Ruby (Doc): (Eyes narrowed) Base... ball.

[Back at the barn]

Noire aka Amethyst Peridot, Alice aka Amethyst,Rin aka Pearl, and Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Baseball?!

(Bill facepalms.)

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: I... saw that this was a possibility, though I am surprised that this is the path we're taking.

Lucy: (Blows a whistle) Alright. My human baseball knowledge will lead us to victory. Let's just go out there and pretend to be humans. Except Noire. You stay here in the barn and hide.

Noire aka Amethyst Peridot: O... kay.

Lucy: Everybody in? (Glances at Christy) Christy?

Christy aka Lapis Lazuli: (Chuckles) This plan sucks.


	78. Steven Universe - Hit the Diamond Scene 2

(Lucy, Rin, Alice, Christy, and Eric are lined up wearing baseball clothes against all of the Rubies, including the Crystal Gem Ruby.)

Lucy: We're the humans! Lucy!

Rin aka Pearl: Earl!

Alice aka Amethyst: Amy!

Christy aka Lapis Lazuli: Crystal.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: (Blushing) And Ericka.

(Bill is also blushing and sweating.)

Ruby (Doc): Understood. Our team is the Rubies! Consisting of... Ruby!

Bill aka Ruby: Ruby!

Ruby (Navy): Ruby!

Ruby (Army): *quickly* Ruby!

Ruby (Eyeball): Ruby.

Ruby (Leggy): And Ruby!

Lucy: Here's the rules of the game. We take turns throwing the ball at each other. The batter tries to hit the ball with the bat, and then they run around the bases. Whoever gets the most runs wins.

(Transition to when the game is starting. Bill is the batter, Lucy is the pitcher, Alice is the catcher, Eric is at first base, Christy is at second base, and Rin is at third base. Bill puts on a cap, readies his bat, and winks at Steven. Steven winks back and throws the ball.)

Lucy: (Narrating the rules) You get three tries to hit the ball. (Bill misses the ball on purpose) If you miss...

Alice aka Amethyst: Striiiike one!

Ruby (Army): What?!

(Lucy tosses the ball again.)

Alice aka Amethyst: Striiike two!

(Lucy tosses the ball again, and Bill misses again.)

Alice aka Amethyst: Strike three!

Lucy: (Narrating the rules) Three strikes, and you're out!

Bill aka Ruby: (Acting) Oh, darn! Guess I'm out.

(Eric waves at him, and Bill blushes.)

(Ruby (Army) punches him in the back.)

Ruby (Army): You swung too slow! (Picks up the bat) Do it like this.

(Lucy throws the ball and Ruby (Army) hits it so hard that it flies across the fields.)

Lucy: And that's called a "home run."

Lucy: (Narrating the rules) If the ball gets caught (Rin efficiently catches a ball hit by Ruby (Navy)), you're out. And if you get tagged (Lucy catches the ball and tags Ruby (Eyeball) and she gets angry), you're out! Uhhhh, (Lucy quickly says) and after three outs we switch sides!

(Alice is batting while chewing gum and Ruby (Doc) is pitching. Once her bubble pops, Alice hits the ball and it goes flying out of the field. She then spin dashes around the bases and slides into home plate in a pose.)

Rin aka Pearl: (Enthusiastically) Nice!

Ruby (Leggy): Wow! That purple human is really good!

Lucy: Hahahaha. Us humans, we're full of surprises. (Whispers while pushing Alice offscreen) Alice be careful.

(Eric runs into the field as the batter)

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Heeeeey Ruby (Giggles.)

(Ruby (Doc) pitches and Eric misses it.)

Ruby (Doc): Strike ONE!!

Bill aka Ruby: Haven't I seen you somewhere before?

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: I don't know. I don't get off planet much.

(Both Eric and Bill start laughing.)

(The Gems look at Bill and Eric as they pay more attention to each other than concentrating on the game.)

Ruby (Doc): Strike TWO!!

Lucy: What's going on? What are they doing?

(Christy comes from the back.)

Christy aka Lapis Lazuli: (Monotone) Flirting.

Rin aka Pearl: (Somewhat worried tone) Uh-oh...

Ruby (Doc): Strike THREE!!

Bill aka Ruby and Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Uhhhh...

(Bill and Eric look at the Gems with embarrassment and Christy gives a thumbs up.)

(Ruby (Eyeball) is the batter now and hits the ball so that Christy just moves a little to the left and catches it. Ruby (Doc) is at third base yelling at Bill who is more distracted by Eric and ceases to concentrate on the plan. Eric cheers as Bill accidentally hits the ball allowing Ruby (Doc) to score.)

Lucy: (Whispers) What?

Ruby (Army): (Because of Bill's hit, the Rubies gather around Bill in excitement) YEAHH!! (Ruby (Army) flexes on the field showing her happiness.)

(Montage of Rin, Lucy, and Alice as batters begin. During Chirsty's at-bat, she holds her bat over the plate, letting the pitch bounce off it. She walks to first base as the Rubies rush toward the home plate and dive on top of the ball. Another point is shown where Eric is at the Rubies' bench chatting with Bill; Lucy drags him away. The Gems continue playing while Bill and Eric continue flirting with each other.)

Noire aka Amethyst Peridot: (Lucy runs to the Barn for another bat after one of the Rubies unintentionally shatters the last one) Hey, how's it going? Are we winning?

Lucy: Ummm.....(Lucy looks at Bill giving Eric instructions on how to hit the ball)

Bill aka Ruby: (helping out Eric) Now, what you want to do is lead with your hips. (Eric swings the bat) Yeah. That's pretty good. Let me show you again.

(Ruby (Eyeball) watches them, then looks into the camera)

Lucy: Well, haha... (Lucy hesitates) We're doing just fine. Everything's gonna be A-Okay. (Lucy walks to the field nervously.)

Noire aka Amethyst Peridot: You're lying to me!

Lucy: To make you feel better!

Noire aka Amethyst Peridot: Thank you!

(The scoreboard shows the Rubies have 7 as their score and the Humans have 6.)

Lucy: (Lucy is with the Gems and discusses the issue) Alright, it's the bottom of the ninth. We've got Christy on second, but one more out and the game's over for us. We need to hit a home run.

(The Gems see Eric at bat.)

Lucy: Wait! I call a timeout! Listen, you two (Lucy comes in between Eric and Bill), I know it's hard being separated, but we have to keep them out of the barn or they're gonna find Noire. Remember?! Bill, stop being cute, and Eric, keep your eye on the ball!

Bill aka Ruby: Pun...intended?

Lucy: (Snaps fingers and points at Bill) What did I just say?

Ruby (Doc): Hmmm, Ughh

(Ruby (Doc) throws the ball at Eric.)

(Eric swings the bat but misses the hit.)

Ruby (Doc): Strike one!

(The Crystal Gems look worried as the Rubies stay confident.)

Bill aka Ruby: Come on, I know you can do it.

(Bill raises Eric's hopes and determination.)

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: Hmmmm....

(Eric fails to hit the ball again.)

Ruby (Doc): Strike two!

Bill aka Ruby: Just look at the ball.

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: I'm trying, but all I want to look at is you.

Bill aka Ruby: Don't worry, you can look at me when you're running for home.

(Eric becomes happy and concentrates on the goal.)

(Eric and Ruby (Doc) get ready. Ruby (Doc) lights the ball on fire and throws it really fast towards Eric.)

Eric aka Sapphire Lazuli: URRR, UGHHHH!!! (Eric swings the bat with determination.)

(When the ball touches the bat, Eric stands his ground and freezes the bat, withstanding force from the ball and rebounding it to give a glorious home run. The Crystal Gems celebrate as Eric runs around the bases while Christy walks casually.)

Lucy: YEAH!

(Bill and Christy high five, Ruby (Army) throws her mitt in fury. Eric continues to run towards Bill.)

Bill aka Ruby: Come to ME! (Both laugh and Eric jumps towards Bill.)

(Bill and Eric accidentally fuse.)

Garnet: Hahaha...Ha...whoops....


	79. Remains of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Corpse Bride

Lee: l've got a--

 l've got a dwarf.

And l'm not afraid to use him.

l want some questions. Now!

Dwarf Corpse: -Answers. l think you mean ''answers.''

Lee: -Thank you, yes, answers.

l need answers.

What's going on here? Where am l?

Who are you?

Lucy: Well, that's kind of a long story.

Leo: What a story it is.

A tragic tale of romance, passion

and murder most foul.

Dwarf Corpse: This is gonna be good.

Leo: Hit it, boys.

Hey, give me a listen

You corpses of cheer

At least those of you

Who still got an ear

we'll tell you a story

Make a skeleton cry

Of our own jubiliciously

Lovely Corpse Bride

Die, die, we all pass away

But don't wear a frown

Because it's really okay

You might try and hide

And you might try and pray

But we all end up

The remains of the day

That's right.

Well, our girl was a beauty

Known for miles around

When a mysterious stranger

Came into town

He was plenty good-looking

But down on his cash

And our poor little baby

She fell hard and fast

When her daddy said no

She just couldn't cope

So our lovers came up

With a plan to elope

Die, die, we all pass away

But don't wear a frown

Because it's really okay

You might try and hide

And you might try and pray

But we all end up

The remains of the day

That's right.

Okay. Oh, yeah.

Come on, boys, pick it up.

Yeah. Like it.

Okay, Chancy, take it.

Yeah.

Yeah!

That's nice.

So they conjured up a plan

To meet late at night

They told not a soul

Kept the whole thing tight

Now, her mother's wedding dress

Fit like a glove

You don't need much

When you're really in love

Except for a few things

Or so i'm told

Like the family jewels

And a satchel of gold

Then next to the graveyard

By the old oak tree

On a dark foggy night

At a quarter to 3

She was ready to go

But where was he?

Jasper: And then?

Leo: -She waited

Maria: -And then?

Leo: -There in the shadows, was it her man?

Ben: -And then?

Leo: -Her little heart beat so loud

Jasper,Maria and Ben: -And then?

Leo: And then, baby, everything went black

Now, when she opened her eyes

She was dead as dust

Her jewels were missing

And her heart was bust

So she made a vow

Lying under that tree

That she'd wait for her true love

To come set her free

Always waiting for someone

To ask for her hand

Then out of the blue

Comes this groovy young man

Who vows forever

To be by her side

And that's the story

Of our Corpse Bride

Die, die, we all pass away

But don't wear a frown,

Because it's really okay

You might try and hide

And you might try and pray

But we all end up

The remains of the day

Yeah.


	80. Tears to Shed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Corpse Bride

Lucy: Roses for perfect love.

Lilies for sweetness.

Baby's breath.

Daphne: Why so blue Lu?

Lucy: Maybe he's right.

Maybe we are too different.

Valerie: I know maybe i should

have his head examined.

l could do it.

Lucy: Maybe he does belong  with her.

Little Miss Living.

With her rosy cheeks and beating heart.

Daphne: Oh, those girls are ten a penny.

You've got so much more.

You've got-- You've got--

You've got a beautiful personality.

Valerie: What does that little green haired brat have

That you don't have double?

Daphne: She can't hold a candle

To the beauty of your smile

Lucy: How about a pulse?

Valerie: Overrated by a mile

Daphne: -Overvalued

Valerie: -Overblown

Daphne and Valerie: If he only knew

The you that we know

Daphne: And that silly creature

isn't wearing his ring

Valerie: And she doesn't play piano

Daphne and Valerie: Or dance, or sing

No, she doesn't compare

Lucy: -But she breaths air

Daphne and Valerie: -Who cares?

Valerie: -Unimportant

Daphne: -Overrated

Valerie: -Overblown

Daphne and Valerie: -If only he see

How perfect you can be

Daphne and Valerie: If he only knew

The you that we know

Lucy: If I touched a lighted candle

I can feel no pain

If you cut me with a knife

It's the same

And I know her heart is beating

And I know that I am dead

Yet the pain here that I feel

Try and tell me it's not real

And it seems that I have

A tear to shed

Valerie: The sole little feature

From that little creature

Is that she's alive

Daphne: -Overrated

Valerie: -Overblown

Daphne: Everybody knows

That's just a temporary state

Which is very cured quickly

When we meet our fate

Valerie: -Who cares?

Daphne: -Unimportant

Valerie: -Overrated

Daphne: -Overblown

Daphne and Valerie: If only he see

How perfect you can be

If he only knew

The you that we know

Lucy: If I touched a lighted candle

I can feel no pain

In the ice or in the sun

It's all the same

Yet I feel my heart is aching

Though it doesn't beat, it's breaking

And the pain here that I feel

Try and tell me it's not real

I know that I am dead

Yet it seems that I have

Some tears to shed


	81. Brianna 10: The Perfect Girlfriend Scenes

Kevin: So, uh, what do you want to see?

Brianna: How about "vampire summer"?

Kevin: O-kay.

Brianna: You don't want to see it, do you?

Kevin: No, you don't want to see it. You hate Jennifer nocturne. You can't stand her.

Brianna: Oh. I guess i forgot. But the boy should pick the movie, anyway.

Kevin: Since when?

Brianna: Since from now on.  

Cooper: How'd you know I was here?

Kevin: Gwen called. But she didn't say what you were doing here.

Cooper: I'm following Brianna.

Kevin: You were spying on her?!

Cooper: Hey, it's not like I didn't have a good reason. I mean, look what just happened.

Kevin: This doesn't prove anything.

Cooper: Kevin, I know you love her, but come on.

Kevin: All the enemies we've had over the years -- any of them could have done this.

Cooper: Really? Animate buildings?

Kevin: Well some of them. Three or four of them, maybe. Brianna can't do this.

Cooper: No? So how'd she manage? 

Kevin: Got a surprise for you. You've gone along with everything I've wanted to do these last few days. Now we're going to see whatever you want to see.

Brianna: I'm fine with "car racing" -- really.

Kevin: Nope. This time, it's going to be what makes you happy. Your Tour? Yes!

Brianna: You really don't have to.

Kevin: I want to. 

Reporter: And now coming onto the red carpet is Bellwood's teenage hero Brianna Tennyson! [Brianna steps out of the limo and waves at the camera when Kevin's eyes widen]

Kevin: Hey, it's you!

Brianna: Must be a replay.

Kevin: It is a replay -- from yesterday. Alright who are you?

Brianna: Kevin, I've done everything you asked -- and even things you didn't ask for.

Elena: And I always will.

Kevin: Elena!

Elena: I was Elena. Then I was Brianna. But if you don't like them I can be anyone you want me to be.

Kevin: You almost killed Cooper! You used your microchips to make those buildings come to life!

Elena: He was following me. He was trying to keep us apart.

Kevin: And that elevator -- you hurt Gwen. You tried to crush me with it.

Elena: You're the one who made it fall! I used my chips to stop it! The chips let me do anything, and all I want to use them for is to give you everything you want. What's wrong with that?

Kevin: Elena, what do you want?

Elena: Does it matter?

Kevin: It does. I changed a lot -- and for the better -- since i been with Brianna. If she'd just done everything i wanted, i'd still be the same old Kevin.

Elena: I'll be more like Brianna if that's what you want.

Kevin: It's got to be what you want, Elena.

Elena: Don't you understand? I just want you.

Kevin: That's not enough. [ Doorbell rings and opens the door to find Brianna at the door ] Bri!

Brianna: I came back on the first flight. I don't go back on tour again until next Tuesday, so I thought I'd compromise and spend the weekend with you. [Sees Elena and frowns with anger] What's she doing here?

Kevin: Long story.

Elena: I'll make it quick. [Transforms into her Nanoqueen Form]  

[Transforms into Echo Echo] [ Beep ] Echo Echo: Echo Echo!

[Transforms into Ultimate Echo Echo] [ Beep ] Ultimate Echo Echo: Ultimate Echo Echo!

[Gets throwed into a wall] 

Kevin: Brianna! 

Ultimate Echo Echo: [Gets picked up by Elena] Aaaah!

Kevin: Put her down!

Elena: Or? [ Groaning ]

[Kevin absorbs concrete when she transforms into Brianna and stops himself from punching her when she chokes him with nanochips]   

Kevin: [ Wheezing, choking ] Inside My lungs!

Ultimate Echo Echo: What are you going to do, kill him? If you can't have him, no one can -- is that it?

Elena: I I love him.

Ultimate Echo Echo: You don't know what love is.

Kevin: [ Coughs ] [ Groans ]

Brianna: [ Beep ] Are you okay?

Elena: Maybe I don't know what love is. But now I know what hate is. You'll see me again.


End file.
